A Storm Was Brewing in Cruxis
by kratos lover1
Summary: What would have happened if Kratos had also had a daughter? What if she had been raised as a member of Cruxis by Mithos and her father. Spoilers! My first fan fic! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The prologue

1

Hi everyone this is my first fan fic so please be gentle. I will accept criticism especially if it helps my writing. I have had the idea of what would happen if Kratos had also had a daughter and what would happen if Mithos helped raise her to work for Cruxis. Some secrets will be revealed later. Please review so I know if I should keep writing. Spoilers in the first chapter so stop reading if you haven't finished the game yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TOS stories, plots, characters, etc... (too bad)

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Many years ago, deep in Iselia forest, a man and a woman were very much in love. They meant everything to each other. Then, one day a young boy entered their lives, his name was Lloyd. His mother and father loved this young child more than life itself. One year later, and another child entered their lives, a young girl named Storm. The man, his wife, and their two beautiful children were the happiest family around, until one day, a year later, when everything changed.

It was a hot, sunny summer afternoon when the worst day of Kratos' life went terribly wrong. He was out gathering food for dinner that night when he heard a group of soldiers moving through the forest. He immediately dropped everything he was doing and, grabbing his sword, ran in the direction of the noise.

"Our sources indicate that they are hiding somewhere around here! Now spread out and begin searching," bellowed a Desian commander as his army began to search the area.

"Not again," Kratos murmured under his breath as he hid behind a nearby bush.

Kratos began to sprint back to the small cottage his family called home. As soon as he arrived he burst through the door and frantically started packing things.

"What are you doing?" questioned his wife, Anna.

"They've found us," Kratos replied as he stuffed some clothes and food into a sack. "Go and grab the children, we've got to go."

"Not again, we were just starting to settle in," Anna groaned.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you some day," Kratos replied as he kissed his wife.

Soon, they were all packed up and ready to make a run for it. Kratos boosted his wife onto Noishe's back along with his three year old son and two year old daughter. He hopped on and was about to take off when suddenly they were spotted and soon surrounded.

"Give up Kratos, you can't keep running from Lord Yggdrassil," remarked the very cocky Desian commander, Kvar.

"I refuse to work for him any longer. The things he does are wrong and I cannot be a part of his plans anymore," Kratos bravely replied.

"It's not just you I want Kratos. I would also like to have my special Exsphere back if you don't mind. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your children, would you?" Kvar threatened.

"Don't you dare threaten my family!" Kratos replied as his eyes burned with rage at the man who dared to put his family in danger. But, before he knew it one of the Desian soldier's ripped young Lloyd out of Anna's arms and another took Storm.

"Turn yourself in and we might be able to spare the lives of these inferior beings," Kvar said.

Kratos had had enough of this guy and decided it was time to take things into his own hands as he raced toward the men who held Lloyd and Storm captive and began slashing them mercilessly with his sword. After the men, were dead Kratos embraced his two children but was horrified to see Kvar with Anna held captive.

"Kratos, Kratos, Kratos, I knew you would fall for the bait but now I have what I really came here for," Kvar smirked as he ripped Anna's exsphere off of her hand.

" No, Anna!" Kratos screamed as he watched Anna transform into a hideous monster.

Anna began to rampage through the forest destroying anyone in her path. She soon came upon Kvar who was holding her exsphere and he dropped it as she knocked him to the ground. Kvar, terrified of the monster he created, decided to retreat for the moment.

"Anna stop this madness, look at what you're doing!" Kratos yelled as he desperately tried to reach the woman he had come to love so dearly while also fighting back a group of Desians.

Suddenly, Anna turned and began to make her way toward the two terrified children huddled by a nearby cliff. Just as she was about to attack, Noishe jumped in front of the children and took her hit. This attack brought Anna back momentarily.

"Kratos...please kill me... before I hurt our family...please," Anna whispered using the last of her energy before she was taken over again by the Cruxis crystal.

"I don't think I can..." Kratos muttered to himself. Soon, though he rushed at her as his fatherly instincts took over as Anna prepared to attack Lloyd and Storm again. As Kratos killed his wife she fell over the cliff bring Noishe and the children with her.

"No!" Kratos yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched his family plummet to the bottom of the cliff.

After fighting off the remaining Desians and monsters at the bottom of the cliff, Kratos began to desperately search for any signs of his family. After what seemed like hours Kratos stopped his searching as he fell to his knees as he began to openly weep for his lost loved ones. He felt as if he had just lost a huge part of his soul that could not be replaced when he finally accepted the death of his wife and children.

Suddenly, Kratos heard a very faint sound coming from somewhere nearby. It sounded like a child was crying. Kratos scrambled to his feet and used his very acute hearing to locate the source of his daughter's crying. He scooped up the sobbing two-year old who immediately clung to her father's neck. After checking her over and finding her completely unharmed he decided to search the area some more in hopes of finding his son as well.

"Kratos I see you have managed to escape Kvar once again but you will find I am not so easy to run off," an eerily familiar voice said behind Kratos. The voice sent chills up his spine and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand erect.

"Mithos, haven't you tormented me enough? Why can't you just let me live in peace?" Kratos groaned at the young child.

"I can't just let Origin's seal wander around unguarded. I can't risk your life. Now drop that inferior being and let's go back to Derris Kharlan. You have nothing left," Mithos replied to his once good friend.

"If I go my daughter will go as well. My life means nothing without her and I do not think I can live without her," Kratos insisted.

Mithos grabbed the young child, obviously annoyed by Kratos' demands and disgusted with the thought of an "inferior being" living on Derris Kharlan. But, as soon as Storm managed to show off two big hazel eyes at Mithos he was unable to say no. Kratos was rather surprised at the liking Mithos had taken to his daughter and hoped that the glimmer in his eyes revealed the Mithos he had once known. So Storm, guarded closely by Kratos, traveled with the group of angels toward her new life on Derris Kharlan.

Well that's it for this chapter, please review if you want to see more!


	2. Chapter 2: Storm 14 years later

1

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed. It makes me want to write more when I see that people actually enjoy what I'm writing. Anna-Aurion 224 I think that is super scary that we were both thinking along the same lines. I would love to read your story and I hope you enjoy reading my version. Guppy Girl2021 thanks for the review and I hope to put in quite a few plot twists revolving around Storm's entrance. Cai-nikz thanks for your support and I hope you continue to read my story. Thanks everyone! This next chapter is mainly going to focus on Storm's character and her childhood. It is fourteen years since she was taken to Derris Kharlan and as far as the game's time line the party is probably be somewhere between destroying the Palmacosta Human Ranch and entering Asgard. I figured everything would be the same in the party up to that point and Storm would alter the story from there. Also, anything italicized is either a flashback or a thought that Storm is having. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything TOS.

Chapter 2: Storm 14 years later

It was a normal day in Cruxis. Storm was on a routine patrol through Derris-Kharlan to make sure that all of Lord Yggdrassil's plans were working smoothly. She had done this particular job of hers since she was thirteen, three years ago. She couldn't believe how fast time flies. Lord Kratos would never agree with her on that statement.

As she walked up and down the white corridors past the groups of lifeless angels that stood before her she thought back to when she was just a child.

_She sprinted down the hallway almost to the end when suddenly a blonde boy flew past her, literally. As he turned around the young boy transformed into a tall man. _

_"That's not fair Uncle Mithos you have wings and I don't. Rematch! That was just a practice run," Storm laughed_

_"No way squirt I won fair and square now go and tell Pronyma to get over to my quarters now for her mission. Tell her to be quick about it or else!" Mithos told Storm as she flew around the corner. _

_It was always Storm's job to boss around the angels and half-elves for her Uncle Mithos. He wasn't her real uncle but he helped raise her and cared for her enough that he felt like one. She was always happy to make him happy._

_As she ran around a corner she was caught mid-stride by her father. His strong, comforting arms scooped her up into a big bear hug as he picked her off the ground. _

_"And just where are you going, young lady? We have sword lessons. You will not become a strong fighter if you don't learn how to fight with a sword soon," Kratos said in his most fatherly sounding voice._

_"I just have to tell Pronyma somethin' form Uncle Mithos then I'll be back I swear," Storm said as she struggled against her father's grip. _

_"Okay but hurry up or we'll be really far behind in today's lesson," Kratos replied as he dropped his daughter._

_Life was happy and carefree for Storm in those days, back when she could have fun._

"Lady Aurion, Lord Yggdrassil would like to speak with you in his quarters. He has an important mission for you," a monotonous sounding angel said to Storm.

"Thank you, I will be with him shortly," Storm relied as she turned back towards Mithos' castle.

_Things all changed for Storm when she turnedeight and began to learn how to command Angels and learned how to fight against multiple opponents, putting her father's lessons to the test. Pronyma was her instructor, and a harsh one at that. Storm began to learn that her emotions were things that only got in the way and that they should be buried and ignored completely. If she showed too much spirit and emotion, or if she was fighting weakly she would get a beating from her teacher. _

_Before long, Strom was a pro at fighting and Yggdrassil decided that she should be tested. This would be no easy test. If she failed she would die._ _It was a tough fight for Storm and for her father. Kratos could only watch from the sidelines as his daughter was repetitively beaten and slashed by hoards of angels. After a lot of fighting, Storm finally collapsed of exhaustion. _

_"This is it," she thought, "I'm gonna die a failure."_

_Suddenly she thought of everyone who was counting on her: her father, Mithos, and her mother in heaven. She couldn't let them down, she just couldn't. The emotions she felt for her loved ones grew so strong in her heart she could barely hold them in. She felt as if her chest would burst when suddenly she felt a surge of energy flow through her body, restoring her strength. She also felt a strange tingling feeling on her back: angel wings._

_Everyone in the audience was amazed how could this young girl who had no Cruxis Crystal suddenly sprouted wings? Storm didn't care though, she was ready to finish the fight._

_After her fight, Mithos came down to Storm with news._

_"Storm, after seeing your powers I have decided to take you on as my apprentice. You will not be staying with your father anymore. You will be working with me only. We'll strengthen your powers to their full potential," Yggdrassil told Storm._

_So, for the next four years, Storm trained with Yggdrassil only. She received little to no contact with her father and everyday Storm became more and more like a lifeless being herself as Yggdrassil had her bury her emotions. She soon learned how to use her angelic powers and even mastered elf magic although she had no elven blood in her. She became more powerful with each passing day. She became disconnected to her father and even began to refer to him as Lord Kratos herself. She was becoming an angel._

Storm entered Lord Yggdrassil's quarters and walked over to him in order to receive her mission. As she approached, Yggdrassil turned around and smiled at his favorite student.

"Storm, I have decided to send you on an important mission. I need you to go down to Sylverant and help guide the Chosen's group," Mithos said to Storm.

"But Lord Yggrdrassil, isn't Lord Kratos already assigned to the task? Why would you need me too?" Storm questioned.

"Yes, it is true that your father is aiding them, but I believe that he may be leaking information to them and we need you to keep tabs on him. You know how important the Chosen's success is. We cannot have anything go wrong if we are to revive Martel. Now, go down to Sylverant but do not identify who you are working for. Do not fail me Storm!" Mithos ordered.

"You won't be disappointed...my lord..." Storm replied as she bowed to her teacher.

Well that's the end of this chapter. Next I will have Storm joined the party and we'll find out how she relates with Kratos at this point in time. Like I said before the group will be close to the Asgard ranch. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Chosen

1Hello everyone again! I hope you are all enjoying the story up to this point. To muffineer I would like to say I hope to read your stories and I am glad that you like mine. To Kratos Wilder I'm thrilled that you like my story, maybe you'll like it as well as I like yours. Don't worry everyone, if Storm and Kratos do fight I'll have to think really hard before I decide for anything bad to happen to him. I love Kratos!

Well, anyways this chapter is when Storm meets up with the Chosen's group, her father, and her brother (she thinks her brother is dead like Kratos thought). I hope you enjoy it. Italicized is thoughts or flashbacks! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Meeting the Chosen

It was a sunny day when the Chosen's group began to advance towards the city of Luin when suddenly they heard a cry for help in the distance.

"Oh my gosh! Someone's in trouble! Lloyd, we need to help them!" cried a very worried Colette.

"You're right! It's coming from over that hill," replied Lloyd as the group ran over to see who was screaming.

What Kratos saw over the hill would stop him in his tracks. In the middle of the valley was a young girl with beautiful auburn hair was being attacked by a large group of Desians. Kratos immediately became aware of the act that was being put on in front of the group as they ran to save the poor girl.

Lloyd immediately ran up to the nearby Desian who was restraining the girl and slashed his arm leaving a very large bloody cut across his arm. Strangely enough, the Desians decided to retreat from the group and dropped the girl on the ground.

"Are you alright? What happened?" questioned a concerned Lloyd as he helped the girl up.

"I'm fine, thanks to all of you. I would have been killed if you hadn't helped me. My name is Storm, and I was just traveling towards Luin when I was attacked by that group of Desians. I was able to defend myself slightly, you see I'm a traveling mercenary and fight for a living. Unfortunately, that group managed to outnumber me significantly," replied Storm.

_Mercenary, huh, Mithos can never think of a different excuse for us, thought Kratos._

"You're a mercenary too. Wow, you and Kratos will probably get along great. And you're going to Luin? So are we!" Lloyd replied excitedly.

"You should come along with us Storm. If you need a job you could travel with us, or at least to Luin," Colette suggested to Storm.

"Well I suppose I could. I've been out of work for a while and..." Storm began.

"It's settled then you'll come with you are far too young to be on here on your own," commented Raine.

"Indeed," added Kratos under his breath.

_Later that night_

Storm sat up and watched the stars wondering how people could live the way the did down on Sylverant. The idea of two half-elves traveling with humans shocked her as well. She had a feeling that their human friends didn't know that they were half-elves though. This kind of made her laugh.

_Wait until those humans figure out what they really are. They won't be friends for long._

"Storm, what are you doing here shouldn't you be back on Derris-Kharlan," questioned Kratos.

"Well I was until Lord Yggdrassil decided that I should come and help you bring the Chosen to him," replied Storm.

"You shouldn't get involved Storm. This journey will only lead to pain. I advise that you go back to Derris-Kharlan, I can handle this," Kratos said in a very concerned voice.

"Lord Kratos, I believe that Lord Yggdrassil knows what he is doing and I would advise you not to question his authority and decisions. Now I will be staying and I expect you to worry about yourself and less about me!" replied an irritated Storm as she got up and went over to the other side of the camp.

_It's all my fault she's like this. I thought that she would be safe living in Derris-Kharlan. I put her life in danger by avoiding Cruxis, so I thought the only way to save her was to bring her with me. I didn't want her to end up like Anna, but Storm's fate now could be worse. Storm, what have I done? Because of me you have lost your soul, your freedom, and your heart. I should have given you to someone else and you could have been raised with a normal life like Lloyd. You would have been safe and you would have been happy. Instead I became greedy and wanted you all to myself. Now, you barely even think of me as a father. Storm, I love you and I'm sorry..._

Well that's about it for now. I'm sorry if it's short. I'll do better next time. Next up Luin and possibly some Kvar action. Please review! Sorry if it takes a while for the next chap I've hit writer's block.


	4. Chapter 4: Lloyd and Sheena

1Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank my most devoted fans: Kratos Wilder and Cai-nikz! Thanks so much for all of your support. You make me enjoy writing. I will keep writing as long as I have people who read my story.

Okay so this chapter is starting right where the last chapter ended. It is still night and they are still at camp. They will soon arriving in Luin. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Lloyd and Sheena

"Hey, what's the matter, can't sleep?" Lloyd asked Storm as he sat down next to her.

"Huh? Oh, I was just looking at the stars. They remind me of home. When I was a kid my father would always show me the stars. They always help me relax and fall asleep," replied Storm.

"Really? My dad always showed me the stars too. It must just be a dad thing"

"Do you still talk to your dad? Where is he now?"

"My mother died when I was only three, but I don't know what happened to my real dad. A dwarf named Dirk raised me and so I think of him as my dad. My real dad probably didn't survive. But even though he died when I was three I can still remember sitting on his shoulders while he showed me the stars," replied Lloyd.

"I understand how you feel. My mother and brother died when I was only two," Storm said sadly.

"I'm sorry. What happened to your father?" Lloyd asked.

"He's still around but I don't see him very often anymore. Once I became a mercenary I left home and haven't seen him since," Storm answered.

"That's too bad, but at least he's still alive," replied Lloyd trying to cheer up a seemingly depressed Storm.

"Yeah..." Storm sighed.

"Hey! What are you doing on this journey anyways? What makes you want to help the Chosen?" questioned Storm.

"I want to see Colette regenerate the world. I want to see a world with no more human ranches and Desians. I don't want anymore victims and I don't want anymore useless killing," relied Lloyd.

"No more victims, huh? The world will always have victims," Storm answered.

"There has to be a way," replied a determined Lloyd.

_Stupid kid can't he see that nothing he can do will help. The half-elves will always be persecuted. Little does he know that Colette will soon become one of his victims when she helps Lord Yggdrassil._

"Well, I guess I'll head to bed now. See you in the morning Storm," Lloyd said as he got up to go to sleep by the fire.

"Yeah, see you in the morning," replied Storm as her eyes began to wander back up to the endless sea of stars.

_Too bad I can't sleep. I wonder what it must be like?_

_The next day_

"Keep away from Lloyd!" cried Genis as he snatched one of Lloyd's sandwiches and began to run.

"Hey get back here I need that one. I've only had three!" cried Lloyd as he began to chase Genis.

Storm stood back and watched confused at the bizarre behavior of the two children.

"Catch Colette," Genis yelled as he hurdled the sandwich at her.

When Colette caught it she began to run, laughing as Lloyd desperately tried to keep up. Suddenly Colette tripped sending the sandwich flying and eventually landing at Storm's feet. Storm bent over and picked it up wondering what to do with the seemingly prized possession. She looked at it and tried to figure out why everyone wanted it so badly when suddenly she saw Lloyd charging toward her.

"Run Storm! Don't let Lloyd catch you!" screamed Genis.

"Okay," replied Storm as she began to evade Lloyd. Suddenly, the memories of playing came back to her as she began to tease Lloyd with the sandwich. She would slow down just long enough for him to catch up and then she would speed up.

_I thought Mithos stopped her from playing? She still won't show any emotion though. She still won't laugh or smile. Maybe these kids can help bring back her soul. Maybe there's still hope for her. Kratos thought to himself._

After the keep away game with Lloyd the group began to walk towards Luin. They soon arrived at what they believed was once the beautiful city of Luin. But, everything was broken and destroyed. The city looked completely abandoned.

"Wha...what happened here?" questioned Colette.

"I don't know but it doesn't look good," replied Lloyd.

The group began to search through the city, looking for any sign of life when they saw a young girl who was bleeding and hurt on the ground. They immediately ran over to the girl.

"It's you again," Raine said to the mystery girl.

"You know her?" questioned Storm.

"Yeah, she keeps trying to kill Colette," Genis stated.

_Her clothes they look like they're from... no it couldn't be... could it? Storm thought._

"You're hurt! What happened here?" asked Lloyd.

"The entire...city was...attacked by Desians...they were...hiding some escapee...from the nearby human ranch," the girl replied.

Suddenly a man ran down the street, tripped, and fell in front of the group. Not too far behind him came a monster.

"Stay back you monster!" cried the young girl as she jumped in front of the man preparing to attack.. The monster, though attacked her and ran off leaving the girl bleeding in pain on the ground.

"Professor, she's hurt, please heal her," Colette cried as she ran over to the young girl.

"Colette, she's our enemy. We shouldn't help her. She may try to kill you again," replied Raine.

"Please, you have to help her," Colette pleaded.

"I don't see the harm in it," Kratos added.

"Fine. But I swear you're all too soft-hearted," Raine said as she went over and healed the young girl.

"You...you saved me?" questioned the girl.

"Yeah, you tried to save that man you can't be all that bad?" Lloyd sais to the girl with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you. My name is Sheena. Um...I know you probably don't trust me and all but can I ask you all for a favor. Can you help me rescue these people? I owe them room and board for when I stayed here and I want to help them. They didn't deserve to be carried off to that human ranch. Could you help me? I'll do my best to return the favor," pleaded Sheena.

"Yes, of course we'll help you. I want to help rescue those people as much as you do," replied Lloyd.

"Fine with me," Kratos agreed.

"You're all nuts! You think our small group can defeat a whole human ranch full of Desians?" Storm replied.

"Hey, we beat all the Desians back in Palmacosta and now we have two extra people. We'll be fine," replied a very confident Lloyd.

"Alright if you say so," Storm gave in.

_They have no idea what they're getting into. Magnius was an idiot. Of course they would be able to defeat him. Kvar is in a whole different league. It'll be a miracle if me and Lord Kratos are able to defend the Chosen from him. I will not let you down Lord Yggdrassil!_

That's it for this round. Next, Storm and party meet Kvar. Author note: Storm has never met Kvar and is pretty much getting all of her information from what Mithos and Kratos had told her. So tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: Exspheres

1Alright, it's time for Chapter 5! I'm sorry if I don't thank people enough, but you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. My thanks is not enough. So for anyone who I may miss, sorry, but thank you for your reviews. Anyway thanks again to Kratos Wilder,

Cai-nikz, and muffineer. I appreciate your continued support. P.S. I suggest everyone reading this to also read Annihilation and Broken as well, written by Kratos Wilder. They're both really great fan fics.

Okay, this chapter takes place at the Asgard ranch (the first time through). Hey if anyone thinks I need to move the story faster tell me so, or if you want to see anything different please suggestions are welcome.

Chapter 5: Exspheres

"How are you planning on getting us in Lloyd?" questioned an annoyed Storm.

"I hadn't exactly thought of that part yet," replied a confused looking Lloyd.

"We could disguise ourselves as Desian soldiers," suggested Sheena.

"How do you plan to disguise us as Desian soldiers?" asked Raine.

"All we have to do is knock out a couple of guards and steal their uniforms," said a surprisingly easygoing Sheena.

"Oh right like it'll be that simple," Storm said.

"Well, seeing as we have no other plans I suggest we go with Sheena's idea," Kratos said.

"Fine," replied a very stubborn Storm who just wanted to leave the ranch alone and get back to the Regeneration journey.

Sheena, Lloyd, Kratos, and Storm were chosen to fight the guards and steal their uniforms. The four of them snuck up behind a group of three guards who were not paying much attention to their jobs. All the group really had to do was knock them into the nearby wall with enough force to knock them unconscious. After the dirty work was done they gathered the group together again.

"Alright Sheena, Storm and myself will disguise ourselves as Desian guards," Raine said as she gave Sheena and Storm their uniforms.

"Why do you guys get to be guards?" questioned Lloyd and Genis.

"Because the uniforms fit women soldiers," replied Sheena.

"Well then, how are we going to get in?" asked Lloyd.

"Easy, you guys will be prisoners," Raine replied.

_Well, I'll admit I never thought I'd be reduced to disguising myself as a guard to get into a Desian human ranch, thought Storm._

After successfully sneaking past the other guards, the group entered what looked like a control center for the ranch.

"Shh...listen someone's coming," Collette said.

"Quick, we've gotta get outta here," Storm said as she led the group towards the nearest exit. Before they got to the door though it opened and Botta entered the room with two of his men with him.

"Not you again..." Lloyd said as he prepared to battle with Botta.

"Wait! Storm and Kratos are with them. We'll retreat for now," Botta said.

"What was that all about?" asked Raine.

"Well, I guess when you're mercenaries your reputation precedes you," Kratos replied.

_That was a little too close for comfort. Those damn Renegades keep getting in the way._

Just as they were about to make a run for it another door opened revealing a very cocky looking half-elf. He entered with two Desian guards at either side of him.

_That's gotta be Kvar. He doesn't look so tough. I was expecting someone a little more threatening. I'd better get the Chosen out of here before he sends in more Desians, thought Storm._

"Don't even think about getting in our way!" Storm screamed as she ran up to Kvar and the guards, stabbing the one guard with her sword. "Hurry get to the next room," she yelled at the others as she held off Kvar and the other guard before quickly following the group as they sneaked by.

"That was a close one," sighed Genis.

"Yeah, thanks Storm. I had no idea you were such a strong fighter," Lloyd added.

"No problem, now let's get moving before they catch up," Storm replied as the team headed towards what seemed like a stair case.

Once at the top, the group looked as they saw humans being carried along a conveyer belt towards a machine where it seemed as if they were coming out in little tubes.

"What's going on?" questioned Collette.

_Exspheres, thought Kratos and Storm simultaneously._

"They're exspheres," came a voice from behind the group that sent chills down Storm's side bringing up emotions from a past long thought forgotten in her mind. It was Kvar and he looked quite pleased at the prize he was about to capture.

"Exspheres? You don't mean that...?" Genis started hesitantly.

"Yes, what did you think exspheres were? They are parasites which feed off of human hosts until they finally grow powerful enough for us to use. We then harvest them form the human hosts. Why else would we take care of these inferior beings?" Kvar explained.

"Expheres are created from human lives?_" _Lloyd asked, shocked.

"Yes, now if you don't mind Lloyd I would like that exsphere of yours," Kvar demanded.

"Again with my exsphere. Why is it so damn special?" Lloyd asked obviously annoyed.

"You don't know anything do you? That exsphere was a special project I worked on. It was meant for Lord Yggdrassil. We conducted the research on the host body. Her human name was Anna, your mother!" Kvar said with an evil smile across his face.

"Mom? You killed my mother!" Lloyd shouted angrily.

"Now, now Lloyd, I didn't kill your mother, your father did," Kvar replied.

"Liar," Lloyd shouted back tears welling up in his eyes.

"Your father killed your mother. She escaped fro, the ranch, so to make an example out of her I pulled off her exsphere causing her to turn into a monster. Your father was forced to kill your mother. I find it rather funny," Kvar smirked.

"Do not speak ill of the dead," Kratos replied rather emotionally.

_Poor kid. And I thought I had it rough losing my mother and brother. He lost both of his parents and his father's a murderer. But I shouldn't care this much. Why is Kratos so emotional about this anyway. It's not like he knew the kid's mother or father anyway._

"Don't mock my parents!" screamed Lloyd.

"Why not they were just a bunch of filthy humans," Kvar added with a chuckle. "Now if you don't mind I'll be taking what belongs to me."

"I don't think so," cried Sheena as she threw out her last Guardian card and they were transported safely back outside.

"Sir you don't suppose that young girl was...?" asked a guard.

"I'm not sure. She looks like a lifeless being in her eyes. But she couldn't be...his daughter?"replied Kvar.

_Back at camp_

"These things," said a very hurt Lloyd as he ripped his exsphere off his hand. "These things make a mockery out of human life."

"You think we don't realize that? But Lloyd we would have lost a long time ago if we hadn't had them," Sheena said.

"You think I don't know that! But, this was my mom's life! These were all human lives and they all suffered at the hands of those Desians!" replied Lloyd.

"This was Marble's life," Genis sadly said as he looked at his exsphere.

"Lloyd, do you really think you can continue on this journey if you get rid of that now?" Kratos asked worried about what his son would do.

"I know, without these we're just a bunch of weak humans, but I think I need to think about it," Lloyd replied as he walked off.

_It's all my fault. Anna I'm sorry for what I did to you. And now because of my mistakes I've hurt Lloyd too, Kratos thought._

_Later..._

"Did it hurt when you died mom? Did you suffer? What should I do?" Lloyd asked the exsphere hoping to get a reply.

"Lloyd?" Storm asked cautiously. "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure," Lloyd replied still filled with sadness.

Storm walked over and sat down next to the boy.

"I know my opinion probably doesn't matter much because I don't wear an exsphere but I believe your mother wouldn't have wanted you to throw her away. I know my mother wouldn't. If your mother was like my mother than she wouldn't have wanted you to give up. Please Lloyd, let your mother help you and use your exsphere. Show her the new world," Storm advised.

"How would you know what your mother would have wanted? I thought your mother died when you were young as well?" Lloyd questioned.

"She did, but I figured that if we're mother and daughter we're probably a lot alike and I wouldn't have wanted you to give up either," Storm replied.

"Thanks I'll think about it," Lloyd told her, "Hey this may sound stupid but, why do you care so much? You just met me a couple of days ago," Lloyd asked.

"I don't know...I guess you made me care," Storm replied looking rather confused herself.

As Lloyd walked away Storm began to think about what Lloyd had said.

_Why do I care? Why do I have this strange connection to Lloyd that I can't explain? It's not like Kratos and I would be unable to protect the Chosen without him so why do I want him to stay? It's like I've always cared about him and always known him. I need to focus more on my mission and try to contain these strange emotions. I can't let my head be filled with these thoughts. But I can't help wondering, why do I care..._

Well that's it for now. How was it? I'm sorry if it was exceptionally long this time but I couldn't stop writing. Well, you know what to do!


	6. Chapter 6 : Revenge

1Hey ya'll ready for the next chapter! Just to let everyone know I'm up for suggestions as to where to take this story. I know where I want to eventually go but as far as getting there goes I can always use suggestions! Also, tell me if you want me to move the story through faster or if we're going the right speed. Well, here goes Chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Revenge

The next day Lloyd came to the group after reaching a conclusion.

"I've decided to keep fighting for me and my mom," he said.

"Great, now we only have one problem: how to get into the ranch," Raine replied.

"I have an idea, if anyone cares to hear it," Storm started.

"What's that?" questioned Genis.

"Well, I know that there's always a back way into the ranches. I had to break into a couple before while doing my mercenary work, I've helped some people escape before. Anyways, there's usually an underground tunnel the Desians use as a quick escape route. We could probably find one around the perimeter of the ranch," Storm explained.

_That's a risky move. She's brave to bring up a fact that Mithos taught her. She could raise up some serious questions that could blow her cover. I'm sure she knows that but why would she want to get in so quick? Kratos thought._

"Well, I guess that means we get to go back to the ranch and defeat Kvar," Sheena said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna avenge my mother," Lloyd said confidently.

_Outside the ranch..._

"Does anyone see anything that looks like the entrance to a secret tunnel," asked Collette to the rest of the group.

Over at the other side of the ranch Kratos and Storm were searching by themselves for the entrance. "Storm, why did you mention the tunnel? You know you could blow your cover and expose yourself and Cruxis!" Kratos asked obviously irritated.

"Well, so far this mission is getting nowhere and we're getting nothing done. We haven't even reached a seal yet since we've been here let alone started traveling towards one. I believe, Kratos, that we need to start speeding things along ourselves. Ah ha! Hey everyone I found the tunnel," Storm cried as she pulled away some brush to reveal the entrance to the underground tunnel.

"Great job, now we can sneak in again!" Genis exclaimed.

"Just be careful where you come up you don't want to be immediately caught by guards," Raine warned the group as they jumped into the dark passageway.

Once they came up they realized that the coast was clear and they had actually managed to make it all the way to where they had escaped on the last trip.

"Hey this is great! No one even realizes we're here. This is almost too easy. Great idea Storm," said Lloyd excitedly.

"No problem now let's go get Kvar!" Storm replied as they ran to the top of the stairs and prepared for the fight that lay ahead of them.

"Well, well, well look's like the prey came to me!" Kvar said with one of his signature cocky smiles.

"We're ready for you Kvar. You're in for a beating of a lifetime," Storm said.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kvar questioned as he walked closer to Storm. "You look so familiar to me. Oh, I remember where I've seen you and now that I do I believe I'll kill you first," Kvar added as he shot a glance at an enraged Kratos.

_You bastard! I swear to Martel if you dare harm Storm you will pay. You will not kill her without killing me first! Kratos thought._

"Can't say I know who you are but believe me you'll be sure to remember me after this fight is over. Now let's start!" Storm replied as she ran towards Kvar.

Lloyd was quick to follow as he rushed at the half-elf. Storm proved to be a strong fighter as she immediately maneuvered her way past all of Kvar's defenses as her sword made contact with his side, blood began to pour.

"You little..." Kvar's only reply was as he sent a burst of mana at her plowing her into a nearby wall. Lloyd began to distract him as Storm recovered and began to attack again. Meanwhile, Sheena began to throw out her pyre seals knocking Kvar backwards but he managed to keep on his feet.

"Ray!" Raine shouted as a beam of light shot down towards Kvar but he quickly dodged it and sliced Lloyd's arm mid-air.

Storm and Lloyd were doing everything in their power to attack and defend at the same time against Kvar while Kratos stood back administering first aid to the party. The next thing Storm and Lloyd knew they were being shocked by one of Kvar's electrical shots. They both fell to the ground, temporarily paralyzed by the attack. Kvar put his sword above his head ready to attack the motionless Storm. "Tell your mother I said hi," Kvar sneered.

He threw down his sword for the final, devastating blow when Kratos rushed in and defended her with his Guardian. He glared at Kvar with his eyes full of rage. Once Kvar backed off on his attack Lloyd sprung up and stabbed Kvar in the side while he was temporarily distracted. Kvar fell to his knees and dropped his sword exhausted from the pain in both of his sides.

"I did it, I've finally avenged my mom," Lloyd said..

Suddenly, from behind Lloyd Kvar managed to struggle to his feet and attempted to stab Lloyd. He failed to kill Lloyd when Collette jumped in front of him and took the blow.

_NO! The chosen! Storm thought as she rushed to the Collette's side._

"Stupid inferior being you got in my way!" Kvar screamed at Collette.

"You bastard!" Lloyd yelled as he and Storm both stabbed the wounded half-elf.

"Feel the pain..." Kratos said as he slashed Kvar once, "...of those inferior beings..." another stab, "as you burn in hell," he finished with one last attack as Kvar fell, finally dead.

"Raine, hurry and heal Collette! We have to save her!" Storm panicked believing she had failed Lord Yggdrassil.

"It's okay it doesn't hurt, really, I'm fine," Collete calmly said.

"You are not okay you're bleeding," Sheena replied.

"Collette, I can't hide it anymore. Everyone, Collette can't feel her injury, she can't feel hot or cold, she can't taste, and she can't sleep. The angel transformation is taking away everything that makes her human," Lloyd said to the group.

_She's that far along with the transformation. Good I thought she was going to die on me! Thought Storm._

"Lloyd, it's alright, really," Collette said.

_A few days later..._

"So Lloyd how's it feel to have finally avenged your mother?" Storm asked as the group sat down for a well deserved lunch after a long day of traveling.

"I'm glad that I could do it. I never thanked you for convincing me to keep fighting. I never would have gone back without your help," Lloyd replied.

"No problem. Always willing to help someone who lost a mother," Storm said.

"Hey how about we practice our sword fighting. You were pretty good out there. Maybe you can show me some tricks. It might be fun. What do you say Storm?" asked Lloyd.

"I suppose..." Storm replied a little uncertain.

Soon, they were up and had their swords drawn ready to fight.

_This could be interesting. The only time Storm has ever fought was either for her life or as a lesson where, with Pronyma and Mithos she was at least at risk for brutal punishment if she failed to live up to their standards._

"Ready?" Lloyd asked.

"Let's go," Storm replied.

The fight begin as Storm ran up to Lloyd who was ready to defend against her very forward attack when she suddenly managed to get around him very swiftly and knocked him over with her foot. Lloyd; however, was quick to recover and met swords with her just in time. She was merciless and showed no sign of slowing up. She then was able to quickly finish him off with a beast attack which slammed him to the ground. She ended the match with a sword up to his neck. "Nice job, but you need to work on your defense," Storm said as she offered her hand to Lloyd. The next thing Storm knew she was on the ground after Lloyd knocked her off her feet as he tripped her. "And you need to watch your opponents, no one said the match was over," Lloyd replied as he got up laughing.

Then, Storm did something unexpected, she smiled. But even more amazing was when she began to laugh. She began to laugh like she used to back when she was young and had nothing to fear for it.

Across the field a look of shock appeared across Kratos as he watched his supposedly emotionless daughter laugh while Lloyd helped her up.

_She's laughing and smiling. I haven't seen that smiling face for years. Lloyd you work more miracles than you could ever believe. There may be hope for her yet. My daughter may return to me. Please, I hope she does..._

As he watched Storm walk back over to the rest of the group with Lloyd, Kratos couldn't help but let a single tear of joy fall from his eye as he looked at his smiling daughter.

Well, tell me what you think and like I said any suggestions would be helpful. I do think we will be skipping a little more in the story to more important parts in order to get to the part I'm sure everyone is waiting for... the Tower of Salvation! Please review, for me okay?


	7. Chapter 7: Choices

1Hey everyone, I'm here again with the latest update! I hope you're enjoying the story so far because I enjoy writing it. Once again thanks to all my devoted fans, you know who you are! Read their stories! Especially Annihilation and Broken by Kratos Wilder, sorry if I sound like a broken record for having the same intro all the time. Also, if you're a Zelda fan check out Child of Destiny by my friend muffineer (another aspiring writer like me). Anyways, the chapter has what everyone has been wondering about but I won't tell you what! Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Choices

It had been several weeks since Storm had began her adventures with the Chosen's group and she was beginning to open up even more. She had become very close to everyone, especially Lloyd. They had been traveling around and having some good times and good laughs on their journey. They had just broken the seal at the Tower of Mana and had just received news from Remiel that the last seal was at the Tower of Salvation. As they were coming out of the tower, Collette suddenly collapsed, stricken with Angel Toxicosis. When Lloyd helped her up Collette tried to apologize but with no luck, she had no voice.

_One more seal and she'll be a real angel. Will that be a good thing or a bad thing? Can I help Lord Yggdrassil take away her soul? I've grown so attached to Collette. I have to for Lord Yggdrassil... thought Storm sadly._

The group soon set up camp while Collette rested. While they gathered around the campfire, Sheena finally broke the melancholy silence when she decided to make a very important announcement concerning why she was trying to kill the Chosen. After a long explanation of her world everyone was left with a new thought on what they were doing. By helping Sylverant, they were also hurting Tethe'alla.

_Our cover could be blown. Why didn't I recognize her before? The clothes were familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it! Storm thought._

After Collette had managed to develop her own method of communication Storm sat down next to her to speak with her. "Collette, are you scared about what will happen at the Tower of Salvation?" Storm asked.

"A little bit," Collette wrote onto Storm's palm with her finger.

"Well, you shouldn't worry too much, we're all here for you right?" Storm replied.

"Yeah, Storm I wanted to make sure I told you how great of a friend you've been to me. You've really opened up since I met you. I'm glad that we're friends," Collette spelled with a large smile on her face.

"Me too," Storm replied.

"Hey Collette! Come over here Genis just finished dinner, it smells great!" Lloyd called eagerly.

"Are you coming Storm? If you don't hurry Lloyd will eat all of the food," Collette wrote out.

"No, go ahead Kratos and I are going for a walk through the forest," Storm replied and Collette got up and hurried to the food where everyone was fighting off Lloyd for a piece of dinner.

"Are you ready, Storm?" asked Kratos from behind her.

"Yeah, let's go," replied Storm as she got up and began to walk with her father.

Once they were far enough into the forest they decided they were safe to begin their discussion on the Tower of Salvation.

"Storm, do you really think you can go through with this? Do you really think you can turn over the Chosen? You've become so close to her?" Kratos asked.

"If Lord Yggdrassil wishes for it then yes I'm prepared to turn her over. Why are you have second thoughts Kratos," Storm asked.

"Well...I... of course not!" Kratos answered uneasily.

"I've seen you, you're attached to that group, especially Lloyd for some reason. What aren't you telling me? It's a good thing I came along, Lord Yggdrassil was smart to send me. I bet you have been leaking information," Storm blurted out without even thinking.

"What! That's why you were sent here! You're a spy for Cruxis? They can't even trust me with the simple job of guarding the Chosen?" Kratos snapped at his daughter who didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, well so now it's out. So what are you going to do Kratos are you going to try to stop it?" Storm said as she pulled out her sword challengingly.

"Don't raise your sword at me. I will not stand for your attitude," Kratos replied as he pulled out his own sword.

Suddenly their swords clashed as they began to fight.

"You can't really expect to get away with treason against Lord Yggdrassil Kratos," Storm said as their swords met.

"You can't expect me to believe that you're okay with killing Lloyd and Collette," replied Kratos and their swords met again.

"I will if Lord Yggrdrassil commands it," Storm replied as she knocked Kratos backward from a powerful to his sword.

"You're as cold hearted as you were when you came here. You haven't changed one bit. What are you going to do now, turn me in?" Kratos yelled.

"No, but I will pull you back to Cruxis," Storm replied.

"I've had enough of that bastard Mithos," Kratos yelled back.

"How dare you. You can't win against Cruxis it's impossible," Storm replied angrily knocking her father down putting her sword next to his throat.

"Go ahead, kill me. I've had enough. You're not the daughter I once knew. You were just putting on an act weren't you?" Kratos asked.

"I don't know. Dad, don't make me do this," Storm replied.

It hit Kratos hard when he heard that word... dad... a simple he hadn't heard years. It gave him slight hope that the choice she mad wasn't as bad as he believed it would be. Maybe she wouldn't go through with it. Maybe she wouldn't kill her brother.

_She spared me after all... he thought_

"Come on," she said as she helped him up. "The next few days will be rough on all of us," she said

That's it. Sorry of it's short and if it sucked but I was speed typing this one. Their fight was pretty much fighting while arguing. Tell me what you think. Next chap will be better.


	8. Chapter 8: A Chosen's Fate

1Hi all! I hope this chapter will be better than the last! Hopefully I won't make as many typos. I was rushing last time to get it up quick. Well, here goes the chapter where Yggdrassil reenters. We'll see how well Storm, Kratos, and Yggdrassil relate with each other. I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and especially my buddy Kratos Wilder!

Chapter 8: A Chosen's Fate

Storm was laying on the bed at an inn at Hima thinking about the next day. They were on their way to the Tower of Salvation where the Chosen's fate would be sealed. She would become a traitor. Everyone she had come to care about would become her enemies once again. They had gained permission to ride a local man's dragons to the tower. She was having a lot of trouble sleeping and was tossing and turning when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Storm asked.

"It's Kratos, Lord Yggdrassil has summoned us to the outskirts of town. It's most likely about what to do with the Chosen tomorrow, you'd better hurry he's very impatient," Kratos replied through the door.

"I'm coming," Storm replied as she stumbled out of bed and quietly opened her window and came gently gilding to the ground with her wings out.

Once Kratos and Storm reached the outskirts of town they found Yggdrassil accompanied by two angels. Kratos and Storm immediately bowed to their leader.

"You may rise," he said as the two obeyed and waited attentively for their newest instructions. "Tomorrow, as you know you will deliver the Chosen to the Tower of Salvation to prepare to be Martel's vessel. Kratos will reveal himself as an angel and will defend her if need be. However Storm, you will not be joining us. Instead you will be playing along with your current act in case something goes wrong. We will still need a member of Cruxis in the group that those inferior beings can trust," Mithos ordered.

"What! I can't come along? But why do you need me to stay all of a sudden?" Storm replied shocked by Yggdrassil's newest plans.

"Well, this group seems much stronger and much more defiant than others in the past and I'm afraid if we let our guard down they may take advantage of us," Yggdrassil replied. "And Storm may I suggest that you not become too attached to anyone in that group. If they decide to attack us I cannot guarantee their safety. Do not do anything foolish for their sake's," Yggdrassil replied.

_Please Lloyd don't do anything stupid. I could never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you. You have been like a brother to me on this trip, such a great friend, Storm thought as she showed concern in her eyes._

Yggdrassil immediately noticed the emotion behind Storm's eyes and he glared at her challengingly. "Storm, what have I taught you about those emotions? Do I need to remind you once again?" Yggdrassil asked threateningly.

"No, my lord I was just..." was all Storm could get out before she was slammed forcefully to the ground by Yggdrassil.

"Don't you dare tell _me_ what _you_ think. _I _tell _you_ what to think," Yggdrassil snarled as he readied himself to attack her again.

Kratos, though, got in between Yggdrassil and Storm preventing him from injuring his daughter anymore. "I don't think that two beatings are necessary Mithos. She understands and I'm sure she won't do it again. We will obey your orders," Kratos gave in to save his daughter anymore unnecessary pain.

"Fine, but if she speaks out of line again she won't be able to stand," Yggdrassil snarled as he left with his angel bodyguards.

After Yggdrassil was gone Kratos helped an injured Storm get off of the ground and he healed her wounds.

"Sorry Dad I shouldn't have said anything," Storm apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, now let's get back and try to get some rest," Kratos replied.

"You know we can't sleep dad," Storm replied.

"Yeah, but we can at least relax a little bit right," Kratos said trying to cheer up Storm but was failing miserably.

_The next day...at the entrance to the Tower of Salvation..._

_Well this is it. I can't ignore it any longer, Collette will die and dad will become a traitor. I wish there was something I could do but there's nothing I can do. Lloyd please don't hate me or Kratos for what is about to happen..._

"Where's Kratos and Collette," asked Lloyd when he finally arrived on his dragon.

"They must be inside already," Raine replied.

"Way to wait up for us," Lloyd replied.

They party entered the tower and the first thing they noticed was the horrible feeling they got when they entered. As they began to climb the stairs they noticed many things in the bottomless floor below them. These things drifting below them looked like individual caskets. There were hundreds of them swirling below their feet.

"What are those," asked Genis.

"They look like...bodies," replied Sheena uneasily.

"You don't think that these are all the Chosen's who have failed on the past, do you?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know," replied Raine.

Once they got to the top they saw Collette and Remiel and Collette was about to break the seal.

"Collette you don't have to do this, what about your humanity," Lloyd protested but Collette ignored as she continued to break the seal. She started to glow and her wings began to reveal themselves when she finally broke the final seal.

"Hah, it's too late now. The transformation will soon be complete," Remiel began laughing maniacally. "Yes, the world will be saved, but the Chosen will lose her soul as she becomes the vessel for Martel."

"Martel? Why would the goddess need a vessel?" Sheena began.

"Her soul? Collette no! You have to stop it! That'll mean you'll die! Collette!" Lloyd screamed in protest.

_Lloyd, there is nothing you can do to stop it now. Her fate is sealed. She is the Chosen! Storm thought as she watched._

_Lloyd, please don't worry. This is for the best. I can help save the world you have to let me do this, Collette thought._

_"_Collette, you don't have to do this! You shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself. Of course I'm going to worry," Lloyd said when he heard Collette's thoughts.

_Lloyd? You can hear me! I'm so happy! Now I can tell you that I'm glad that I knew you for these past sixteen years, Collette thought._

"Collette, you knew about this didn't you?" Lloyd asked outraged.

"Yes she did Lloyd, as well as me," Raine replied.

"Professor, you knew and you didn't even try to stop her?" Lloyd screamed.

"Lloyd, she has to do this. It's either Collette or the whole world. You're not going to give up on the entire world are you?" Raine replied.

"Well..." Lloyd began.

"How can you do that to your own daughter?" Genis yelled.

"Hah, I'm not her father. You all just began to call me her father. You made that up," Remiel said as he began to finish Collette's transformation.

"No, I won't let Collette die," Lloyd said as he began to make his way for Collette when Genis held him back. "Let me go Genis!" Lloyd yelled with tears in his eyes.

"No Lloyd, we have to regenerate the world," he said.

Lloyd's only response was to push Genis away as he ran to Collette only to find that she had no emotion behind her eyes.

"Collette, no! Come back!" Lloyd yelled at an emotionless Collette. "You bastard why is her soul so important," snarled Lloyd at Remiel.

"It's not her soul we want it's her body," Remiel began.

"But why would the goddess need a body?" Sheena finally asked.

"There is no goddess Martel," Remiel said and with that Lloyd rushed at him. He and the party decided to do something to gain back Collette's lost soul. They were victims of deception and that was something Lloyd would not stand for. The fight was on...

_Now what? Yggdrassil was right. I guess that means I have to fight against Cruxis. Well here goes... Storm thought._

That's it cliffhanger, sort of. You know what happens in the game but what will happen with Storm? I just wanted to point out to anyone who didn't notice that Storm has been calling Kratos something different all the time. She started with Lord Kratos, then Kratos, and now she calls him Dad. I put this in here on purpose to show her character is softening and regaining some of her soul and humanity back. Hope you guys noticed. Well, tell me what you think. Any ideas for where the story should go would be helpful. Thanks! Till next we meet!


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth About Angels

1Hi everyone, sorry for the slow update but work and school have been taking over my life the last few days. Please don't be mad at me. Well, I hope this fight is good enough for everyone, I'm not very good at fights. (Author Note: For anyone who was wondering when Yuan would show up he'll be coming within the next few chapters). Oh, and I want to tell everyone how much I appreciate reviews and I also appreciate anyone who just reads and continues to read my story. Well, that's enough blabbing for me on with the story...

Chapter 9: The Truth About Angels

Lloyd immediately rushed at Remiel who quickly evaded his attack and also managed to knock him to the ground with a powerful punch. As Lloyd gathered himself off the ground Sheena began to throw out card after card at Remiel in order to distract him. Raine and Genis stood on the sidelines trying to keep Remiel away long enough to cast their spells.

"Photon," called Raine as a very bright light engulfed Remiel knocking him to the ground, and allowing Lloyd to attack him with a very impressive Rising Falcon attack.

Storm stood back not knowing whether to fight with Remiel or with Lloyd. Soon, one of Remiel's attacks came a little too close for comfort and she quickly decided which side she was on. She rushed at Remiel and weakly defended Lloyd as he attacked. She didn't want Yggdrassil mad at her for attacking Remiel or for not continuing her charade with Lloyd's group.

After a lot of attacks form Lloyd, Sheena, Raine, and Genis, Remiel seemed to be wearing down, but he wasn't down yet. The group was getting confident as they began to believe that they would save Collette.

_It doesn't matter if they kill Remiel there is still Lord Yggdrassil, Pronyma, and...dad._

_Storm thought, there is nothing they can do..._

"Icicle," Genis called as Remiel suddenly froze mid-air. Lloyd took this opportunity to finish him off as he ran his sword straight through Remiel and he collapsed dead on the ground.

"We did it," Lloyd said as he began to make his way to Collette.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," replied a familiar voice.

The group looked over and saw Kratos standing on the opposite side of the room.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked as he looked at his beloved mentor.

"I too am an angel of Cruxis and I must take the Chosen with me," Kratos replied as he drew out his beautiful blue wings.

"You traitor! You've been lying to us the whole time? We trusted you," Lloyd yelled.

"I've just done what I was hired to do. I was hired to protect the Chosen until she could regenerate the world. She must be sacrificed in order to regenerate it," Kratos replied gravely.

"I won't let you take her," Lloyd threatened as he pulled out his sword ready to face off against the man he had often referred to as his brother.

"I must take the Chosen," replied Kratos as he drew his own sword.

The fight began as the group faced off against Kratos. Swords clashed as Lloyd and Kratos dueled. Sheena began to help attack and defend with her plethora of cards. Raine worked extra hard as she tried to keep with the first aid she had to administer as a result of Kratos' brutal attacks. The group was seriously overwhelmed by the force that they were up against. Kratos was showing just how much stronger his angelic form was compared to the human they were used to battling alongside. There was one person there, though, that was not so impressed.

_Dad, what are you doing? You could blow them all away so easily if you wanted to. You're holding back, I can tell. Why? They're just inferior beings. You could destroy them with one shot, but all you're doing is defending yourself, Storm thought as she decided to "attack"_

Storm began to help defend Lloyd and Sheena against Kratos' Lightning attacks with her Guardian. Lloyd managed to slice Kratos' arm and it began to bleed but Kratos didn't even flinch. Storm looked into Kratos' eyes as he battled and she noticed that they were full of pain and sorrow as he attacked his former companions.

The party began to get weaker as Kratos started to gain the upper hand of the group. Suddenly, Storm heard a cry of pain as she looked beside her and saw Lloyd holding to his side as blood began to flow from where Kratos had just made contact. She looked at her father and she saw a look of surprise and shock as he suddenly grew pale at the site of what he had just done.

"Stop Kratos!" A voice cried from behind Kratos and he immediately obeyed the order.

Lloyd looked up at the man who had just arrived. He was a tall blonde man. He was very noble looking and it seemed he was a very powerful individual as Kratos flew over to him.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked annoyed at all the strange people who had been attacking him.

"I'm Yggdrassil and I am the leader of Cruxis. I'm tired of you inferior beings getting in my way. I'm here to finish you off and take what's mine," he said as he pointed to an emotionless Collette.

"You can't have her, I won't let you," Lloyd said as he got off his knee shaking.

"You have no choice," Yggdrassil laughed as he sent Lloyd into a pillar with a blast of mana causing him to black out. He then attacked everyone, including Storm who also blacked out.

"Now, kill him Kratos," Yggdrassil sneered. Kratos looked at his son lying defenseless on the floor and he was unable to attack.

"Fine, I'll do it then. That is unless you have some sort of objection," Yggdrassil said. After hearing silence from Kratos he raised his hand to administer the finishing blow to Lloyd.

Suddenly, Botta appeared with a small army of Renegades and they created a large distraction. They managed to block Kratos and Yggdrassil's vision with a small smokescreen as they carried away the group and Collete. Once the smoke was gone, Yggdrassil realized that the everyone including the Chosen were gone.

"Don't worry we'll get them back soon enough, Storm won't let me down," Yggdrassil chuckled as he warped up to Derris-Kharlan.

_Storm, please don't become a traitor like me. Please protect your brother. Lloyd work a few more of your miracles on your sister. Help her find her soul. Lloyd...do not die yet. Kratos thought to himself as he followed Yggdrassil back to Derris-Kharlan._

Well, how was it? I hope it wasn't too horrible. Yuan and Renegades next chapter!

Please read and review. P.S. to Kratos Wilder: I'm serious when I say that if you need inspiration for a new story I would be thrilled if you used Storm. I only trust my fav author to use her though. Read and review everyone!


	10. Chapter 10: The Renegades

1Well, it's the moment many of you have been waiting for, enter Yuan and Renegades. How will Storm react? I don't know, I guess you'll just have to read. Thank you to everyone who reviews my story, and also a big thank you to everyone who continues to even read it. I hope you silent readers are enjoying it and that I don't disappoint you in any way. Well, time for the next chappie!

Chapter 10: The Renegades

_All she could feel was pain. Pain all over and blood splattered all over the walls and floor, her blood. She didn't know what she did to deserve such an unusually violent punishment. All she had done was cried because she couldn't see her dad. What was so wrong about that? Yet, there was something about her emotions that Lord Yggdrassil had disapproved of. Pronyma had been order to "deal with her," and she did. She couldn't understand why Uncle Mithos had changed, why he didn't play with her or laugh with her anymore. What had she done to displease him? Those wings...those angel wings... Ever since her wings came out he had treated her different, taken her away from her father and even started to beat her for any emotion. Those accursed wings made her more like everyone but she couldn't fit in. A sudden outburst of pure, loving emotion for her father had caused her present condition. Being beaten by Pronyma, and left to lie on the cold floor in pain. Why did it happen to her? Where was her father when she needed him the most?_

Storm gasped as she woke up terrified from a horrible nightmare. It took her a few moments to recall what had just happened and she glanced around trying to gather her bearings. She had not been asleep for years, but a pretty good beating on her head had caused to black out. She was not in Derris-Kharlan and Lloyd and the others were still knocked out cold. Knocked out, but still alive. Where was she? This place reminded her of Welgaia but there was something different about it.

Storm got off of her bed and began to wonder what to do. The first thing that came to mind was to find the Chosen. Did Lord Yggdrassil have her? But if he did why would she be where she was? Should she leave and try to get back to Derris-Kharlan. No, Lord Yggdrassil had instructed her to stay with Lloyd's group. She decided to investigate where she was and started to head to the door when it suddenly opened. Two Renegade guards entered and closed the door behind them.

_So, I'm in the Renegade's base. This is great! I can kill two birds with one stone. Return the Chosen and destroy the Renegades, Storm thought._

"You! You're coming with us! Our leader wishes to speak with you! Do not attempt to resist," the guards ordered Storm.

"No objections here. I'll come quietly," she replied as she was led out of the room.

Once she entered her destination she saw what appeared to be the Renegades leader sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room with his back faced to her.

"So, what do you want out of me," Storm asked the mysterious man with a hint of sass in her voice.

"I'm here to strike a bargain with you Storm," the man replied.

_That voice, it's familiar. How does he know my name? Wait a minute it couldn't be..._

With that the chair spun around revealing a blue-haired half-elf. It was none other than one of her childhood companions. Yuan, the man she had always played with, someone who she had felt she could trust was standing in front of her, leader of a group against Cruxis.

"Yuan! You're the leader of the Renegades! But I thought you and Mithos were friends! What about my father and me! You're the traitor!" Storm was overcome by shock at her discovery.

"Yes, I'm the leader of the Renegades. So, like I said, I've called you hear to make a deal with you. I'm willing to keep your little secret form Lloyd's group as long as you let us hide the Chosen. All you have to do is tell Mithos that you don't know where she is. You were knocked out cold, I think he'd believe you," Yuan negotiated.

"Oh please Yuan. Do you really think you can make a bargain with me, when you have so much to lose yourself? I could sell you out to Lord Yggdrassil so easily. He's been looking for the Renegade's leader for a long time now. Now, I know that you lead them and where your base is. Why don't you let me do the negotiating around here. How about we keep each other's secrets quiet for now and the Chosen will remain with Lloyd's group, but I'll let Yggdrassil come and pick her up himself if he wants her," suggested Storm.

"Dammit Storm, fine I'll let you keep the Chosen but Yggdrassil can't know where this base is. You know when I look at you, you remind me so much of your father, but you're even more like Mithos," Yuan replied as he gazed at the young girl. "You should be wary, I'm not the only person close to you who's keeping secrets from you," he added.

"What?" Storm began when suddenly the doors behind her opened and the Lloyd and the others entered the room still shaken from their near death experience. Storm gave one last intimidating look at Yuan before she turned around and smiled sweetly at her group. She walked over towards them to see how they were all doing.

"Hey, what were you doing in here?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, I woke up before you guys so I decided I'd find out who rescued us," Storm replied.

"Yeah, we've pretty much got this whole ordeal somewhat straightened out," Genis replied.

"Yeah, except you guys hadn't exactly finished your side of the story," Sheena added looking at Yuan waiting for a reply.

"Well, as you already know, we're a group separate from Cruxis called the Renegades. Our goal is to prevent the revival of Martel," Yuan began.

"So that's why you tried to kill Collette," Raine burst in.

"Yes, but now we're unable to kill her as her body is now in a sort of defensive mode. If we were to try and harm her she could kill us. Which is why, Lloyd, that in order to prevent Martel's revival we need you. Men secure him," Yuan ordered as a group of Renegades began to close in on the group.

"What! Why can't you guys decide if you're helping us or if you're against us," Lloyd yelled as he drew his sword and quickly attacked Yuan who fell to the ground.

"Sir, your wounds from Hima haven't healed yet," a soldier advised.

"Damn you Kratos," Yuan said weakly.

"Wait, that was you at Hima!" Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd don't just stand there like an idiot, let's go," Storm yelled at her companion. Lloyd spun around and noticed that everyone had already used the distraction as an opportunity to run. Lloyd quickly followed them, leaving Storm behind. She looked at Yuan and sarcastically saluted him before following after the others.

_She is getting bad, Kratos I thought you would have tried to prevent any more victims. Why did you let him change your own daughter into one of "them"? Yuan wondered._

"Now what!" Raine yelled as they rounded a corner trying to stay one step ahead of the Renegades.

"Let's go to Tethe 'alla.," Sheena suggested.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Genis asked.

"Well, it was the Renegades who convinced the Tethe 'alla king that we should kill the Chosen of Sylverant. They had me come here on a Rheihard. I'm sure they have more around here somewhere," Sheena replied as she began to search for a Rheihard dock.

"I bet Tethe 'alla will have sort of technology that can help bring Collette back," Raine suggested as the rounded yet another corner.

"They might, we'll have to go to Meltokio to get permission from the king to go to the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak," Sheena answered.

Soon, they entered a room and inside the group found three Rheihards. They spent no time quickly jumping onto them and prepared to launch. Sheena and Collette jumped on one, Genis and Raine another, and Storm and Lloyd took the remaining Rheihard. Storm had flown these before but pretended to fumble with the controls. Soon, the entire group was off the ground and were flying away from the Renegades base.

_Well, I guess my journey will be longer than expected. This should prove to be much more interesting than I thought. I wonder what dad's doing now? I hope he's already, Storm thought as the Rheihards warped to Tethe 'alla._

_Where are you now Storm? Are you and Lloyd alright? I really hope that things are going alright for you, I hope the Renegades haven't hurt you. I can only pray, but to who I don't know, Kratos thought as he walked through Mithos' castle._

"Kratos, I hope that your daughter is taking good care of the Chosen. If she fails this mission it will be her last. I trust her enough but I'm afraid that her emotions have been coming back. We may need to knock some out of her again. What do you think?" Mithos asked his old friend.

"I haven't seen any signs of her soul come back yet," Kratos lied. He hoped to Martel that Mithos wouldn't catch it, he couldn't stand his daughter getting another bloody beating from Pronyma. He'd hoped she was done with that years ago when she lost her feelings.

That night Kratos stared up at the sky and began to talk to someone he hadn't spoken to in a while.

_Anna, it's me. Sorry if I haven't talked to you lately. I need a little guidance. I hope I haven't disappointed you with how Storm is. I've tried my best but I believe that I've failed your expectations greatly. Lloyd seems alright though, I just hope he won't get hurt by getting involved with Cruxis. Am I doing alright? I don't know how I'll ever be able to atone for all of the sins I've committed against you, Lloyd, and Storm. I'm sorry._

_Kratos..._

Kratos lifted his head up as he felt a cool breeze blow across his face, something very uncommon on Derris-Kharlan. He knew it was Anna and her touch was very comforting. He hoped she wasn't too disappointed in him.

Well, how was it? I hope the ending wasn't too corny and I hope that there was enough Yuan for everyone. I also hope that Storm's character is started to come through. This chapter showed a lot about her past and the effect it has on her now. Will she be able to overcome her past and save her future? I don't know I haven't thought that far ahead yet.


	11. Chapter 11: Stuck in Between

1Hey everyone! I'm sorry if I left everyone with questions but I can't guarantee that they will all be answered here. I want to make sure we see Storm develop since she is, after all, the character we're focusing on. Don't worry Kratos won't be gone anytime soon. I love him too much to just throw him out of the story. Yuan's not too important to me though, but I'll make sure he gets into the story where he should. Also, there may be a little romance in upcoming chapters. (Storm x ?) . I'm very excited to see where I can lead this story. I know where I want to go but I don't quite know how to get there. Suggestions, what do you guys want to see? Kratos Wilder, thanks again for your constant support. I saw you're working on a new story on your profile so good luck with that can't wait to see it. Anyway on to chapter 11!

Chapter 11: Stuck in Between

"Storm, what's your situation? Do you have the Chosen?" Yggdrassil asked Storm through her hologram projector. She was hidden in the brush at night while everyone else was sleeping. They had just recently crashed their Rheihards in Tethe 'alla due to a lack of mana. The mana supply in Thethe 'alla was short since the group had released seals in Sylverant causing the parallel world's spirits to go back into slumber. They were currently heading towards the Imperial City of Meltokio to meet with the king. They had spent the entire day traveling down the Fooji Mountains and the group was exhausted, except for Storm who couldn't sleep anyway.

"Yes my lord, she is currently in her defensive system and is showing no conscious control over her thoughts or actions. We're currently heading towards Meltokio. They will soon realize that there is nothing they can do to save her and she will soon belong to us. There's no real rush, she'll come quietly," Storm replied.

"Good, I knew I could count on you. Did you ever discover anything about your rescuers, the Renegades?" He asked.

"No, sir. They must have realized who I was working for and they made sure I didn't wake up inside their base," Storm lied respecting Yuan's deal. She was very good at lying so Yggdrassil didn't even notice.

"Well, we can't expect them to reveal their identity so easily. Well done Storm, if you keep up the excellent work there may be a reward for you when you come back home. Remember everything you were ever taught about those humans on those planets," Mithos warned.

"Yes, my lord," Storm replied before turning off the projector. She began to head back to camp to resume her night watch duty. Once she returned she looked over at all of her companions. They didn't look as evil and violent as Yggdrassil had always taught her.

_"Never trust those humans down there. They're aggressive and violent and will attack anyone without warning. They killed Martel, she was a saint and never deserved to be killed. Her last wish was to stop discrimination, Storm, the only way to do that is by turning everyone else into lifeless beings, like us," Mithos had said. Storm had always believed that. She was taught it since she was old enough to understand things like that._

She stared around the camp and wondered why she was becoming attached to them. They didn't seem as unpredictable as Yggdrassil made them out to be, in fact, they seemed friendly. What was it that Lloyd had said? He wanted a world without discrimination where there would be no sacrifices like Collette. Yggdrassil and Lloyd wanted the same things but they were so different in how to obtain their ideal worlds. Then there was Storm who was caught in the middle, biologically both an angel and a human. She had no Cruxis crystal so she was different from the others in Cruxis, but she was an angel so she was different from everyone else on these planets. She didn't fit in anywhere. Where was she in terms of discrimination? She would discriminated and condemned by everyone should they find out. Lloyd would never except her. But why did she care if he did or not?

"You seem kinda lost in thought," a voice called behind her. She turned around only to find Lloyd looking at her.

"Yeah, I think a lot when I sit here at night," she replied.

"What's on your mind?" Lloyd asked as he sat down next to her.

"I was just thinking about sacrafices and discrimination," she replied. She got a strange look in return from Lloyd.

_Did I say too much? Was that a wrong thing to mention?_

"Actually, that's why I can't sleep," he replied as he looked up at the stars. "I wish there was away we could save the worlds without any sacrifices like Collette and all the people in the human ranches. I also wish there was a way we could end discrimination between elves, humans, and half-elves," Lloyd explained.

"You mean between the humans and the Desians?" Storm replied.

"Well, yeah, but Sheena said that half-elves are treated pretty rough here in Tethe 'alla. I wish we could stop the hatred," Lloyd said.

"I never really fit in much when I was younger and a lot of the time I still don't so I can understand what they all go through. It can be pretty rough," Storm admitted.

"Really, why wouldn't you fit in? I think you're a great person. You're so much fun and you're great to talk with," Lloyd replied astonished.

"Oh, it's nothing much. I'm just being silly. It must be the lack of sleep talking," Storm lied.

"I know how that feels too," Lloyd laughed. Storm laughed along with him. They sat together and talked for the rest of the night. Storm really enjoyed Lloyd's company and began to wonder even more why she was supposed to hate him.

The next morning, the group made their way to Meltokio. By that afternoon, the group finally reached the entrance to Meltokio. They were about to go inside the city when Sheena stopped them. She handed Lloyd a note.

"What's this for? Aren't you coming in with us?" Lloyd asked.

"No, this is where I leave you, for now. I have to go back to my city of Mizuho, I need to go back and give them an update on my mission. You have to remember they all still think I'm trying to kill you guys. Give this letter to the king and he should give you entrance to the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak. The note explains everything and they should be able to find a cure for Collette there," Sheena explained.

"We're gonna miss you Sheena," Storm replied sadly.

"Sorry, but hey maybe we'll run into each other soon," Sheena replied happily as she turned and left the group to fend for themselves.

"Okay, let's go to the castle," Raine suggested as the group started to make their way into the foreign city.

Kratos had had enough of Mithos and his stupid ideas and he was about to take matters into his hands...again. He could only pray that this time his actions wouldn't cause harm to his loved ones like the last time. He made his way towards Tethe 'alla where he would find everything he needed to help Lloyd. He hoped that by helping Lloyd he could eventually help Storm. Yggdrassil had actually allowed Kratos to go down to Tethe 'alla to keep an eye on Storm. He would help his children and gather everything he needed to pull his plan together.

_"Kratos, I'm very impressed with your daughter and I have decided to give her a special "promotion" when she comes back," Mithos said to the seraphim._

_"What kind of promotion," Kratos asked hesitantly._

_"With time you will find out, but we'll all be much closer as a result of it. That I can guarantee," he replied._

Mithos' words worried Kratos and he feared that his daughter didn't have much time left. He had to save her...and Lloyd. He had to hurry. He just hoped that Lloyd would trust him enough to let him help. He had to if they even wanted a chance to save the two worlds.

Well did everyone like this chapter? I hope so because I kind of ran out of ideas so I decided to focus on Storm's past and how it affects her now and I wanted to let everyone know about how Kratos was doing. Tell me if there's something you think the story's missing. I feel as if I'm falling into a deep writer's block. Help! Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12: Through Another's Eyes

1Hey everyone, sorry if I've been taking forever to update but my life has been over run by tests this week and I haven't had a quiet moment to think and write. Well anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed including everyone who is new to the story. Thanks again to Kratos Wilder who is constantly supporting me. But I have decided, due to one bad review (you know the kind that just really brings you down and tears apart your self-consciousness) to write a chapter about Kratos and Mithos' backgrounds with Storm. Now, everyone do realize that these characters are going to be different because they've been around Storm for years. Kratos has been an active father to Storm for sixteen years so he's going to be different than he was in the game with just Lloyd. I will explain why Mithos acts the way he does now, compared to the game because Storm will obviously affect him. The point of the story was to show a new character and also show how she affects the others we all have come to know and love. Sorry, if anyone who likes the story feels as if I'm taking this rough but I have wanted to clear the confusion before but just remember I love all of my constant supporters and also any new fans who start to read this. Thanks!

Chapter 12: Through Another's Eyes

_"If I go my daughter will go as well. My life means nothing without her and I do not think I can live without her," Kratos pleaded._

_Mithos picked up the young girl and was disgusted at the thought of an inferior being coming back with them to Derris-Kharlan. _

_"Filthy creatures. Why should I share my home with one of them, she'll just betray me someday," he thought._

_Suddenly, the young girl stared up at Mithos with two big, hazel eyes. Her eyes stirred something deep within his memory. _

_Martel..._

_The young child smiled at the half-elf and giggled. _

_"Martel had that same glimmer in her eyes. She had that same sweet smile and those soft, gentle eyes," Mithos thought and his decision was made. _

_"Fine, she can come along with us, but you should feel honored that I would even consider allowing a human in Derris-Kharlan," Mithos replied to Kratos._

_That was fourteen years ago..._

Mithos walked through the halls of his castle as he traveled to his quarters where he could receive an update on the Chosen's group from Storm. While he continued down the corridors he noticed an angel fly by him.

_"I can still remember when she turned into an angel, something I still can't figure out. She was never introduced to a Cruxis crystal or exsphere. How could she get wings and manage to harness elven and angelic powers?" Mithos thought as he stared at the angel._

_FLASHBACK_

_He was watching Storm defend herself against hoards of angels. All of her strength was being put to the test. It would prove to be the most important fight of her life. If she won she would officially join the Cruxis high order if she lost, then she would be killed. Mithos was very interested to see what the result would be. The young girl had advanced rapidly through all of her classes and by the age of twelve seemed ready for the test. The question on everyone's minds were: Would a human without an exsphere be able to defeat that many angels?_

_The answer seemed to be apparent as Mithos watched the girl get torn apart slowly by the seemingly endless amount of angels. She soon collapsed on the ground from exhaustion and awaited her fate._

_"Well, I guess this is it, she couldn't stand up to it anyway. It's a shame too, her personality was a lot like Martel, but she's weaker than I thought," Mithos thought._

_Suddenly he noticed Storm beginning to glow and two beautiful blue wings appeared on her back as she stood up with a new found strength. Everyone watching stopped and stared at the amazing sight before. What they saw was a real angel. An angel who was not created from a Cruxis crystal. Someone who was born with hidden abilities._

_"Maybe she's stronger than I thought," Mithos thought._

_Storm managed to blow away the remaining angels quickly using her new angelic powers. As soon as she was done Mithos came down to her._

_"This girl has a special power. I must harness her abilities and find a way to use it myself. I will not let her into the wrong hands. If she ever decided to turn on me it may be the end of Cruxis and Martel would be lost," Mithos thought._

_"Storm, after seeing your powers I have decided to take you on as my apprentice. You will not be staying with your father anymore. You will be working with me only. We'll strengthen your powers to their full potential," Mithos said to Storm._

After that Mithos constantly kept close tabs on Storm and would not let her get to close to her father for fear that he would lead her away from Cruxis. Mithos would keep her emotions guarded and would not allow her to think for herself. Mithos would never admit it to himself or to anyone else but the reason he was doing all of this was because he was afraid. He was afraid that she may one day defeat him and destroy Cruxis...

_"Sixteen years fly by so quickly," Kratos thought, "especially when you've lived for over four thousand years."_

He remembered the day that he took Storm to Cruxis, although it was a day he often tried to forget. The day his entire world fell apart. He loved his daughter so much, she was the only one in his life who still cared about him. She was what remained of his once perfect life.

Hearing her laughter running through Derris-Kharlan always made his life that much more bearable. She was a very intelligent child and was often deep in thought even at her young age. Everyone said that she had gotten that from her father, but only he noticed that she was beautiful like her motherThose big hazel eyes contained so much emotion that they could melt anyone's heart. You could see into her very soul through those eyes. They showed determination, love, joy, hope, and as of lately...pain.

He could see it in her. Ever since Mithos began training her those eyes lost most of the emotion behind them. The only thing he could see was pain and depression. He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. Her whole life she had been told that humans were bad and half-elves were good. Cruxis was right and everyone else was wrong. Sacrifice was okay as long as what they wanted was achieved. Emotions got in the way and should thus be pushed away. Love would only get away and the only person you should trust is yourself. These few principles pretty much summed up Storm's entire life. Kratos believed her life was nothing but distrust, hatred, confusion, and pain. He only wished that he could help erase all the years of torture from Mithos.

_Kratos had turned the corner to the training room to work on his sword skills a bit but when he walked in he saw something that made his heart stop. He saw the walls splattered with blood and in the middle of the room laid his daughter curled up holding her wounds. She was covered in blood and she was in immense pain. He was about to run to his child to comfort her when someone from behind grabbed his arm. He spun around to see who would try to prevent him from performing his fatherly duties. He turned only to find a smiling Mithos._

_"What have you done to her? Kratos asked outraged._

_"She has to become an angel eventually. She shows too much emotion and must be punished for it," Mithos replied._

_"You have to let me see her," Kratos asked._

_"No, I'm afraid that you may ruin my training. You'll only put those emotions back into her and we'll just have to knock it out of her again and you wouldn't want that," Mithos replied._

_"Let me see my daughter," Kratos demanded._

_"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. Guards take him away while I tend to the young lady," Mithos smirked as two angels carried Kratos away._

Now, Kratos looked at his daughter and saw the pain and confusion in her eyes. He could tell that she didn't know where she could go and didn't know where she belonged in the world. All those years of pain and hatred transformed his lively, chipper daughter into a serious, lifeless angel. She was exactly what Mithos wanted her to become. Now he was afraid that he would never get her back. But, there was a small amount of hope in his heart that her soul could come back, he just hoped Lloyd wasn't too late.

Okay, that's it. I hope that this chapter really helped with Storm, Kratos, and Mithos' personalities and I hope I didn't offend anyone with my ranting earlier, I've calmed down some. I just hope that my writing isn't as horrible as they say and I hope that I am able to make some people happy with my story. Please read and review and help boost my spirits.

Kratos' favorite fan, signing out.


	13. Chapter 13: Raine and Genis

1Hi everyone, well I have to say that you all did a wonderful job of boosting my spirits and it makes my heart feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I hope that last chapter helped everyone understand what Storm's relationship is like with everyone in Cruxis. Kratos Wilder, you are such an awesome buddy (I hope I can start a "Give Kratos A Hug" club soon.) Anyway, I've been having trouble deciding where I want to go with this next but I think I've finally figured it out, Also, thank to everyone who reviewed because your reviews make writing this story so much fun! I would also like to thank Campin' Carl for their review. I'm glad that you took the time to read my story and make it sound better, so I went back and changed it, I must have missed that boo-boo myself (whoops!). Thank you for giving me a productive criticism that doesn't insult my intelligence and make my self-esteem drop. Well, here goes chapter 13.

Chapter 13: Genis and Raine

The past couple of days had flown by and the group had grown larger as well. Zelos Wilder, the Chosen of Tethe' alla, had joined the group. The red haired man was constantly flirting with every female that moved. Lloyd and Genis on the other hand were treated as if they didn't even exist, and when Zelos did acknowledge them it was so they could do something for him.

_What a dense and perverted Chosen! I had know I idea that what everyone said about was true. He really is as bizarre as everyone says he is, Storm thought._

The other addition to their group was a young girl named Presea Combatir. She was a young, rather emotionless girl with pink pigtails. When Storm met Presea the first thing she had noticed was her Cruxis Crystal.

_Another victim of the Cruixs Crystal. I'm just glad that I didn't get one of those, then I really would be a lifeless being, void of any emotion, Storm thought sadly._

Once the group had reached the castle they were informed that the king was not well and that he could not be seen by anyone. At first it seemed that it would be impossible for them to get in, until they met Presea. With her help, the group managed to sneak into the castle where they managed to deliver their letter to the Pope. After being told to wait in a room Storm became very nervous and fidgety.

"What's the matter Storm? Why are you so anxious all of a sudden?" Lloyd asked, concerned about her strange behavior.

"It's nothing, I just don't like to be locked into small rooms. It brings back bad memories," Storm replied.

"Like what?" Lloyd asked, but Storm's answer was cut off by the entrance of Zelos along with a small group of Papal Knights.

It was soon discovered that the only way that the group would be able to take Collette to Sybak was to take Zelos along to keep an eye on them. Lloyd and the others reluctantly agreed and they were all soon on their way towards the Imperial Research Academy. Once they got to Sybak the entered the large building which was the Academy. After learning that Collette's angel transformation was caused by her Cruxis Crytal, an advanced form of the exsphere, they decided that the only way to bring her back was to create a Key Crest for her.

That was where they were now, they were waiting for Lloyd to finish Collette's Key Crest. Storm was waiting outside with the rest of the group.

_It doesn't matter if he gets this Key Crest made, there's no way that it will be able to control Collette's Cruxis Crystal. It is much more powerful than an exsphere, Storm thought._

Storm looked next to her when she noticed someone sitting next to her. She looked over and saw Zelos.

_Oh boy, I can already figure out where this conversation will go, she thought as she sighed._

"What is it Zelos?" Storm asked.

"Well...you see...I was just wondering...you and Lloyd...you're not...you know?" Zelos asked.

"No, Zelos we're just friends, that's it," Storm replied.

"YES! All right, that means that I can totally hit on you, even though I probably would have anyway," Zelos replied as he jumped and ran off.

Storm sat there with her jaw hanging at what she had just heard. She tried to get back to what she was thinking in order to ignore what had just happened.

_It's going to be a long trip from here on out," Storm thought._

Soon, Lloyd came out with the finished Key Crest. He walked over to Collette.

"Well, I finally finished your birthday present. Of course this isn't how I planned to give it to you," Lloyd said as he placed the Key Crest, which was on a necklace, around Collette's neck. They all stood awaiting some sort of reaction from Collette. After a few moments they all realized that their plan had failed.

"Now what?" Lloyd asked apparently very disappointed at the outcome of the event.

"Well, I suggest that we go back to Sylverant and ask Dirk what to do. He may know more than we do about how to control her Cruxis Crystal," Raine suggested.

"No way! You guys are not allowed to leave Tethe 'alla. It's my job to make sure that you guys don't go back there," Zelos replied.

"Please Zelos. Won't you do it, for me?" Raine asked Zelos.

"Well, I suppose if we don't tell anyone they'll never even know we left," Zelos replied.

"Aha! Now you've all done it. Zelos, committing treason against Tethe 'alla by aiding the people from Sylverant. You're all coming back with us," yelled two Papal Knights as they came out from hiding.

"Aw, man. It's not what it looks like. I've got nothing to do with this. It was all Lloyd and Genis," yelled Zelos.

"Come on, you're all coming. First, though we need to test you all," The knoghts replied as they began to test all of them.

"What's going on," Lloyd asked.

"They always test all criminals to see whether they are elf, half-elf, or human," Zelos replied.

The guards tested everyone but when they got to Storm, they became very confused. They looked at their each other and couldn't figure out what was wrong. She was displaying readings to be all three qualities, but she was mainly showing to be human. They had no idea to respond to their results.

"She looks enough like a human, we'll just call her that," one of the knights said to the other as they continued their job.

_Great, I don't even fit in around here. I'm not a human, a half-elf, or an elf. So what am I? Storm wondered._

"Aha, we've found two half-elves," yelled one of the guards as they tested Genis and Raine.

"What are you talking about? Genis and the Professor are elves," Lloyd replied.

Genis looked sadly at Raine who nodded at her younger brother. "It's true Lloyd, we are half-elves. We've lied to all of you all this time," Raine sadly replied.

"Okay, you two you're coming with us, the rest of you are going to get locked up for awhile, take them away," the knight replied as he started to take Genis and Raine out of the building.

"Wait! Where are you taking them?" Lloyd frantically yelled.

"All half-elves are executed for any crime," replied the knight as he took Genis and Raine away and out of sight.

"No! We have to save them," Lloyd yelled at the others.

"Sorry to tell you this Lloyd, but I think we're going to have a hard enough time saving ourselves," Storm responded.

Soon, the group was locked in a small room in what appeared to be a laboratory in the basement of another building. They looked around and noticed two half-elves standing in the room with them. Presea immediately noticed the half-elves and his herself from their sight. The young half-elf woman looked at Presea and seemed to immediately recognize her.

"Presea?" The woman asked. Presea moved closer to a corner of the room, as far away from the lady as she could.

"How do you know Presea, and who are you?" Lloyd asked.

"My name is Kate and I'm a researcher for the Church of Martel. We were ordered by the Pope to conduct research on growing a Cruxis Crystal inside of a human body. Our research subject was Presea. She probably hates us all for it," Kate replied.

"Why are you down here with us?" Storm asked.

" The Pope won't allow them to conduct research with anyone else," a familiar voice responded behind them.

The group looked over and was surprised to see Sheena standing behind them. She had managed to sneak by the guards and had enter the "prison."

"Sheena, what are you doing here?" Storm asked.

"I heard what had happened and I figured I should help you guys save Genis and Raine," Sheena replied. She glanced over to the slightly larger group. "Whoa, you brought that stupid Chosen along with you?" Sheena asked shocked.

"We didn't really have a choice, anyway Kate, continue your story," Storm replied.

"We're not allowed to conduct our research anywhere else. We're half-elves so we get locked up down here," Kate answered.

"That's horrible!" Lloyd replied.

"That's the way it is here. Half-elves are treated like dirt, like your friends back there. That's just the way it is," Zelos said.

"Genis and Raine! We've got to help them! We need to find a way out of here," Lloyd said as he began to frantically search for a way out.

"You seem to really care about your friends, even though they are half-elves," Kate said.

"I don't care who or what they are, they're my friends and that's all that matters," Lloyd responded.

_Wow, I thought that most humans despised half-elves but for some reason Lloyd still cares about Genis and Raine. He just doesn't seem like the rest of them. Storm thought._

"I could help you," Kate offered, "you really seem to care a lot about your friends. Just promise me that you will come back and I'll try to help Presea with her Cruxis Crystal."

"Sure, I promise that we will come back. But, we really need to help save Genis and Raine," Lloyd replied enthusiastically.

Kate then opened a secret exit which she obviously had used many times before.

"We'll be back, I promise you," Lloyd said as he left the room with the others.

There was no time to slow down as the group began to sprint across the Tethe' alla Bridge. They began to see the Papal Knights in the distance with...Genis and Raine! They were closing in on them. Just when they thought that they would easily catch up, the bridge began to go up. The group looked at the huge chasm that lay before them.

"We're going to have to jump it," Lloyd said.

"Are you crazy we'll never make it," Zelos replied.

"Yes we will," Lloyd replied as he forced Zelos to jump. Collette easily flew across the gap while the others missed the other end of the bridge and began to fall. Suddenly, Sheena thought of a way to save them. She called upon Undine who saved the group with a large water spout that shout them back into the air.

Once they were safely on the ground, the group ran up to the Knights and prepared to fight.

"Let my friends go," Lloyd yelled as he drew his swords.

_I can't believe that he still cares about those two even though the deceived him and made him believe they were elves. I guess not ALL humans hate half-elves. Was Lord Yggdrassil lying to me? Storm thought as she drew out her swords and prepared to fight._

Well, how was it? Sorry if it seemed like it was thrown together, but once again school and extra curricular activities have taken over my life. Sorry, but I will try to get up a new chapter sooner next time. Thank you all for waiting so patiently. Next chapter preview, Kratos if you don't mind:

Kratos: Discover what happens when Storm and the others fight the Papal Knights. Yuan, Pronyma, and even myself will make some appearances and discover a little more about Zelos and Storm. (Hint, there may be a funny scene) Also, what will happen to Collette. All these questions shall be answered and more in the next chapter! Until then.

Thanks Kratos, read and review.


	14. Chapter 14: The Power of Friendship

1Hi everybody! I'm trying to update this as quickly as I can but still trying to make worth reading. Please tell me if I am rushing too much and if there's something else you want me to do to make this better. I'm always up for suggestions to improve the story or my writing. Just don't hurt my feelings and insult me. Well, anyway I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because I had a lot of ideas for it! Chapter 14!

Chapter 14: The Power of Friendship

The Papal Knights went down easily for Lloyd and Storm. They were no match for their combined efforts. By the end of the battle the knights dropped Raine and Genis and ran for their lives.

"You guys came for us...even thought we're half-elves," Genis said to Lloyd and the others.

"Of course, you guys are our friends. It doesn't matter what race you are, you're still the same people. Now, let's not worry about that anymore," Lloyd said reassuring his friend Genis.

"Right, now we need to get to Sylverant. We have to go and get the Rheiards," Raine replied.

"One problem, there isn't enough mana to teleport over to Sylverant we still need to get the power from Volt and we can't exactly carry them over their on our backs," Storm said.

"Don't worry about that part, I know how we can carry them you guys just take us where you left them," Zelos replied.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Lloyd questioned.

"You'll see when we get there," Zelos replied.

_That night..._

The group set up camp near the Fooji Mountains and decided to take a break before beginning to climb it. Storm had gone off to bathe in a nearby river. The others were relaxing by the fire when suddenly they heard a scream. They all looked over and saw Zelos running for his life from...Storm!

"Get back here you perverted little freak!" Storm screamed as she chased after Zelos.

"When I catch you you're gonna wish you had never been spying on me! Oh, you are so dead. I'm gonna strangle you! Get back here," Storm screamed as Zelos continued to dodge her apparently proud of himself for what he had just seen.

The rest of the group laughed at the sight of the two running through the forest. "Well, at least he's not peeping on just me," Sheena replied as she returned to the fire.

_The next day..._

After a very long walk up the Fooji Mountains the group finally made it to the top. They went over to where the Rheiards were. Zelos was just about to show off his fabulous idea when the group was captured. They were caught in some sort of Cruxis trap. Everyone was stuck except for Collette who wasn't doing much anyway.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked confused at what had just happened.

Suddenly, an angel flew down. She looked very stern and very powerful. "I am Pronyma, one of the Five Grand Cardinals, and I am here to take what belongs to Lord Yggdrassil," she said as she flew over to Collette.

_I guess I can't put it off any longer. It's time for Collette to leave. I kind of wish that it wouldn't happen...no! I can't think like that. If I think that way Pronyma might... I just won't think that way. This is for the best, Storm stumbled with her thoughts as she recalled her past._

Just as Pronyma landed by Collette, Yuan appeared. "Lady Pronyma, what a surprise to see you here," Yuan said as he looked at Pronyma and then over to the trapped group.

"Hello, Lord Yuan. I'm here to retrieve the Chosen for Lord Yggdrassil, and yourself?" she questioned.

"I'm here for Lloyd, is that alright," Yuan replied.

"You still think that you need me?" Lloyd replied.

"I have no orders about him so I don't see why not," she replied. "What is this ugly thing on your neck. A key crest! Well, we'll just have to take that wretched thing off," Pronyma said as she reached out to take Collette's necklace off.

"Collette, no run away," Lloyd yelled to his friend.

"N..n..NO!" Collette suddenly cried as she stepped away from Pronyma clutching her necklace tightly.

"Collette? You can talk! You're back to normal?" Lloyd asked amazed at what happened to Collette.

"No! You little...how dare you," Pronyma shrieked as she reached out at Collette who moved backward a few steps...

_Wow! She is back to normal, but how? Who cares. I have to admit I really missed that voice that smile..._

...and she tripped releasing the others from the trap.

_...I even missed that, Storm thought._

"Lloyd, I wanted to tell you how much I loved your present but I couldn't. I couldn't speak but I wanted to tell you... Thank you Lloyd," Collette said as Lloyd ran over to her.

"You're welcome, I'm so happy that you're back Collette," Lloyd said but soon looked over and saw that Pronyma was ready to fight. "Let's talk later Collette, I have some unfinished business to take care of with Cruxis," Lloyd said as he face Pronyma and drew his swords.

_Yes, I can finally fight Pronyma. She has always hated me for some reason, but now I can finally kick her around for all the years she's hit me. She'll see how strong I am, Storm thought as she drew her sword. _

Kratos was heading towards Tethe' alla in order to call Yuan to Lord Yggdrassil. He also wanted to spend a little time to find Lloyd and Storm and see if they were alright. If he worked his plan right he would be able to help Lloyd save both worlds. But, would Storm let him help. He had heard a rumor that Pronyma was sent down to Tethe' alla recently to find the Chosen's group. He hoped that she wasn't after Storm for something.

_Please be safe Storm, I don't need to find you in pain again. I don't think my heart could take it if something bad happened to you. I know that Yggdrassil has the power and heart to kill you if he really wanted to. I only hope that you keep your feelings inside for just a while longer, at least until Lloyd can save us both. Please, Storm, just hang on a little bit longer, I will find you._

Well, sorry if it's short. It's shorter than I planned on it being. Pretty soon I hope that Storm's identity will be revealed. Once that happens and when Lloyd and Storm discover they are siblings I have some very emotional scenes al thought up and everything. I hope you won't be disappointed. I'm kinda trying to get there faster because Storm will go through a dramatic change then. Sorry, I'm giving away too much. Next time, Pronyma and the group fight. Kratos appears and more Yuan! Then, we'll really start the Tethe 'alla adventure.


	15. Chapter 15: Conflicting Thoughts

1Hi again! Are you all ready for Chapter 15? I hope it's everything you could want and more! I actually thought of this while taking a walk, go figure! Anyways, thank you to everyone who reads this story and an extra special thank you to everyone who reviews it. I really hope you all enjoy reading this because I really enjoy writing it, when I get to the computer to do it. I also hope that everyone's questions will be answered soon. I haven't completely decided when exactly Storm's identity will be revealed but I have a pretty good idea of when I want it to be. Okay, so enjoy this next piece of the story.

Author Note: During the fights I like to use anyone and everyone who is able to fight just because that's the way it would be in reality. Who says I have to stick with how the battles work on the game? My story is different from that!

Chapter 15: Conflicting Thoughts

Pronyma immediately rushed the group as Collette, Genis, and Raine began to chant while Lloyd, Zelos, Sheena, Presea, and Storm distracted her. Even though she had quite a few people attacking her at once, Pronyma proved to be a formidable opponent. Even though she was able to defend herself, Pronyma decided it was best to call in her reinforcements. Three angels flew down and began to fight with Lloyd, Presea, and Zelos. This left Storm open for an assault from Pronyma.

"There are more of these angels," Lloyd asked as he battled an angel with a little help from Collette.

"It would appear so," replied Presea in her monotonous voice.

Storm was listening to Lloyd and didn't see Pronyma moving towards her, but she did feel her as Pronyma tackled her, knocking her off balance.

"You know you shouldn't turn your back on an opponent, Storm," Pronyma laughed as Storm landed on the ground.

As Storm regained her composure, Pronyma prepared to attack again. This time though Storm was ready and dodged her attack and countered it with a slice to Pronyma's shoulder. Pronyma let out a shrill scream as blood began to flow from her injury.

"Why...you little..." Pronyma said.

"If I didn't have to hold back, you would have been dead already," Storm growled at her.

Pronyma then attacked using a Agarasium attack throwing Storm into the air. Storm tried her best to land on her feet but was immediately slammed to the ground with Pronyma's Leonasium attack. Storm laid stunned on the ground and tried to lift her head up to find Pronyma but the world seemed to be spinning. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her side as Pronyma kicked her.

"You little mongrel, I would kill you right now if Yggdrassil would let me, but believe me he will let me beat you for your attitude," Pronyma said as she prepared to attack Storm.

Storm braced herself for another attack when suddenly Pronyma let out a blood-curdling scream. Lloyd had taken the opportunity to stab Pronyma in her side while she was distracted. Pronyma flew up in the air, holding her side from the pain.

"Leave her alone!" Lloyd yelled as he pointed his sword at the powerful half-elf.

"You...you got away this time, but believe me we'll meet again soon," Pronyma said as she gathered up her injured angels and prepared to head back to Derris-Kharlan.

_He saved me? He didn't have to save me, but he did. But why did he? I thought that all humans only cared about themselves? Maybe they really aren't as bad as they seem. But, then again he doesn't know who or what I am. I bet he would hate me if he knew. I bet he would kill me if he knew, Storm thought as she got herself off of the ground._

Lloyd stared at his next opponent, Yuan. The Renegades just couldn't seem to leave him alone. But why did they need him? It didn't matter, the only thing the group knew was that they would have to fight him off too.

Lloyd and Storm drew their swords and prepared to fight, when suddenly, Kratos flew out of the sky, interrupting the battle.

"Kratos, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked the seraphim.

Kratos ignored Lloyd's question and looked at Yuan. "Yuan, Lord Yggdrassil has requested your presence immediately," Kratos told the blue-haired half-elf.

With this comment, Yuan glared at Storm afraid she had blown his cover to Yggdrassil and broken their deal. Storm shot him a reassuring look. He hesitantly began to fly off towards Derris-Kharlan. Before leaving, Kratos looked over at Lloyd and Storm and wave of relief seemed to flood over him. He followed close behind Yuan leaving the rest of the group to decide what to do next.

"Now what?" Genis asked.

"Well, we're stuck now. The Renegades stole our Rheiards!" Lloyd said angrily.

"Lloyd, it doesn't really seem fit to say that the Renegades stole the Rheiards from us when we're the ones who stole them first," Storm pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose but we still have nothing to travel with," Lloyd said.

"Why don't we go to the Elemental Research Lab in Meltokio? They may have a way for us to get around," Sheena suggested.

"I'm up for just about anything. We're pretty much out of options at this point," Raine replied.

"So, we're going to Meltokio," Lloyd cheered as the group headed towards their new destination.

_Later that night..._

"Hey Lloyd, can I talk to you for a moment," Storm asked hesitantly before sitting down next to Lloyd after the small nod he gave her.

"What's up?" he casually asked.

"Well...I just wanted to say...thank you for saving me today. No one has ever cared about me that much," Storm said.

"Hey, no problem. That's what friends do, right?" Lloyd replied as he smiled at her.

"We're friends?" Storm asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Well, of course dummy! In fact, I can't imagine you not being on this trip," Lloyd said to her.

_Tell him...tell him the truth. He'll probably hate you but at least you won't have to hurt him. The worst that could happen is that Yggdrassil would totally kill you, but at least I would be free._

"Thanks, I've really grown close to everyone here too," she replied.

"Don't ever think you're on your own, we've always got your back," Lloyd said as he got up to go and talk with the others.

_I wish I could tell you the truth, but what if Yggdrassil is right? What if the only way to save you is by sacrificing Collette? It's worked for this long so why wouldn't it be the right thing to do? Storm thought as she wandered deep into the surrounding woods._

"Storm, you've done well protecting the Chosen although she has returned to her normal state," Yggdrassil said through the hologram projector.

"Sorry, my lord, I had no idea that that Key Crest would be able to contain the power of the Cruxis Crystal," Storm replied.

"It can't and that's why I need you to return to Cruxis soon," Yggdrassil replied.

"Why now, don't you need me to return the Chosen?" Storm asked.

"No, I believe that she will return to us on her own. Once that Key Crest is unable to hold the power of the Cruxis Crystal anymore she will begin to get very sick. The only way they can save her is by gathering certain materials, one of which is a Mana fragment form Derris-Kharlan. They'll bring her to us and we'll be ready," Yggdrassil replied.

"Alright, when would you like me to come back," Storm asked.

"All in good time my dear, for now stay hidden. You've done a fine job. As a reward I will let you kill the Chosen's group when the time comes," Yggdrassil said.

_Kill Lloyd and the others? I...I don't know if I can do that. Maybe I won't have to. Maybe Lloyd will understand, Storm hoped._

"Yes...my lord," she replied.

"Good, now return to your duties. I will contact you later," Yggdrassil said the holographic image disappeared.

Storm sadly walked back to camp to join her friends for the night. She thought that everyone was back at camp waiting for her, but one member of the group had been watching the conversation very intently. Zelos quickly returned to camp so Storm would not know about his eavesdropping. Unfortunately, what he had heard sounded very promising to him, he wanted to know more about Storm's group.

Okay, well, how was it. We're getting closer to what everyone is waiting for but I think it will still be a little while before her identity is revealed. Sorry, but I'm trying to make it good. Suggestions, comments. Please review. Please!


	16. Chapter 16: A New Ally

1Hey everyone, it's me! Okay, so we're starting to get closer to the really emotional and deep chapters but it probably won't be for another 3 or 4 chapters (don't quote me on that though). Okay, I want to respond to each and every one of my reviews because I really appreciate everyone who does review this story. I would like to make it worth your while.

Ana Paula: I can't say for sure if this will be a Storm x Zelos fic. Maybe... I guess you'll just have to keep reading to see. I had several ideas for who Storm would fall in love with, but the one I picked has a commonality with her, but that's all I'm saying. I'm glad that you enjoy my fanfic.

Mez10000: I always choose Kratos at the Flanoir scene, but that's because I wuv him. I don't completely hate Zelos. So, don't expect him to die in here. Sorry... But, I am glad to hear that you and your friend both enjoy reading it and I hope you continue to do so. Oh, yeah tell your friend to review as well, I would like to hear from her as well. :)

blackflame: Sorry if I don't update as quickly as you would like. I will try my best though. I hope you keep reading about Storm.

wavemasterkaz: I hope to bring many more chapters to the story so I hope you don't ever get tired of reading it. I'm so glad that you like this -

Kratos Wilder: My buddy! I'll let you know that Pronyma will come into the picture soon and there is a lot of hatred between the two of them.(a whole lot!) Anyway, I hope I answer your questions soon, but I can't promise anything too quickly, you'll just have to try and be patient. It will all be revealed in time. No worries.

Sorry if I miss anyone who reviews after I write this, so thank you anyway! Also, thank you to anyone who has made it all the way to this chapter! So, on with the chapter.

Chapter 16: A New Ally

Once the group reached Meltokio, they realized that it was going to be much more difficult to get through than they thought. There were two guards blocking the entrance to the city and everyone in their group was a wanted criminal. There was no way that they would be able to easily get into Meltokio.

"Now what?" Storm asked.

"Well, there is another way to get in," Zelos said.

"How's that?" Raine asked.

"Well, at night the doors to the city close and I had to sneak into the city quite a few times. I always went through the sewer system," he replied and pointed at the hidden entrance.

"Why were you out so late at night, Zelos?" Collette asked.

"I'll show you sometime," Zelos replied.

With Zelos' comment Sheena and Storm automatically slapped him upside his head causing him to reel back in pain.

"Oww...What was that for?" Zelos asked holding his throbbing head.

"For being a jerk and exploiting a young girl," Storm replied as she hit him again.

After the group pulled themselves together they began to travel through the intricate maze that made up the sewer. Once they finally saw the exit they began to move quicker, giving a sigh of relief at the thought of getting out of the smelly sewage area.

They reached the end of the sewer and were just about to begin to climb out when their path was blocked by several tough looking men. They were apparently prisoners because one of the man's hands were bound. They all looked tough and ready to fight.

"If you defeat these kids, we will reduce your sentences," said a guard.

The group was about ready to fight, when Zelos decided it was a good idea to try and negotiate with one of the prisoners. The prisoner did not listen to his pleas and prepared to attack the Chosen, when Presea jumped in front of him. One of the prisoners, a tall, middle-aged, blue-haired man, stopped and seemed to almost recognize her. When he saw the small, pink-haired girl he decided to retreat, leaving the group to safely escape out of the sewer system.

Once they made it to the Elemental Research Laboratory, the entered to see if Sheena's suggestion would work. Once they entered the lab, Sheena saw someone who she was apparently acquainted with.

"Kuchinawa, what are you doing here?" Sheena asked as she walked over to the ninja.

"I'm here on a secret mission for Mizuho. What are you doing here?" Kuchinawa replied.

"I'm here with the Chosen's group. We're going to find a way to save both of our worlds. But, we need a way to get to Sybak," Sheena replied as she looked over at one of the scientists who was working at the lab.

"Well, let's see...I've got it. We could modify an Elemental Cargo to run under Undine's power. If you could harness her powers you could surf over the water," the scientist replied.

"Surf...over the...water?" Raine said hesitantly.

"You're not afraid, are you Raine?" Lloyd asked teasingly.

"N...no! I'm up for it," Raine replied.

"Okay, then it's settled. When should we pick it up?" Sheena asked.

"Meet me by the Tethe 'alla Bridge tomorrow and I'll bring it for you," Kuchinawa replied.

"Thanks," Sheena said.

"Okay, so now what?" Storm asked as they left the laboratory.

"You guys can head over to my mansion and we can spend the night there," Zelos said.

"Couldn't that be dangerous? We are wanted criminals after all," Raine said.

"Don't' worry, nothing is going to happen," Zelos replied as he started to lead the way to his mansion.

Once inside, the group began to get comfortable for the night. Storm made her way to the bedroom. When she got there she was called to the window. When she got there she saw someone she wasn't expecting. Her father was floating outside her window and flew in once she opened the window.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised at his presence.

"I came to see how you were doing. I heard that you and Pronyma got into a fight the other day, and well I know that she would be stronger without your angelic powers..." Kratos began.

"Dad, I'm fine. I can totally handle her. She's lucky I couldn't use my angelic powers, I would've sent her back to Derris-Kharlan. I'm okay. She wouldn't kill me, besides Lloyd saved me," Storm replied.

"Lloyd helped you?" He asked.

"Yeah...why are you giving me that weird look," Storm asked.

"I'm just happy that you got away safe," Kratos replied.

"Oh, Lord Yggdrassil wanted me to tell you that it's almost time that you leave the group. You'll have to expose yourself for who you really are," Kratos said sadly.

"Yeah...hey dad?" Storm asked.

"What is it?" He replied.

"Do you think what Lloyd says is true? Do you think it's possible to save both worlds, save Collette, and stop discrimination?" She questioned looking at him with those hazel eyes.

"I don't know, but I think it's wise if you keep those questions hidden from Lord Yggdrassil, he may not like you thinking about that," Kratos replied.

"Okay, maybe someday we can ask him," she replied with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, Storm stopped talking and listened very carefully. "Dad, go hide over there," Storm said as she pointed towards the closet. Kratos walked in and hid himself.

Storm quickly opened the door and Zelos fell in as he lost his balance.

"So, are you spying on me again?" she asked angrily. "I'm not even naked this time!"

_"_No, I mean I was spying. But you see I want to join you guys," Zelos replied.

"What are you talking about?" She asked a little worried.

"The guy that you've been talking to just now, the one hidden over there," he said as he pointed to the closet, "and that guy you were talking to in the forest the other night, you all work for this Cruxis group everyone talks about right?" Zelos asked anxious to get in on the secret.

"Oh boy," Storm said as Kratos stepped from his hiding place. "What should we do?"

"I say we contact Lord Yggdrassil," Kratos suggested.

"Okay," Storm replied as she pulled out her holographic projector where Lord Yggdrassil appeared.

"Yes, Storm what is it?" Yggdrassil asked.

"We have an eavesdropper who wants to help us, the Chosen of Tethe 'alla," Storm said as she pointed towards Zelos.

"Well, let him know that he may either join us or die," Yggdrassil replied.

"I think I'm gonna go with the 'joining you' option. One question, if I help you guys what can I get out of it," Zelos asked.

"You mean besides sparing your life," replied Yggdrassil.

"Well, my life as it is now isn't really worth living. I just want a carefree life," Zelos replied.

"You seem pretty carefree to me," Storm replied.

"I'm not all I seem to be," he said.

"Hmm...well we could have you keep tabs on the Chosen's group after Storm leaves. That way we can have her fighting on our side and still have a spy in the group. Okay, you watch over the group and I'll set you free of your Chosen duties. Of course, you'll have to bring the group to me and you'll have to destroy them," Yggdrassil said.

"Sounds good to me. Of course anything's better than the life I'm living now," he replied.

"You do realize that means that you'll be returning to us soon. Not yet, but soon. Hang in there and show him the ropes. If he decides to blow our cover you can kill him. Keep up the good work," Yggdrassil replied as he disappeared from the projector.

"All right! Now we get to work together!" Zelos yelled happily returning to his perky self.

"First thing, don't do that. Second, you'll only associate with Lord Yggdrassil when he calls for you, that's it. Don't screw this up, I really don't want to have to kill you," Storm said as she waved good-bye to her father who was flying out the window.

"Get out of here," Storm said as she shoved Zelos out of her room.

Once he was gone Storm went over to her bed and laid down on it, preparing for another sleepless night.

_Great, someone else to worry about. If I don't kill the others then he will. Soon I'll have to go back to Derris-Kharlan, but I feel much happier here. I really can't explain it but I feel better around Lloyd and the others. What am I gonna do? Betray my friends or stick with what my 'family' has always taught me? Storm thought as she stared at the ceiling._

Kratos flew through the night and thought about the events which had just taken place.

_Lloyd protected Storm? Maybe he can sense their connection, I can tell that Storm feels something for him. She doesn't love him, but cares for him like he was her brother. Does she know? I don't think she does. What are we going to do now that Zelos has joined in. I thought that Storm would be able to prevent Mithos from harming Lloyd and the others but I don't know about Zelos. He doesn't seem as dumb as he puts on to be. There is a lot behind him. The only thing I can do now is to continue collecting things for Lloyd. Hang on a little bit longer Storm and Lloyd..._

Well, what do you think? I decided to throw in Zelos while typing this. Pretty soon, I'll reveal the truth. Hey! Do you guys want me to kind of summarize the story a little more. I mean you already know most of it already so I want to get to the parts that are different. I'm trying to get to the really good parts faster. What do you think? Or should I just stick with how I'm doing now? Please review, tell me how you liked this chapter. Anything you want different? Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17: The Transition Chapter

1Okay everyone, don't get too mad at me, but I'm going to really try to get through this next chapter, trying to summarize everything that happens so I can finally write what I've been waiting for. I'm sorry if I forget something, but you've played the game before so why get into detail, right? Well, anywho I wish to thank, once again, everyone who reads this story. Also, a very special thank you to everyone who reviews, I really can't say thank you enough. I'm glad to see that you enjoy reading it probably as much as I enjoy writing it. Well, on with the story.

Chapter 17: The Transition Chapter

The past few days had been very eventful for Storm and the rest of the party. Storm had to deal with Yggdrassil, Zelos, and the party. After getting to Sybak the team found out about Presea's Cruxis Crystal and decided to head to Ozette to find the dwarf, Altessa. They had made their way to Gonarrachia Forest and were led off course by a group of Papal Knights and the prisoner they met in the Meltokio sewers. Once they defeated the prisoner, they took him back with them. The group eventually took refuge in Sheena's home, Mizuho. It was in Mizuho where Storm really learned a lot about Lloyd's intentions. She could still remember what he had said...

_"I can't be Mithos. I wanna save the worlds my way, with my friends. I believe that there is a way that we can save both worlds. There should be no more sacrifices," Lloyd had said._

_Could he be right? Could there be a way to save both worlds? Maybe he's right, maybe there's a way to save everyone. A world where there are no sacrifices. But could that world exist? Storm thought._

It had been these words that helped Tiga, temporary chief of Mizuho, to decide to help Lloyd's group save the worlds. They promised to do everything in their power to help the group find the Rheiards. Once the group gathered outside they decided to head to Ozette, with their new companion, Regal, the prisoner they defeated in the forest. He seemed interested in Presea and Zelos had told the group that they could trust him, at least for the time being. With that the group headed off to Ozette.

Once the reached Ozette, the group followed Presea who ran to what appeared to be her house. Inside was a horrible scene, a man was on the bed deceased and decaying. The room reeked of blood and death and Presea didn't even seem to notice. The group was unable to move Presea from her house and so they decided to head to Altessa's house without her. They hoped that with Altessa's house they would be able to recover Presea's memories and emotions, bringing her out of her daze.

Once the group arrived at Altessa's house Storm left the group.

"Where are you going?" Lloys asked as she stopped near the dwarf's house.

"I'm going back with Presea, I can't leave her alone in that house. I'd feel horrible," she replied.

"Okay, if you say so. We'll be back in a while," Lloyd replied as he followed the others inside the house.

_Altessa would definitely know me. I was the one who helped Yggdrassil with that Tabatha doll, there's too much of a risk going in there. Altessa would probably unintentionally blow my cover. It's better to just stay in Ozette._

Later that night Storm was outside of Ozette waiting for a report from Lord Yggdrassil. Finally, the call came through and she turned on her projector and waited for her instructions.

"Storm, the time has come, Lloyd's group is at the Toize Valley Mine and they'll be coming out soon. I've sent Zelos a message and he knows what to do. You must try and retrieve the Chosen, by force if neccessary. Don't strain yourself too much though, I can't stand to lose you yet, I'll need you later. If things get rough, leave the Chosen, she'll come right to us soon anyway. Try not to feel bad if you kill one of them, if I were you I'd actually aim for Lloyd," Yggdrassil said.

"If it is what you wish my lord. It will be done," she replied as she turned off her projector and drew her wings to fly to the mine.

_I knew that this was going to happen eventually, I just didn't want it to happen. I was really enjoying my time on this trip. Things will never be the same, I can't act the same anymore. My life will go back to the way that it was before. And that may be best for me anyway. I don't know if I can kill them though. They're almost like family...Lloyd..._

Storm flew closer to her destination not knowing what would happen once she revealed her true identity to the group, and to Lloyd.

Well, sorry if it was short but I wanted to get it done and I wanted to get to the next part really bad, sorry if you didn't like this chapter but I promise the next one will make up for it. I really will try better. So next up, the moment you've all been so impatient for...Storm reveals herself as an angel of Cruxis. How will Lloyd and the others react and will there be a fight? If so, how will it turn out? What will happen when Storm returns to Derris-Kharlan? Will she return to her emotionless self? I guess you'll all have to wait and find out the answers to all these questions. Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18: A Hidden Past

1All right everyone, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time for chapter 18. Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter. Well, here we go.

Chapter 18: A Hidden Past

She didn't want to do it, but she knew that she had to if she was going to save the worlds, and even Lloyd.

_There's no way that they'll be able to save the worlds, using the Chosen is the only way and I'll just have to convince Lloyd to think the same, Storm thought as she approached the Toize Valley Mine._

She landed outside of the mine and made her way towards the entrance where the group was coming out, just successful in their recent mission to collect inhibitor ore.

"Storm, I thought you were waiting in Ozette for us, did something happen?" Lloyd asked. Storm didn't reply but seemed to be lost in thought. In fact, she was fighting her thoughts in her mind trying to decide what to do. She finally seemed to reach a conclusion.

_I must do this...for Lloyd..._

"Lloyd, it's over," Storm said.

"What are you talking about? What's over?" Lloyd questioned at Storm's odd behavior.

"This silly quest is over, it ends here," Storm replied her face emotionless.

"What are you talking about all of a sudden? You're not acting like yourself," Lloyd replied.

"Hand over the Chosen, it's time I took her back," Storm said.

"You can't be serious, this is some sort of a joke, right?" Sheena asked.

"No, you see Kratos was not the only one who was deceiving you all this time. I am also an angel of Cruxis and I'm here to reclaim the Chosen. Now, hand her over," Storm replied as pain began to express itself in her voice.

"Storm, you can't be serious, you wouldn't betray us too," Lloyd replied shocked at what he had just heard.

"Yes, Lloyd it's true," Storm said as she revealed her beautiful blue wings. "I can't hide it anymore."

"No, it's not true!" Lloyd yelled as he took a few steps backward. "You wouldn't do this, I trusted you! You of all people should see by now that what you're doing is wrong!" Lloyd yelled trying to bring back the girl he thought he had once known.

"Lloyd, right and wrong are only points of view. Don't you understand that my whole life I have been taught that what you're doing is wrong and sacrificing the Chosen is the right thing to do. Did you ever think about how you're prolonging the suffering of the people of Sylverant as you go on your little adventure. Do you really want me to believe that your little group will somehow find a way to help them?" Storm replied angrily.

"There is a way to save everyone. There should be no sacrifices. Everyone deserves the right to live. It doesn't matter who you are," Lloyd replied.

"Okay, and where in your world are you going to fit me? Me, my parents were both human, but I can somehow use magic. Not only that but I am also an angel and use angelic powers without ever once equipping an exsphere or a cruxis crystal. Where in your ideal world will I belong in this world of yours? Where can I go where I won't be sacrificed or persecuted?" Storm replied her voice filled with pain.

"Well...I..." Lloyd stumbled with his words.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you don't mind I would like to take the Chosen back with me and I'll do it by force if necessary," Storm said asa she drew her sword.

"I won't let you take her without a fight," Lloyd replied as he and the others prepared to fight.

The entire party ran towards Storm with their weapons out ready to bring down their former companion. Storm stood still and watched them rush at her. Once they were close enough to attack, Storm teleported herself behind them and attacked.

"Lightning blade, super lightning blade," Storm yelled as she attacked Sheena with her magic. Meanwhile Raine and Genis were cooking up some magic of their own.

"Grave," Genis yelled, but Storm heard the attack in time and managed to fly above the attack, but left herself open to Raine's Ray attack which hit her head on slamming her to the ground. Storm seemed to be purposely missing Collette and Lloyd. She didn't want to harm the Chosen but seemed unable to attack her former friend. Lloyd was quick to notice this and began to rush at her ready to make the first strike. He wanted to find out just what the angel was made of. With tears streaming down his face at the recent betrayal, Lloyd ran up to Storm and sliced her arm with his sword.

Storm jumped back from the pain and was upset to see that Lloyd was the source of it. She held back the pain that she felt in her arm and in her heart as she began to swing her sword at Lloyd. She soon noticed that the rest of the party was closing around her and she decided she needed to make some personal space for herself. She created a huge wave of mana that knocked the entire group backwards, off their feet with her Outburst attack .

The battle continued for what seemed like hours with no signs of slowing up. Storm was giving the group a run for their money. While Storm was preparing a Holy Lance attack Lloyd snuck up behind her and managed to attack her directly with his Rising Falcon attack. The attack sent excruciating pain through her back as she was slammed into a wall.

She was beginning to get up and continue her fight when Pronyma suddenly appeared in the sky.

"Hey runt, Lord Yggdrassil says to forget about the Chosen for now and to come back to Derris-Kharlan. It's not worth get killed over, at least not yet. Now come on unless you want to die, it really doesn't bother me either way," Pronyma smirked.

A look of anger rose in Storm's eyes from Pronyma's harsh words but were soon replaced with a barely noticeable look of joy in her eyes. Unfortunately for Storm, Pronyma had become very good at reading Storm's emotions over the years and she didn't seem pleased.

"Yes Pronyma," Storm replied as she began to fly away from the battle, "This is not the last time we meet Lloyd Irving." With that Storm flew into the horizon back towards her homeland of Derris-Kharlan.

_Later that day in a room in Welgaia..._

"So Storm what exactly took you so long to get to the Chosen's group? You seemed a little distracted and confused before you got there," Pronyma asked Storm who was being held by two angels.

"Nothing, I was just thinking..." Storm began before being cut off my Pronyma.

"I hope you were thinking exactly what Lord Yggdrassil told you to think! How many times must I tell you that those are the only things you are allowed to think?" Pronyma yelled I Storm's face.

"Yes, Pronyma," Storm replied.

"Also, were you showing emotions back there? You know that those only lead to trouble. You didn't want to fight them did you? You let your emotions get in the way once again didn't you? I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes give away so much about you," Pronyma said. "I suppose it's been awhile since I reminded you about what happens when you display emotion. When you show emotion it will only result in pain," Pronyma said as she kicked Storm in the stomach causing her to collapse to the ground.

Storm clenched her stomach from the pain of Pronyma's attack. The next thing Storm knew she was lying on the ground with her head in immense pain. All she could see were spots and the light from the room caused her head to throb. She could feel a small trickle of blood roll down her face from where Pronyma kicked her and felt another puddle forming where her head had met the floor. Pronyma seemed satisfied with what she had done and abruptly left the room, leaving Storm on the ground.

_I guess this is what I get for almost betraying Cruxis. I can't believe that I almost went along with Lloyd's ideas. They do cause pain. Not just from Pronyma but also inside my heart, Storm thought._

Not long after Storm's "lesson" Kratos returned to Derris-Kharlan with the news that his daughter was finally back. He rounded a corner and entered the room he was told that she would be at. What he saw inside made his heart skip a beat. His daughter was lying unconscious on the floor surrounded by a puddle of blood. He ran over to her and cradled her head in his lap. He immediately noticed the dried blood on two spots on her head causing him to believe that she had been left there for quite a while. Suddenly Storm opened her eyes and squinted at the light. She saw her father and tried her best to tell him something. She finally managed to say it, "Dad, I'm sorry I let my emotions get in the way. Please don't be disappointed," she said before she blacked out again.

Kratos began to let the tears fall silently down his cheeks as he picked up his daughter to take her to rest in her room.

Well, sorry if it was sad but I had to get it out eventually. I never said that it would be happy. So, I bet everyone's next question is "When will Lloyd and Storm discover they're siblings?" Well, I can't tell you because...well...I don't even know. So, I hope you liked this chapter and I plan to update as soon as I figure out what to write for the next chapter (writer's block) . Any suggestions would be helpful. Review please.


	19. Chapter 19: Uncle

1Okay, well that last chapter was something I'd been waiting for for a while. Except now we're going to work towards the other next important thing, Storm is revealed to be Lloyd's sister. Unfortunately, it won't happen just yet. Sorry... Well anyway, here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: I thought it had been a while since I did one of these. To put it simply, I don't own anyone (personally I think that owning people is wrong) Storm, though, I kind of own her. If anyone wants to use her that's fine as long as you ask in a review and I'll respond through either a review in one of your stories or on one of my chapter's intros, okay? (Personally, I'm flattered if people like my character that much).

Chapter 19: Uncle

It had been a few days since Storm returned to Derris Kharlan and she was already back on her feet. Kratos had returned to Tethe 'alla. Storm didn't really know what he was doing there but she knew that she didn't want to go back. For some reason, her emotions were a lot easier to control in Derris Kharlan than with...Lloyd...

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about them. That only brings my emotions back and I want to stay away from that. I can't help thinking, though, why do I have to hide my emotions when Lloyd doesn't have to? Storm thought._

"Lady Aurion, Lord Yggdrassil requests your presence immediately," an angel said snapping her out of her thought.

"Thank you," She replied as the emotionless angel nodded and began to walk away. She looked at the face of the angel before she walked away, and Storm couldn't help but stare at the angel as she walked away. Storm stood there for a while as she watched the angel walk away.

_Is that what we all really look like? Hollow bodies, we do what we're told but there is nothing behind our eyes. What is so wrong about have thoughts and feelings. Lloyd always said it was okay to be myself so why can't I here? Storm thought._

She caught herself thinking about Lloyd again and decided to head to Lord Yggdrassil to get him out of her head. After all, he only caused emotions, they only caused pain.

Once she arrived to Mithos' Castle she walked to Yggdrassil and bowed before her leader.

"You may get up," Yggdrassil said as Storm obeyed. "Now, there hasn't been too much activity with the Chosen's group yet, but I think I'll have you work on a different mission instead. I need you to locate the Renegades. When you do I want you to send an army of angels and raid the base. Bring their leader here for me. I know that you can do this job, Storm. You've proven yourself to me. So, you may leave and begin your mission," Lord Yggdrassil said.

"Yes, my lord," Storm replied as she walked out of the room. As she was leaving the room she bumped into Pronyma who was also called in by Yggdrassil.

"Watch where you're going maggot!" Pronyma yelled at Storm.

"Watch your mouth Pronyma, Storm is one of us and I won't hear anything like that being said about her or she'll get your job," Yggdrassil yelled across the room.

"Yes sir," Pronyma replied as she shot Storm a dirty look as she walked toward Yggdrassil. Storm ignored and left the room.

_Some day Pronyma you won't be able to push me around, I'll make sure of that, Storm thought as she unfolded her wings and flew to the transporter that would take her to Tethe 'alla._

Once Storm reached Tethe' alla she made her way to the Renegade base. She knew where the base was and she obviously knew the leader. She could have easily brought along an angel army and raided the place right away, but she still had a deal with Yuan. His end of the deal had just become useless since her identity was revealed to Lloyd's group, but she had another offer for him. She walked to the entrance of the Renegade base and demanded to see Yuan. Once she received Yuan's approval she was allowed inside but was heavily guarded by the Renegades. Once she entered Yuan's quarters she sat down in a chair on one side of the room while she waited for him to enter. After a few minutes Yuan entered the room.

"Ah, Storm what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lloyd's group?" Yuan asked.

"You know you should get better help around this place if you haven't heard that I betrayed their group under Lord Yggdrassil's orders," Storm replied.

"Hmm...why so early? You didn't even get what you were sent down there for, did you?" Yuan replied.

"You of all people should know what's going on in Cruxis and I really shouldn't have to tell you," Storm replied.

"Well, anyway let's get to business shall we? What brings you all the way to the Ice Continent? It can't be for the tourism, you never really liked cold," Yuan said.

_This reply threw Storm for a loop. He actually remembered that about her? That was so long ago._

_Flashback..._

_Storm's dad and Lord Yggdrassil were out on a mission that night and Yuan was stuck with baby-sitting the five year old Storm. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of baby-sitting. Him, a seraphim of Cruxis and leader of the Renegades was worthy and important enough to watch a toddler. Boy, he thought his job would have come with more prestige._

_"Uncle Yuan!" Storm yelled as she ran toward Yuan and jumped into his arms as he caught her. He hated to admit it, even though it was a burden he did enjoy Storm's company and truly thought of her as a niece._

_"How ya doing squirt?" Yuan asked as he reached for a bag that he had left by the door. " I got something for you," he said as he put his hand into the bag._

_"Oooo...Let me see, let me see!" Storm yelled excitedly as she jumped up and down trying to reach the bag Yuan held just above her reach._

_"Here you go, I bought it especially for you," Yuan said as he pulled out a half-elf doll._

_"Ohh, she's so pretty," Storm replied as she admired her new friend._

_"Yuan, you really do spoil her an awful lot," Kratos said._

_"If we don't' who will? Mithos? Right..." Yuan replied sarcastically._

_"Fine. Storm what do you say to Yuan?" Kratos asked his daughter._

_"Thank you Uncle Yuan," Storm replied as she looked at Yuan with loving eyes._

_"You're welcome, now you'd better say bye to dad," Yuan replied._

_Storm immediately dropped everything she was doing and jumped into her father's arms who picked her up and wrapped her in a big hug. She threw her arms around his neck and returned the hug. "Bye daddy," Storm said. _

_"Bye Storm, take good care of Yuan okay?" he said as he kissed the top of her head and returned her to the ground._

_"I will daddy. We'll have lots of fun," Storm replied as her father left._

_After a few hours of playing dress-up, and house Storm was ready for bed. Yuan was going in to tuck Storm in. When he walked in he saw Storm buried underneath a pile of covers._

_"What are you doing? You're gonna get lost under all those blankets," Yuan laughed as he walked over to her bed._

_"I'm cold. I hate the cold," Storm replied._

_"It's not that cold in here," Yuan replied._

_"Yes it is," she said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"Hey, have you ever heard of a place called Flanior?" Yuan asked._

_"No," Storm replied. "Tell me about it, Uncle Yuan."_

_"Well, in Flanoir I heard that it is always cold and it snows all the time. It's so cold that people have to wear long wooly jackets all the time," Yuan said._

_"Don't they ever get cold?" Storm asked._

_"I'm sure they do and I bet they do exactly what you're doing now. They'd probably think that it's hot in here don't you think?" Yuan asked._

_"I don't know. They're crazy for living somewhere that cold. I HATE the cold. I would freeze. Who would want to live there?" Storm asked._

_"I don't know I guess you'll have to find out someday," Yuan replied._

_"I will," Storm replied as Yuan continued to tuck her in._

_End flashback..._

"Funny..." Storm replied. "I'm actually here because Lord Yggdrassil wanted me to find the Renegades base. What's my silence worth to you?" Storm asked.

"What do you want?" Yuan asked.

"I need you to help me improve my rank in Cruxis a little bit. I need to get a higher standing than Pronyma," Storm replied.

"Why do you need that?" Yuan asked.

"Don't ask, just agree to it or your base will be raided and destroyed," Storm replied.

"Fine, I'll do whatever you like," Yuan replied. Suddenly Botta appeared and whispered something in Yuan's ear. Storm thought she heard something about Lloyd's group being mentioned and decided that she should probably leave if their group was nearby.

"Excuse me Storm but I'll have to leave you now, I have some other issues I need to attend to," Yuan said as he got up and began to head for the door with Botta.

"That's fine I'm heading back myself," Storm replied as she left.

_I can't believe he still remembers that. That was such a long time ago. Could he still care? Storm thought as she left._

_It's a shame what Mithos has done to such a sweet little girl. She could've been like her brother but she was corrupted by Mithos' ideals. She treats others like dirt now and has no feelings towards anyone. I bet she didn't even remember what I was talking about, that was such a long time ago, Yuan thought as he went to prevent Lloyd's group from stealing their Rheiards._

Well everyone, what did you think? I actually didn't even mean to write a flashback like that it was kind of spur of the moment, so sorry if it sucks but I felt like I needed to write it. At least everyone can see what their relationship was and is like. So tell me what you think, I would really like opinions. Review.


	20. Chapter 20: A Warning

1Hi everybody. I'm getting excited about the upcoming chapters. Don't hate me but I'm going to skip ahead to get to better parts. We all kind of understand what will happen without me having to explain it to you. But, before I begin the chapter I would like to reply to my reviewers. Here goes:

Mez10000: I'm glad you liked the Uncle Yuan part. I wasn't even planning on writing it but I decided to while writing the chapter. My house is really cold too so maybe that's why I decided to write it.

Kratos Wilder: My best buddy and biggest supporter (I'm your biggest fan) I'm glad you keep reviewing. I can always know that no matter how bad a chapter may suck that you'll always review it anyway. Don't worry, Storm will get some revenge on Pronyma, I won't tell you what she'll do to her or what happens, you'll have to wait. Storm and Lloyd...soon, very soon.

blackflame: I'm happy that you enjoy this story and that you always review my story. I'm always happy when I can update it. I hope I don't disappoint you too much.

wavemasterkaz: The whole Lloyd and Storm sibling thing seems to be everyone's focus in this story. It will come very soon. I promise. Thanks for your continual support and reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Silent readers: Even though you don't review, I'm glad that you all read this story and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone's expectations. If you like something or want me to change something or even have a suggestion reviewing is the only way that I'll be able to know. So, go ahead and review.

Okay, anyone I forgot, sorry... Know that I appreciate you too.

Chapter 20: A Warning

It had been a while since Storm visited Yuan in Tethe 'alla. Lord Yggdrassil had gone undercover as his younger self in Lloyd's group and their group had even managed to revive a twisted version of the mana tree by releasing all of the Summon Spirits. Fortunately, they were able to prevent the worlds from being completely destroyed. Lord Yggdrassil also failed in his attempt to capture the Chosen when their group somehow managed to escape Welgaia when they came and stole some mana fragments. They were proving to be a challenging group to deal with.

_Their group is putting up quite a fight if I do say so myself. Lloyd just doesn't seem to give up. Maybe they will be able to save the two worlds, Storm thought._

Yuan had recently returned to Derris-Kharlan. Storm suspected that he was there to try and hold up his end of their deal. Storm was waiting for her father to return from Tethe 'alla when Yuan walked over to her.

"Storm, Lord Yggdrassil has requested your presence immediately in regards to his mission," Yuan said.

"Why did he tell you to tell me?" Storm asked.

"I was on my way here from Tethe 'alla so he wanted me to pass on the message. He can't pull out his projector while with Lloyd's group," Yuan replied.

"But he had plenty of opportunity to speak with you," Storm pointed out.

"Believe what you want but I am only following orders. It's your fault if you don't show up. I held up my end of the deal," Yuan replied as he began to walk away from her.

"Wait...where is he at now?" Storm asked.

Yuan stopped and without turning to face her replied, "He's at Altessa's house with Lloyd's group," and he walked away.

With that Storm flew to the teleported which took her to Tethe' alla. In the night, she flew to the outskirts of Ozette so she could quietly reach Altessa's house in order to speak with Lord Yggdrassil.

As she was walking towards Altessa's she suddenly felt a strong electric shock flow through her body, and she soon blacked out.

_Back in Derris Kharlan_...

Kratos arrived in Derris Kharlan and was half expecting to see his daughter there to greet him. But instead, he was met by Yuan.

"What are you doing here?" Kratos asked the half-elf.

"I just came to warn you," Yuan replied.

"Warn me? About what?" Kratos asked.

"About your daughter and Lloyd. You see, Storm was walking around here and she seemed to be kind of upset with Lloyd. She said she was going to go and 'take care of him.' I was afraid she would do something drastic and get either him or herself killed," Yuan replied.

"What? But why would she..." Kratos began.

"Beats me, but I think it has something to do with Pronyma," Yuan replied.

"Pronyma? What did she do to her this time?" Kratos said angrily.

"I don't know but I think you'd better hurry to Altessa's before it's too late," Yuan said.

"Yes, I have to protect them both...I can't lose either one of them.

As Kratos flew away Yuan smiled as he saw his plan coming together. Suddenly he received a message from his men back on Tethe 'alla.

"Lord Yuan, we have captured Storm," one of the Renegades said.

"Did you paralyze her? If you don't make sure she's paralyzed she will be impossible to restrain when she wakes up," Yuan asked.

"Yes sir, we've given her the drugs to decrease her mobility temporarily," the Renegade replied

"Good I will be there shortly. Tell the others to begin to drug the others at Altessa's," he replied.

"Yes sir," the soldier replied.

"Soon, Kratos, you will have no choice but to release Origin's seal, or else Lloyd and Storm will pay for it," Yuan said as he flew to the teleporter.

Lloyd was asleep at Altessa'a as he waited to find out if Collette would be alright. He soon drifted to sleep.

"Ughh..."

"I can't...I can't move my body..." Lloyd struggled as he snapped awake to find Yuan above him restraining his movement.

"Would you like to meet your father?" Yuan asked.

Well, that's it for now. Sorry...cliffie. Tell me what you think. Storm and Lloyd will find out. What will happen? How will Kratos handle it and what about Storm and Lloyd. What will Storm do when she realizes that she's been fighting her own brother. I guess you'll all just have to find out. (Laughs maniacally) I know...I'm evil. Sorry...


	21. Chapter 21: Family Secrets

1And now...the moment you've all been waiting for...the truth will be revealed. But, first thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I love you all! Also, readers who prefer to stay silent I appreciate you guys more than you will know as well. Okay, on with the story...

Chapter 21: Family Secrets

Storm woke up after being unconscious for what seemed like hours. She was leaned against a rock outside of Altessa's house and she couldn't remember how she had gotten there or what had happened. She tried to get up but suddenly realized that her arms and legs wouldn't respond. She was paralyzed. She could move her head but anywhere past her shoulders were uncooperative with her. Suddenly, two Renegades appeared behind her.

"Hey, she woke up and the boss isn't back yet," one said to the other.

"Don't worry she can't do anything anyway with those drugs in her," the other replied.

_So that's it...they've got me drugged. I must be paralyzed temporarily. This has got to be the work of Yuan. I can't believe I let him trick me, Storm thought as she tried to will her body to move._

Suddenly, Yuan appeared and glanced over at the immobile angel and chuckled slightly.

"You're not so tough when you can't fight back," Yuan said.

"Why don't you try saying that after these drugs have worn off," Storm taunted.

Soon, the front door to Altessa's house as Lloyd walked outside. Two Renegades blocked his path with their swords. Storm looked to her left and saw her father walking towards Altessa's house and she hoped that he had come to help her.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah Yuan, I think you'd better explain yourself," Storm replied.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so cocky when you can't move," Yuan replied getting annoyed with her attitude.

Yuan didn't realize that Storm was getting her movement back, she was starting to move her fingers and was getting the feeling back in her arms and legs. She could feel her power flowing back to her. She was going to wait and release her power when Yuan was least expecting it though.

"Kratos," Yuan began looking at Kratos, "release Origin's seal or Storm will die right here," Yuan said as the two guards by Storm placed their swords by Storm's neck.

"Hey, watch where you're pointing those things," Storm said to one of the guards.

"Well, what do you say," Yuan said.

"No, dad if you do it you'll..." Storm said with worry in her voice.

"..." Kratos replied.

"No," Yuan replied, "okay if you don't release that seal both your children will be killed."

"Both?" Storm asked.

"Yes, Lloyd and Storm will die in front of your eyes, like Anna," Yuan said.

"No...it can't be...Kratos can't be...the man who betrayed us...couldn't possibly be...my father...and Storm...she couldn't be...no," Lloyd said bewildered.

"So, how's it feel to be rejected by your son like that?" Yuan asked.

"..."Kratos replied with hurt feelings buried underneath his emotionless exterior.

"Dad...you knew? And you never told me?" Storm asked hurt by his deception.

Kratos stared at the ground as if it held some sort of advice for him to use in the situation.

"Oh, come on Storm, don't act like you've never known. You know you've always suspected something. How else did you get so close to him? Didn't you always feel as if you'd known him forever?" Yuan asked.

Well, I..." Storm replied.

"You know, you changed once you got a family. You couldn't fight after that and when Anna died, the only thing that kept you alive was Storm. You weren't like that when we met. That poor unfortunate woman, Anna," Yuan said almost laughing.

"Don't mock my mother," Lloyd and Storm both said simultaneously.

Lloyd stepped away from the guards and walked over to Yuan and lifted his sword, threatening the Renegade's leader. Yuan launched a powerful charge of mana at him. Kratos unexpectedly jumped in front of Lloyd and took the attack.

"DAD!" Storm screamed as she launched her Outburst attack to knock away the guards who surrounded her.

"Storm, how did you?" Yuan asked.

"How dare you Yuan," Storm began as she made her way over to her father.

"Are you all right Lloyd...good," was all Kratos could say before he collapsed from the attack.

"What am I supposed to believe?" Lloyd asked screaming to the heavens.

Suddenly, Collette walked out of Altessa's house, completely oblivious to anything that had been happening. "Lloyd what's wrong?" she asked a very upset Lloyd.

"My family...they're all traitors. I don't know what to think anymore. Who am I?" He responded.

"Lloyd you always told me that I was me. It doesn't matter who your family is or what they did, you're still you. And remember that Kratos protected you," she replied.

_Hey, you're right. He told that to me too. I'm me? Does that mean that I can choose what to do with my life? Storm thought._

"You're right," Lloyd replied. "Thanks," he said as he knelt down next to Kratos. "I still can't call you dad though, I hate what you and Storm...what Cruxis does. It's not right to sacrifice anyone. I understand about discrimination but what you all are doing is still wrong and I can't agree with you guys," Lloyd said.

"Thank you for that Lloyd, I feel like I'm going to be sick," a voice replied from behind the group.

They all turned around to see a small blonde half-elf boy just coming out of Altessa's house. He walked out and knocked out the Renegades standing on either side of the door. He then looked at Yuan.

"Yggdrassil, how did you," Yuan began.

Before he could finish Mithos attacked with a powerful mana blast, knocking him to the ground.

"What are you doing Mithos?" Lloyd asked outraged by the half-elf's actions.

Mithos, ignoring his questions walked over to the Renegade leader and began to kick at him. "So, you're the leader of those filthy Renegades? If it wasn't for my sister's wishes, I'd kill you right now. Hahahahahahah..." Mithos laughed as he assaulted Yuan.

"Mithos what are you doing?" Genis asked from behind them as he and the others came out of the house to see what was going on.

"Well, I joined your group because I had to send Pronyma to watch Kratos because it seemed he was leaking information to your little group. Why, it's not like you trusted me anyway Genis," Mithos replied.

"I...that was just..." Genis began.

With that Mithos launched an attack at the rest of the group Altessa and Tabatha both took the blows to protect the group knocking Altessa unconscious and breaking Tabatha.

"Mithos, how could you? You got along so well with them," Sheena said.

"That stupid doll was a failed experiment to resurrect Martel. I never could stand to look at her," Mithos replied.

"You monster, we trusted you," Lloyd said as he launched his demon fang attack at Mithos hitting him directly and knocking him to one knee.

"Stop Lloyd," said Genis jumping between the two. "You're both my friends."

Suddenly Pronyma appeared. "Lord Yggdrassil your wounds have not yet healed. Leave them to the angels," she said.

"Very well," Mithos said as he, Pronyma, Kratos, and Storm were teleported back to Derris Kharlan leaving a group of angels to fight off the rest of the group.

_Lloyd...my brother...I guess I always did know... But then how can I fight him? Where do my loyalties lie? Storm thought for awhile after she arrived in Derris Kharlan._

"Storm," Lord Yggdrassil appeared behind her. "I need you to return to Altessa's and tell Zelos that it's time to bring the chosen back to Derris-Kharlan. I've had enough of that group. Tell him to kill them and we'll give him angel's wings and release him of his Chosen's title if he succeeds. I want them here tomorrow," he said.

"Yes my lord," Storm replied as she prepared to leave for Altessa's.

_This is it...Lloyd I won't betray you again. I have to warn you before I tell Zelos, Storm thought as she entered the teleporter._

Well, that's it. Was it what you were expecting or was it terrible? Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted. Next up, a little Storm and Zelos, Kratos and Lloyd, and Storm and Lloyd. How will Lloyd react to Storm now that he knows who she is? Keep reading and you'll find out. Review please!


	22. Chapter 22: Confessions Part I

1All right, now that we got the big shocker out of the way, it's time for this story to really start moving. Emotional scenes will be flooding in from here on out! To all my reviewers I have to say you are the best fans anyone could ask for. To be able to come home and see that people are reviewing my story, is an awesome thing! So, thank you everyone, I hope I haven't made this horrible yet.

Chapter 22: Confessions Part I

Storm flew for Flanoir with the hope that she could find Lloyd. She wasn't going to betray him, not again. This time she was going to follow her heart and do what she thought instead of what Yggdrassil thought for her. If something were to happen to Lloyd she would never be able to forgive herself. There was still one thing that troubled her, the fact that her father had hidden Lloyd's identity from her for so long. If he had told her earlier all of her decisions would have been much easier.

Once Storm arrived in Flanoir she flew to the local inn and saw a figure in one of the windows that looked like her brother. She threw a small rock at the window, hoping to gain the person's attention. She succeeded when the person opened the window. It was, in fact, Lloyd who was residing in the room.

"Who's there?" Lloyd asked the darkness of the night.

"It's me...Storm. I need to talk to you," Storm replied.

"Are you joking? Do you really think that I trust you enough to let you up here?" Lloyd replied harshly.

"Please, you have to believe me, no one sent me here. I have something important to tell you," Storm replied pleadingly.

"You can come up but I can't guarantee that I'm going to believe you," Lloyd replied as he stepped away from the window to allow her to enter. Storm flew up to the window and silently entered his room.

"So, what is it you want?" Lloyd asked gruffly.

"Listen...Lloyd, I had nothing to do with what happened. I had no idea," Storm began.

"Save it, just tell me what you're doing here," Lloyd interrupted.

"Lloyd, why are you so upset," Storm asked hurt by his remarks.

"You want to know why? Because you act like you're my best friend and you end up working for Mithos and Cruxis. Then we're enemies until we find out that we're siblings then you want me to forget everything that you did," Lloyd replied with anger and pain in his voice.

"I never really meant to hurt you, I didn't know what else to do, I just felt that...I don't know...I had no other choice at the time. But now I know that I can help and I want to do what my heart told me all along," Storm replied.

"I can't believe you Storm. I trusted you once and you betrayed that trust and I don't know if it can be repaired," Lloyd replied.

"Well, whether you trust me or not I have to tell you that you can't go to Derris Kharlan. Terrible things will happen if you go," Storm said.

"I know what you're trying to do," Lloyd said, "you're trying to protect Mithos aren't you?"

"No...that's not..." Storm tried to say.

"You're trying to keep us away from Mithos so we can't reunite the two worlds," Lloyd yelled.

"No, I'm trying to help. Why won't you believe me? You're not who I remember," Storm was on the verge of tears.

"No, I'm not because you were never the girl I thought you were. You may be my sister biologically, but you'll never be a sister to me in my heart. My sister wouldn't work for a man like Mithos," Lloyd yelled as he turned his back to Storm to keep her from seeing the tears in his eyes. It really did hurt him to be so harsh with someone he had once been so close to. But, she was also his enemy and he wanted to make sure she understood that.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel then I guess you won't need my help, but I will tell you that you shouldn't trust everyone in group. You don't have to believe me but it's your own fate you decide and I can't change it," Storm said as she brought out her wings and flew away, towards Altessa's house.

"I'm sorry Storm...but I still can't trust you...not yet," Lloyd said to himself.

"You know, you really are too harsh on her," Kratos said behind Lloyd. "She has changed a lot since you were last with her, she has begun to think for herself. You should listen to her."

"Kratos, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked. "Were you back there the whole time?"

"Yes, and I am here to talk to you about everything that has happened and about Mithos," Kratos said.

"I'm listening," Lloyd said as he leaned against a wall, looking over the city as snow began to cover the city.

Well, what did you think? I'm either going to do Zelos and Storm next or Kratos and Lloyd. Vote for your choice by reviewing. Tell me what you think and hopefully the story can only get better, right? Anyways, review and tell me what you want to see.


	23. Chapter 23: Confessions Part II

1Okay, well since the vote was a tie the last time I checked (sorry for anyone who reviewed after I started writing this) I had to flip a coin and Zelos won. So, sorry the whole voting thing didn't work. Oh well. You Kratos voters will just have to wait a little bit longer. I'll try to make this one good too.

Chapter 23: Confessions Part II

Storm was flying so fast that she could barely see where she was going. Tears were stinging her eyes, but she told herself not to cry. Lloyd's words still hung heavy in her heart and she tried to figure out a way to get him to trust her, so it could be like it had once been between them. But then she began to think about it for a while longer.

_Lloyd won't even give me a second chance, so is it really worth it to try and win back his trust. He did say that I would never be a sister to him. Lord Yggdrassil has always let me into Cruxis no matter how many mistakes I've made with my emotions. Yggdrassil must trust me, Storm thought as she arrived at Altessa's house._

Storm landed outside of Altessa's house where Zelos had sneaked out after he was informed that she would be arriving for him. They walked into the nearby woods so they could talk privately.

"You probably know why I'm here," Storm said to Zelos.

"Yeah, I figured he'd want me to lead them to Derris Kharlan after that little episode last night," Zelos replied giving a fake chuckle.

There was a long silence between the two of them. They both stared at the ground not knowing what to say to each other. Finally Storm decided to go against her good judgement and spoke up.

"You know...you don't have to do this tomorrow, you don't have to kill them," Storm said as she glanced at Zelos.

"Yeah, I know but this is what I want. I have to lose the Chosen's title. It has made my whole life pointless, a joke," Zelos replied.

"But, you always seem so happy and carefree," Storm said, surprised by his answer.

"On the outside I do, but I'm not always what I seem to be. I'm only surrounded by beautiful women and I'm only popular because of this title, not because of who I am," Zelos replied.

"That's because you never show who you really are," Storm replied gazing at him.

"I left that part of me behind a long time ago," Zelos replied.

"I know how you feel," Storm said under her breath, "I don't even know who I am anymore."

"So, what happened to you when you were younger to make your life so terrible?" Storm asked as she sat down.

Zelos sat down next to her as he started to tell his story...

_It was the first snow that the young nine year old Zelos had ever seen. The entire ground was covered with the white, sparkling snow. Zelos was in awe at the sight of his village completely covered, so he miraculously managed to convince his mother to go outside with him in the snow._

_Once they got outside Zelos decided to make a snowman, his first. Once the snowman was completed Zelos stood back to admire his piece of artwork. Unfortunately, when he looked back he noticed that his snowman wasn't exactly a masterpiece. It was actually pretty ugly and was even pretty out of proportion. Oh, well he could live with the fact that his snowman was unique. _

_Suddenly, there were red spots all over Zelos' snowman. Zelos thought the snowman was ugly, but he had liked it. He was upset that someone would splatter red all over the snowman he had spent so much time on. He turned around to find who ruined his creation. When he turned around he saw something that would haunt him for the rest of his life._

_There behind him was the source of the red spots, his mother. She was killed, and before she died she managed to tell Zelos the one thing that was on her mind..._

_"Zelos, you never should have been born..."_

"I know how losing a parent feels, although I wasn't old enough to remember her, I still wish she was around," Storm said. "And then I find out last night that my brother wasn't dead like I thought. I thought it was great at first, but now I'm not so sure I really wanted to know. It makes things so much more complicated,"

"That must have been rough for you last night. To find out about Lloyd, but that also revealed what happened to your mother," Zelos said.

"Yeah, I knew she died when I was younger, but dad never told me that he was the one who killed her. I'm not mad at him, he had no other choice, but I wish he would have told me about her and about Lloyd," Storm admitted.

"You know, I think you're going to be alright Storm," Zelos said.

"What are you talking about?" Storm asked.

"I mean that I think you're going to overcome everything that stands in front of you, you're strong. You're much stronger than I am. I'm just running from everything. I want a normal life, one where I can settle down and have an easy life with no worries and maybe a family," Zelos said.

"A... family! You!" Storm replied, shocked.

"Yeah, why not?" Zelos replied seriously thinking about it.

"Well, I just never pictured you that type," Storm replied.

"I already told you that I'm not always what I seem to be," he replied laughing.

"No, you're not are you? So, I guess you're not going to consider going against Yggdrassil are you?" Storm asked with a little despair in her voice.

"Probably not. You know, you're not all you seem to be either. Who are you anyway? One minute you're against Lloyd and with Cruxis, then suddenly you reverse sides, then sometimes you seem stuck in between the two," Zelos pointed out.

"Even I don't know who I am anymore. Most of the time I feel like I'm stuck in between even when I seem to be on one side or the other. I guess I don't really belong here," Storm replied.

"That's not true, you belong right here," he said as he stared at her and gave her a small, comforting smile. "Unlike me, I was always hated by everyone, including my parents it seems."

"No, there are people here who care about you," Storm scolded him for forgetting about his friends.

"They'll all hate me by tomorrow though so I may as well accept it now," Zelos replied.

"But, you don't have to do it," Storm said.

"That's just it, I have no other choice," Zelos replied.

"Fine, but...promise me you'll think about what I said...okay?" Storm asked.

"Sure," Zelos replied as he got up and walked back to Altessa's.

"Zelos..." Storm said as she watched him walk out of sight.

Well, everyone, how was that? Was it too mushy? Sorry, if it wasn't quite to your taste. But now what is Storm going to do? What about Zelos? Don't forget that Lloyd and Kratos will be having a talk in Flanoir in the next chapter, Confessions Part III! Until then, do your thing and review!


	24. Chapter 24: Confessions Part: III

1All right, sorry this has taken me so long to write, but I was stricken by homework, work, illness, and other junk like that. Well, this is yet another confession chapter. I think there will be five altogether (lots of secrets to be spilled!) I hope you all like this story and I thank everyone who reviewed.

Mez10000:Thanks, it makes me happy that you enjoyed that rare Zelos moment. I always thought that there was something hidden there. He can't always be that way. And you're right about the balance between open and closed Zelos. I figure that he'd open up for Storm because they both have been going through the same things. Thanks for your review.

Kratos Wilder: What can I say to you that I haven't already. Wow, to have my fav author also be my most devoted fan! That feels great! Oh, but will Zelos live? I don't know after all this story may follow Kratos ending after all Lloyd will be talking to Kratos. Uh, oh but I won't tell! There are two more chapters before you can find out! (I am so evil aren't I?)

wavemasterkaz: Actually, I don't really know the details in how she died exactly because I never really got that ending in the game, but if you read Da Life and Adventures of Zelos Wilder by my buddy Kratos Wilder, that is what I used so check it out (it goes into more detail)

Black flame: Don't kill me yet, as I said before I am still trying to balance this and life, but I am doing my best! Please keep reading, I love to hear from you.

Inuyasha fangirl: It's great to get a new reviewer! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Like I always say I enjoy writing it so I'm glad that you enjoy reading it.

Okay, on to the next chapter.

Chapter 24: Confessions Part III

"Lloyd you really shouldn't be so harsh with your sister," Kratos said as he stepped out to talk with Lloyd.

"Well, she betrayed us, after I trusted her and she wants me to believe everything so easily. That's something I can't do, I need time to think," Lloyd replied.

"Well, that's something that you don't have right now, Lloyd! You have to make a decision and I came here to tell you that you should believe her," Kratos replied angrily at his son's attitude.

"Why, because you want to trick me too? How am I expected to believe someone who works for Mithos?" Lloyd asked.

"Because, she wouldn't be here if she didn't care for you. Do you realize that if anyone from Cruxis found out she was here warning you that she could be severely punished. Lloyd, you have no idea at what Storm has been through, even lately for you she has been through a lot," Kratos said.

"Oh yeah well it can't be that bad, she attacked us didn't she?" Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd, you can't tell me that you couldn't tell she was holding back. She could have wiped out your party a long time ago. Believe me, Cruxis was quick to catch on," Kratos replied.

"What's your point?" Lloyd replied as he avoided his father's emotional eyes, a rare sight for him.

"My point is that you should take her warning into careful consideration before you leave for Derris Kharlan tomorrow. There is a traitor in your group, but I can't say who and neither can she. That would give away too much to Mithos and he would find out we've been leaking infromation," Kratos replied.

There was a long silence between the two as Lloyd and Kratos both looked over the city as the snow fell on top of the rooftops. Finally, Lloyd broke the silence.

"Did you know I was your son the whole time?" Lloyd asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"I realized it when I saw Anna's grave at your house. I really had no I idea you were still alive," Kratos said.

"What happened...to mom?" Lloyd carefully asked, not wanting to hurt Kratos.

"I met your mother after leaving Derris Kharlan, I wanted to get away from Mithos and his stupid ideals. I probably would have returned eventually but something kept me there. I met Anna at the human ranch and I helped her escape. We ran away from Cruxis, they wanted me back, and from Kvar, he wanted your mother back for his Angelus Project," Kratos began.

Lloyd looked at his father listening intently to every word he told him.

"We ran for a long time and I fell in love with Anna. Soon, we had you and we traveled with you. A year later, we had Storm. Although we were being chased by Cruxis and Kvar, I was still the happiest man alive. I had everything I could have ever wanted. I had a family and we were all happy together until one day Kvar caught up with us. His men had us surrounded. Soon, two Desians grabbed you and Storm and threatened your life. I had enough of them and I killed the men. But, when I turned around Kvar had...he had Anna," Kratos choked at the last few words.

"I've heard enough," Lloyd said.

"Kvar ripped Anna's Cruxis Crystal off, transforming her into a monster. She ran at you and Storm. She prepared to attack, but Noishe defended you two. She regained herself momentarily but soon resumed her attack. I couldn't let her hurt you two," Kratos continued.

"I said that's enough!" Lloyd yelled at his father.

"She came at you two so I...killed...her," Kratos said.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" Lloyd screamed angrily.

"When she died she fell down the cliff along with you, Storm, and Noishe. I fought off the rest of Kvar's men and went down the cliff, praying that you were somehow alive. When I got down there I saw Desian corpses half eaten by monsters. I searched for a long time calling all of your names. I kept coming up with the same answer: silence. It was the single most terrifying sound I have ever heard in my entire life. Then, suddenly, nearby I heard a faint cry. I could tell it was Storm, it was like a ray of hope in my silent darkness. I frantically searched for her and when I finally found her I held her and never wanted to let her go. If it wasn't for Storm I don't think I couldn't have beared to go on with my life. There would have been nothing to live for. I heard nothing after that and I assumed that you and Anna did not survive. Soon, Mithos arrived and agreed to let Storm come to Derris Kharlan and he raised her like his own, until she sprouted her wings, but that's a different story," Kratos finished finally looking into his son's judging eyes.

"You really did care about us then? And Storm didn't know we were siblings?" Lloyd asked.

"I cared about you, Storm, and Anna with all my heart and I still do, Lloyd, nothing will change that not even Mithos and his ideals. He wants me to forget about everyone I care about, but that is not an option. And no, Storm didn't know you were siblings, in fact I never really told her how Anna died but I suppose she knows now. So what are you planning to do now?" Kratos asked.

"Well, I put some thought into it and I'm going to go to Derris Kharlan. No matter the danger I can't allow Mithos to do as he pleases anymore," Lloyd said.

"Very well, but be careful and do not die. There is still something I must do before I can join you," Kratos said.

"The Eternal Sword?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I have to find a way for you to wield it," Kratos said.

"Why not Storm, can't she use elven magic?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, but she has no elven blood in her, that's what makes her different. Whether she uses it or you do I still must find a way for a human to use it," Kratos replied.

"I see..." Lloyd replied.

With those last words Kratos silently walked into the snowy night leaving his son to think about his past and his new responsibilities.

_Storm, I wish I could get a sign on whether to believe you or not. I wish you would come back, I'm sorry I was such a jerk, please don't hate me for it. I really want to get to know the real you and I will save you from Mithos! Lloyd thought as he shivered from a cold gust of wind and he decided to head inside for the rest of the night._

Well, how was that chapter? Was it good or was it too mushy. I'm sorry but I'm a big father son bond freak! I love Kratos so sorry if it was to mushy for some of you. We'll get back to Derris Kharlan for Confessions Part IV next chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review. Everyone who is a silent reader out there please review, I would like to hear from you. I won't bite your head off if you review I'll probably be really happy and excited. Thanks!

"


	25. Chapter 25: Confessions Part IV

1Wow! I'm really happy with all the reviews over the last chapter! So, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter!

Kratos Wilder: Yeah, sorry if the story of Kratos and Anna was a lot like yours, but that's why I love your writing because that was how I always pictured it. I'm glad that I can always look on the computer everyday and see that you reviewed, thank you so very much!

Black Flame: Yup, I love hearing from you. Duh! Anyway, don't get upset about slow updates so don't kill me, I'd never get it written then and you wouldn't know what happens. Wouldn't that suck! Well, anyway, I hope that you are still enjoying the story and I hope you conyinue to read it.

Ana Paula 92: There will probably be five "Confessions" altogether so don't be worried it will be continued. Hey, you can join my Give Kratos a Hug Club. Kratos Wilder and I started it because Kratos needs lots of hugs with everything he goes through.

lugidog: New reviewer, I'm definitely glad to hear from you. If you have any suggestions or if there's something you think I should change give me your opinion. Thanks for your review, it makes me smile inside!

Raspedra Twilight: Okay, I understand that you keep getting kicked off, but I feel special when I hear that the small amount of time you get you spend it reading this story. I don't mind that you aren't right up to date with the chapters but it's okay, so when you get to this chapter (I hope you'll keep reading it this long) I hope that you are still enjoying it as much as you are now, and I hope that it is everything that you wanted.

inuyahsa fangirl: The last chapter was from my very favorite part of the game so I hope that I didn't upset anyone when I changed it a little. I couldn't keep it the same because of Storm though so I really had no choice. I'm glad that you are liking this story and I hope that you continue to read it.

Mez10000: Thanks for your review. I'm almost certain that I made a boo boo while typing, I type fast and don't really read it over. Thank you for pointing it out, I will go back and change it so that no one else has to read that mistake. And yeah I probably will change how things work out and I hope that you don't hate the fact that I have been changing them because I felt that they would be different if another character was added into the mix. It would be kinda boring if it was the same all the time. Thanks for your review I enjoy hearing from you.

Raspedra Twilight: Once again once you catch up I hope that you will still enjoy it as much. It seems like you are starting to catch up considerably well. Keep it up, you'll get there eventually.

Potato Puff: I love your name, it's so cute. I would do something adorable like that, but mine fits me perfectly. I'm glad that you and your friend both enjoy reading this and I hope that you continue to read it. I'm really excited that you decided to review because it makes me happy to come on the computer and see new reviewers. It makes me feel like more than 5 people are enjoying the story. Thank you and I hope to hear from you again.

All right on with the story:

Chapter 25: Confessions Part IV

Storm arrived in Derris Kharlan not long after her talk with Zelos. It was late at night and she wanted to get back. She had so much on her mind concerning what was to come tomorrow. She was worried about Lloyd, Collette, Zelos, and her father. She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to them. But there was also a part of her that was still wondering why she even cared about them. She had been told her whole life to forget the ones she cared about and here she was concerned for their safety. What would Yggdrassil think?

Almost as if on cue, Yggdrassil entered the room followed by Pronyma. Storm grew a little tense at the sight of Pronyma followed by a few angels.

"Storm, did you deliver our message to Zelos," Yggdrassil asked.

"Yes, he will lead the Chosen's group here tomorrow where he expects to lose his title as the Chosen," she replied.

"Very good, but there is something else I would like to discuss with you," Yggdrassil said. Storm grew very worried as she saw a small smirk across Pronyma's face begin to form.

"You haven't found out anything about the Renegade's by any chance have you?" Yggdrassil asked.

Kratos walked around the corner but stopped short as he began to eavesdrop on the conversation at hand. After getting back from Flanoir he had finally made up his mind on what he was going to do concerning Cruxis and he wasn't going to let his daughter suffer at Mithos' hands anymore.

"No sir, I haven't been able to locate Yuan's base," Storm cleverly lied, she didn't give away a single hint to Yggdrassil that she was lying though.

"Very well, I suppose we'll catch up to them eventually," Mithos replied.

"I'm sure we will my lord," Storm answered.

Yggdrassil turned to leave, Storm sighed a small breath of relief before a hand was gripped around her throat and she was lifted off her feet. Storm looked into the eyes of her attacker and saw none other than Yggdrassil.

"You little liar, you don't fool me," Yggdrassil bellowed. "Don't you dare think that I don't know what you've been doing! You know exactly where Yuan has been hiding those Renegades and you've also been leaking information to the Chosen's group. It's treason working against Cruxis and I won't stand for it!"

"No...Lord Yggdrassil..." Storm choked as Yggdrassil's grip seemed to get tighter on her throat.

"Silence! I don't want to hear any of your excuses," Yggdrassil yelled.

By this point in time, Storm's vision was beginning to blur from her lack of oxygen, she couldn't take much more of Yggdrassil's punishment. The world around her was becoming very hard to focus on and she could feel herself begin to black out. Suddenly, a voice broke through the confusion around her.

"Drop her Mithos," her father commanded.

"Why should I?" Mithos replied.

"Because I'm the one who's been betraying you, not her," Kratos said defiantly.

Yggdrassil dropped Storm and she fell to the ground, limp from her lack of oxygen. She immediately began to suck in the much needed relief. Once the world became clear again Storm could tell what was going on around her.

"You? Why should I believe that?" Yggdrassil asked.

"Because I've been working with Yuan, I've been leaking information to the Chosen's group, and I've been plotting against Cruxis," Kratos yelled, obviously fed up with the treatment that Mithos had been giving Storm.

"Really?" Mithos seemed intrigued by what was unfolding in front of him. "Is this true Storm, are you really innocent?"

Storm was silent. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't really believe that her father was telling the truth, and she knew that she really had been plotting against Cruxis. She didn't want to end up killed by Mithos, not yet at least, she still had to help Lloyd. But, then again she couldn't really let her father take the blame for her.

After the long silence, Mithos seemed to see right into Storm's thoughts as he concocted a plan.

"So, are you really the emotionless angel that I've taught you how to be? You don't care about anyone or anything unless I've ordered you to do so?" Yggdrassil asked. After a pause from Storm he responded. "Fine, then Pronyma, take care of Kratos."

With her order, Pronyma and her group of angels began to attack Kratos who was knocked to the ground by the sudden assault.

Storm watched, horrified as her father was beaten by Pronyma and the other angels. She was fighting inside. Should she listen to Mithos and only care about his ideals? Or should she listen to her heart and help her father, the one person who was always there for her? Yggdrassil stood watching Storm's every move. He knew exactly what he was doing and he knew exactly how Storm would react.

"Stop!" Storm yelled as Mithos instructed Pronyma to do so. Kratos looked over worried that Storm would try to defend him.

_Storm this is the only way that I can make up for all the pain I have caused you. Don't blow it, Kratos thought._

"What do you want me to say Yggdrassil. I helped the Renegades, I helped the Chosen's group, and I plotted against Cruxis. What is it you want? Just tell me and I'll admit to it, just let my dad go," Storm said.

"Storm, I told you that those emotions would only get in the way, and now you'll have to pay for your emotions toward your father and your treason. I'll go easy on you and let you live but you better damn well take it for granted," Yggdrassil yelled as he ordered Pronyma to take her away. Once she was gone, Mithos walked over to Kratos who was picking himself off the floor.

"You really shouldn't care that much, it will only result in pain when she abandons you," Mithos said.

"I'm her father and I'll never give up on her Mithos. I will always defend her," Kratos replied.

"Well, if you think that way then you'll be defending her for a long time," Mithos replied.

"What do you mean?" Kratos asked.

"Well, you see, ever since Storm acquired her angelic powers we have conducted research to discover how she got them. We couldn't figure out why she became an angel and has many of the same symptoms of us lifeless beings. She can't eat, she can't sleep, and we have recently discovered that her internal clock will stop around the age of eighteen. She will be with Cruxis forever. Who knows, perhaps she will rule the two worlds with me someday. That is, if I'm ever able to control her emotions," Mithos said.

"What? She'll be just..." Kratos replied.

"Just like us, that's right. Just think you'll never have to worry about her dying before her, that is, unless I decide to dispose of her for her stubborness. Don't tell her about it yet, we'll wait until the time is right," Mithos replied with a smile on his face. With these last words Mithos left to check on how Storm's "lessons" were going.

_Poor Storm. What a horrible punishment, to live forever, and you can't even control it. You had no choice in the matter and_ _now you're stuck. I hate to be the one to tell you, but if Mithos won't then I suppose it will be job to do it for you. Please don't give up on your mission Storm, don't let Mithos change what you truly wish to do. Follow your heart... Kratos thought as he sighed, leaving the room._

After a few rough hours of lessons with Pronyma, a very bruised and bloody Storm returned to her room to contemplate what she would do come tomorrow.

_I don't know what to do anymore. Zelos will join Cruxis, and Collette will belong to us. Yggdrassil will kill me if I betray him. I just wish I knew what to do. All my life I've listened to what everyone else told me to do. First it was Cruxis, then my father, and now it's Lloyd. I have never once decided what I wanted to with my life. I suppose now is the time to decide what I'm going to do. There's no way to know if the choice I make is right or wrong, but whatever I do I will choose to do on my own. One thing's for sure, though, whatever I decide to do it will change my life and the lives of everyone around me forever, Storm thought as she stared out her window at the black space outside._

Well, there you go. It's Confessions Part IV. Next up, is the last of the Confession chapters where Storm and Zelos both make important decisions. I'm sure you're all wondering if Zelos will die, well you're all just going to have to wait and see. Well, anyway please review and remember Have A Happy Thanksgiving!


	26. Chapter 26: Confessions Part V

1Wow! Another great turnout for reviews. I hope everyone had a great turkey day! I did! Sorry it took so long to update, I got distracted. Time to respond to your reviews.

inuyahsa fangirl: I'm glad that you'll keep reading this it makes me very happy! You'll find out this chapter what happens to Zelos. I won't tell you what happens, you'll just have to read.

Kratos Wilder: I must say, first of all that Namco has no control over my twists on the plot, because if they did I couldn't have added a new character and twisted it up as much as I have already. Second, I must agree that I hate Mithos and Pronyma, but will Storm kill them or will she be unable to kill her "family" remembering that they did raise her when she was little. Ooo...conflict! Thanks, and keep reading (I know you will, duh)

Black flame: I have to say that I'm glad that you're enjoying this story. Oh, and Hannah, thank you for protecting me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to write this! I'm glad that you chose my story to be your favorite. Thanks!

PotatoPuff: Wow, you think I update fast? I thought that I was slow. Good, that makes me feel less bad about taking a few days off from writing. I'm glad that you're becoming a frequent reviewer.

Mez10000: I'm glad that you're still taking the time to read and review. Your reviews always manage to make me feel proud of my writing. I'm happy that you're enjoying it and don't worry the good scenes are far from over.

Well, that's about it for reviews so on with the story.

Chapter 26: Confessions Part V

"Zelos...I trust you..." Lloyd said to Zelos on the outskirts of Flanoir.

"Yeah, so do I Lloyd. Come on we're gonna lose the others, we have to go and defeat Mithos," Zelos replied as he patted Lloyd on the back.

The group had decided to go to Derris Kharlan and face Mithos. Zelos was going to use the Eternal Sword, after revealing that he was injected with elven blood, so he was able to wield the magic sword. Once they reached the entrance to the Tower of Salvation they received help to sneak in from Yuan. The group reached top of the flight of stairs where Zelos had his last chance to consider what he was doing.

_I must do this, I can't be the Chosen anymore. I'm sorry Storm but I'm not strong enough... Zelos thought as he motioned to Collette._

"Hey, Collette come here. I need you for a sec," Zelos said.

Collette, looking confused stared towards him. "O...okay," she replied.

"Stand on this Collette," Zelos said pointing to a spot by the Eternal Sword. Collette walked over to the area and waited to see what Zelos was planning to do. Suddenly, two angels appeared next to Collette and a glowing circle appeared below. The circle transported Colette and the angels above the rest of the group. Zelos was left below as Pronyma appeared above them, waiting to take Colette away.

"Good job Chosen," Pronyma said.

"Thank you my lovely lady Pronyma," Zelos replied.

"What? Zelos? What are you doing?" Lloyd asked, bewildered by the events taking place before him.

"Oh please, Lloyd. Don't tell me that you actually thought that I was helping you. I agreed to bring Colette to Yggdrassil," Zelos replied.

"But why?" Lloyd asked.

"I told you before I side with the strongest. It was a matter of weighing Cruxis, the Renegades, and all of you," Zelos casually replied.

"You were leaking information to the Renegades too. I always thought you were a pervert but I never doubted that you were a good person," Sheena replied.

"Why thank you Sheena," Zelos replied.

"Zelos why are you doing this? This is just some sort of a joke right?" Lloyd asked, almost pleading for the response he wanted.

"Sorry Lloyd, but Cuxis offered to release me of my duties of the Chosen," Zelos replied.

"You hate being the Chosen so much that you would betray your friends?" Regal asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's because of that, that my entire life has been a complete joke," Zelos replied.

"Zelos, I still trust you," Lloyd replied.

"Oh please Lloyd, you never really did trust me," Zelos replied.

"I...that's not..." Lloyd replied weakly.

"It's okay, after all, I did deceive you," Zelos replied.

"Take care of them Chosen, just like we promised," Pronyma said as she proceeded to transport the angels, Colette, and herself to Derris Kharlan.

"Lloyd...Lloyd...LLOYD!" Collette yelled as she disappeared to Derris Kharlan.

"Why did you do it Zelos? You were our friend," Lloyd said.

"I just want a carefree life. Nothing more, nothing less," Zelos replied as a pair of beautiful wings appeared on his back and he prepared to fight.

Storm flew as fast as she could to the teleporter in Derris Kharlan to take her to the Tower of Salvation, she only hoped she wasn't too late. She was almost to the teleporter when she saw that someone was coming through it and she decided to hide from whoever was making their way through. Lloyd and his group appeared on the teleporter. Storm was happy to catch up with the group until she noticed that both Colette and Zelos were missing from the group.

_No, I was too late, Zelos and Colette they're both gone! I have to go back and find Zelos," Storm thought as she raced to the teleporter once Lloyd's group had left._

When she got to the Tower of Salvation Storm saw what she had hoped she wouldn't have to see. On the ground was Zelos, he was bloody and motionless on the ground. Lloyd's group had defeated the red haired young man. Storm carefully and silently walked over to the friend of the man she had recently grown so close to. She gently reached down and touched his hand. There was still a small amount of mana in his body. He was alive, just barely. Storm kneeled next to him and closed her eyes. She focused in on her power, she had never tried this before. She suddenly began to glow a purple light as she transferred some of her mana to Zelos, bringing back his health. Storm looked at Zelos, hoping that her transfer had worked and was soon relieved to see Zelos' eyes flutter open.

"Storm? What are you doing here?" Zelos asked.

"I gave you some of my mana, just take it easy for a few moments and you'll feel better," Storm replied.

"Why did you save me? You guys got the Chosen?" Zelos asked.

"You dork, I don't care about the Chosen or Yggdrassil, I care about you," Storm replied.

"What?" Zelos was confused by Storm's sudden emotions.

_When I leave to do what I have to I may not come back alive, I have to make sure he knows how I feel, Storm thought._

"Zelos, you're the only person who's ever really understood me. You made me believe that I can be more than what the the mask Yggdrassil has me put on is. You helped me believe that I am important. So, I'm finally going to do everything that my heart has always told me to do. I'm going to stand up to Cruxis," Storm replied.

"I did all that?" Zelos replied.

"Yeah, you're the one that told me that I did belong," she replied. "Don't forget that you're important too. You really upset everyone, they all really cared about you and it hurt them a lot. I saw their faces."

"That's not true, no one cares about me," Zelos replied.

"Zelos, if no one cares for you then what am I doing here?" Storm asked.

Zelos was speechless at that. He didn't really want to admit it but she did make him feel wanted again.

"Now, are you going to lay there all day or are you going to follow your heart and help Lloyd and the others?" Storm asked.

After a long silence Zelos finally made up his mind. "I think I'm going to listen to my heart and help them. But Storm, why did you really save me, it's not to get back at Yggdrassil?" Zelos asked.

Storm stood up and offered Zelos her hand. "If you must know, it's because I love you," Storm replied.

Zelos grabbed her hand and she helped him up. "I love you too Storm," he replied.

With those last few words Storm and Zelos moved closer to each other until their lips met. Zelos and Storm had a hard time breaking the kiss between the two of them. After what seemed like an eternity to them they finally pulled apart from each other.

"Go help them Zelos," Storm said as she looked longingly at Zelos.

"Aren't you coming too?" Zelos asked.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of with someone," Storm replied.

"Alright, but please be careful. Now, let's go and kick some Cuxis butt!" Zelos replied as he and Storm both went into the teleporter and went their separate ways once they got to Derris Kharlan.

_Zelos, please be careful. I may not come out of this fight alive. Please remember me, and I hope you let dad and Lloyd know that I love them both. I love you Zelos, Storm thought as she went to track down someone very special._

Well, how was that? Was Zelos too mushy, if so I'm sorry but I thought that's how they're realtionship would be. You know Storm and Zelos only let their "masks" come off around each other and that's when we see their true self. Well, I bet some of you are wondering who Storm is after, but I bet most of you know already. That's next chapter. Fight scene with angel Storm at full power, should be cool. It's something we haven't seen before. We haven't seen how powerful she really is and why Mithos is scared of her. Well, do your thing and review. For me?


	27. Chapter 27: Archenemies

1Hi everyone. I had a feeling that the last chapter would be a little controversial. Oh well, it's just how I felt it would be. Don't hate me or Storm (she can't control her hormones). Okay, so it's time for me to respond to everyone's reviews.

luigidog: Don't worry I will be sure to keep writing this story, I'm enjoying it! I'm glad to see that you reviewed and I hope that you review again. I hope you didn't mind Storm and Zelos hooking up.

inuyahsa fangirl: That was pretty funny. Mithos is scared of Storm that's why he keeps her on his side, or at least tries to. Who knows maybe he will wet his pants when she comes looking for him? Sorry you didn't like Zelos and Storm but I don't think it will get any more intense than that because they wouldn't act like that around anyone else. Besides it may have just been a spur of the moment, raging hormone action. Glad that you reviewed, it was pretty entertaining.

PotatoPuff: Someone else who wishes Zelos would die. That's alright we can all have our own opinions. Sorry, I ran out of guys for her. Lloyd, uh no that would be wrong. Kratos, really wrong! Yuan, he's like an uncle to her and he's like 4000 years old. Genis, NO! Regal, I hate Regal so don't get me started. Mithos, I was actually seriously thinking about this pairing at one point in time. Zelos was pretty much all I was left with and their situations were a lot alike. I never was a HUGE fan of Zelos. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

blackflame: I'm glad that someone figured out that Zelos and Storm would hook up. Sorry, that he didn't die if you want an explanation for the pairing read my response to Potato Puff, it's directly above yours. Beside that, thanks for the review and prepare for the fight in the next chapter.

Kratos Wilder: Of course, I wouldn't kill off Zelos, I need him for my story. I'm glad that you liked the pairing, you're about the only one who does. For some reason everyone wanted Zelos to die. Granted the story can go on without him, but Storm needed someone too. They're all just lucky I voted against having her pair up with Mithos (I was considering it). Thanks for the review and prepare for the fight.

LloydIrvingisMine: I love your name I need one like that except it would say KratosAurionisMine but I wouldn't steal that idea, and I like my name already. I'm glad you like this story and believe me I work on updating it as fast as I can. Thanks for your review.

FutUrE LlOyD: Sorry you didn't like the Storm and Zelos thing but I'm glad that you liked Storm. If you want my reasoning read my response to Potato Puff above. It is a better pairing than Storm and Mithos. Just remember she does need someone, especially someone who's gone through a lot of the same things she has. You know, someone to talk to. Anywho, thanks for the review and I am trying to review fast for everyone so try to be patient with my slowness.

Ana Paula92: I saw that review of yours a long time ago where you knew it would be Storm/Zelos. That was like within the first ten. I must congratulate you. Oh, and to join the Give Kratos a Hug Club you have to ask. Which you did, so good job you are now the third member of the club. You can be treasurer, Kratos Wilder is Vice President and I'll be President. Now, all you have to do is on someone's review put in something like (kratos lover1 gives Kratos a hug) whenever someone writes about something sad that happens to him. He could always use those extra hugs you know! Thanks for your review.

wavemasterkaz: Okay, so for a description of Storm. Think of Lloyd and Kratos. You know Kratos' hair color, that's Storm's. She has hazel eyes that show a lot of emotion. She's a tad shorter than Lloyd. Her hair is long and flows a little bit past her shoulders. Occasionally, she'll throw it up in a messy ponytail. She's very fit, from fighting and training, and has a friendly smile. Personality wise: She's very self conscious and is always worried about disappointing her friends and family. She does everything for everyone else and listens to everyone else and never really does anything for herself. When she does think with her heart she is very strong willed and determined. She will stand up for what she believes in unfortunately she doesn't really know what that is yet. Powers: Obviously she wields a sword like her father taught her. But, for some strange reason she can use magic, a trait normal of those with elven blood. She can also use angelic powers and has her own pair of blue angel wings. She uses Judgement and all that but she reserves a lot of that energy for big fights. She will also live forever like her father when her internal clock stops when she turns eighteen (two more years). With Mithos' hold on her emotions she cannot sleep or eat, but will all that come back with her emotions? Is that a pretty good description of her? That's all I could think of anything else just tell me.

Mez10000: Yeah, I am starting to get a little slow but I am trying to juggle this, school, and two jobs, so I feel like I'm doing okay. Sorry, I will try to speed up a little. And when you said the word slow I was thinking mentally slow, which I tend to be on various occasions (and slightly blonde). Well, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chappy!

muffineer: I'm glad that you finally caught up with the story and that you liked it. I was really depressed when you hadn't read it for a while so I'm happy you're all up to date with it. And, I personally loved my story about the pencil and the glue bottle, thank you very much.

Okay, on with the chappy!

Chapter 27: Archenemies

_All right, this is it. It's time to finally do what my heart tells me. I'm tired of listening to Cruxis and I'm going to do what I've always wanted to, Storm thought as she walked down the seemingly endless hallway._

Finally, Storm stopped when she saw who she was looking so intensely for. Down the hallway was Pronyma, just coming back from handing over the Chosen to Yggdrassil. Pronyma stopped when she saw Storm and gave her a look of disgust.

"Hey runt, Lord Yggdrassil says he wants you to help him with Lloyd's group. Although, I don't think he has to worry, they won't make it past all the traps. Too bad that stupid Chosen wasn't able to kill them off," Pronyma said as she made her way towards Storm.

"I wouldn't get too cocky just yet Pronyma, Lloyd's group will be making it through all the traps," Storm replied as she glared at Pronyma.

"What are you talking about? There's no way they'd be prepared to face those traps," Pronyma replied.

"Yeah, well I know and so does Zelos. He's not dead, I saved him and told him to help Lloyd and the others and there's nothing that you're going to do about it," Storm casually informed a now infuriated Pronyma. Storm began to circle behind Pronyma to make her way towards Yggdrassil.

"You little traitor, I knew we should never have trusted you. You're just like all the other humans, you're betraying Yggdrassil and Cruxis. We raised you, taught you everything you know, and spared your life countless times and this is how you repay us you little brat. I told Yggdrassil we should have killed you a long time ago, but for some reason he thought that you were important to keep around," Pronyma spat angrily at Storm.

Storm kept her cool and just stared at Pronyma while she talked. She was finally not afraid of her and was ready to get her revenge on the person who had caused her so much pain.

"It doesn't matter what you think anymore Pronyma. Because of you I decided to go against Cruxis. All those years of lessons have finally turned me into a traitor. I'm tired of it all and I am going to do what I've always wanted to do. So, let's just see who's stronger between the two of us shall we?" Storm said as she brought out her wings and sword and prepared to fight.

"I'm going to kill you and make you suffer you filthy little human," Pronyma proclaimed as she prepared to attack.

And with the last exchange of words Storm and Pronyma launched at each other to begin their battle to the death. Only one would come out. All the years of anger and hatred, built up inside, exploded out as Storm began to lash out mercilessly at Pronyma. Storm began to move at a remarkable speed and Pronyma was barely able to keep up. Apparently, Storm had never really ever shown her full potential to Pronyma and she was thrown off guard at Storm's sudden change of speed and strength. When Storm backed off of Pronyma and her relentless shower of attacks subsided, Pronyma was covered with cuts and blood was pouring from her wounds. Pronyma stood trying to catch her breath as Storm tried to hide a snicker at the wounded half-elf.

Storm didn't really know what came over her, but all the built up hated and anger inside of her wasn't easy to control. It felt so good to finally obtain her revenge and she wanted to make Pronyma suffer for all the grief and pain she had caused over the years.

Storm didn't let Pronyma rest long as she flew up into the sky to begin an aerial assault, but Pronyma was quick to move and didn't allow Storm any room to attack. Storm was forced back to the ground where she charged at Pronyma. Pronyma, though was ready for her and set out her Aggarasium attack sending Storm up a painful vortex. But, Storm had the upper hand because she knew Pronyma's fighting style inside and out. She knew that she would be ready to attack with her Leonasium attack once she hit the ground. Storm used her wings to balance herself midair and prepared to launch her Beast attack. When she reached the ground, Pronyma and Storm each launched their separate attacks. The attacks hit each other resulting in a powerful explosion between the two. The blast knocked the two backwards a few feet. Once Storm had gained her composure she looked through the dust the impact caused to find her target.

_I have to get this over with quickly if I want to help Lloyd and the others. I can't keep playing with Pronyma, I have to finish her off, Storm thought as she began to focus in and began to chant._

Pronyma was searching through the dust to find Storm, she had to admit she wasn't expecting Storm to be this powerful. She had to find Storm before Storm could find her. Through the dust, Pronyma managed to hear someone talking.

"Sacred powers, cast light upon this corrupted soul, blame your fate, JUDGEMENT!" Storm bellowed as the dust began to clear to reveal many light beams beginning to descend towards Pronyma. Pronyma tried to get out of the way but she was hit by a few of the blows.

Storm didn't manage to kill Pronyma with the attack but she did stun her. Storm swiftly flew to where Pronyma was laying, recovering from the attack. Storm picked Pronyma up and carried her off the ground. She held onto her as she flew straight up to the ceiling, which was about ten or twenty feet high. Storm then stopped and turned, doing a nosedive towards the ground. Pronyma became aware of what was going on too late as Storm through her to the ground and avoided hitting the ground herself. Not only did Storm throw her, but she also sent a wave of mana in the form of an Outburst attack hitting her at the same time she hit the ground.

Storm walked over to the small crater created in the floor as she looked at Pronyma who was barely hanging onto life. She looked at the person who caused her so much suffering and smiled at what she had done.

"How's it feel Pronyma? I just wish I could have done this a long time ago," Storm said.

"You...think you're...you're doing the right thing...but...but you're just as much...a killer...as...as we are. That's something...you won't ever...change about yourself. I hope you...know...I'll get...my revenge...someday," with those last few words Pronyma closed her eyes and faded away, gone in an instant.

_I did it. I finally took revenge. It feels good, but at the same time I feel terrible. I've never really killed anyone. Maybe Pronyma's right, maybe I am a killer like Mithos. So, what makes us different? I don't know anymore, I only know that this is what felt right and that I have to help Lloyd. But, if the time comes will I be able to kill Yggdrassil? He's always been like family to me. Can I really be a killer like Pronyma said? Storm thought as she quickly made her way to where Yggdrassil was holding Colette._

Sorry, if that was short, but I wanted to devote a chapter just to Pronyma and Storm. So, is everyone satisfied with how it went. Please tell me, I would love to know how you liked it. Don't worry, this story is far from over, we have a long way to go. Actually, the other day I was also considering a sequel once this story is over. What do you all think? Please read and review. Sorry if it's short, I spent a long time respnding to reviews (I love to respond to everyone.)


	28. Chapter 28: Choosing Sides

1Well, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter, but don't feel disappointed at this new chapter it's like another resolution chapter and I ran into writer's block. But, don't worry I have ideas for the chapters yet to come. Well, I suppose I had better do the responses to the reviews before anything else.

z l s: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you decided to take the time to review. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to read this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

wavemasterkaz: I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope the action wasn't too bad, I'm always afraid that I'm no good at writing it. I hope you liked the description I gave of Storm and I wish you good luck with the story that you're writing!

Black Flame: Sorry Hannah I can't really help you but I'll work on getting to fly to you and helping out. I do hope that my fight scenes are good enough. I usually feel like they're not that great. To join the Give Kratos a Hug Club you just have to ask and get accepted. So, guess what you're in! All you have to do is insert a (your pen name gives Kratos a hug) anytime you review a story when Kratos needs a hug, and when doesn't he need one?

muffineer: GOATS AND MONKEYS! Anywho, I'm glad that you liked the story even though you're not as big a TOS fan as me. Your reviews mean a lot to me, duh! And yes I felt like Storm was a little scarier than I expected her to be but Pronyma deserved it.

PotatoPuff: Hi TaterTot nice to meet you. I'm glad that both of you enjoy the story and I am certain I will write a sequel, I know my villain and everything but I can't tell you. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and don't worry about the language you use around me. Believe me, I thought the exact same thing as you when I wrote this.

Kratos Wilder: Geez, what haven't I said about you? Besides something bad... Well, I gave it a lot of thought about who would save Lloyd's group. I finally figured it out so never fear they will be saved. Thanks for the review, woo hoo I hit 100!

Anonymous Reviewer: Even though I don't know who you are I'm glad that you decided to review the story, and I am happy that you like it thus far. Thanks to your review and others as well I have decided to write the sequel.

inuyahsa fangirl: I love your stories and I think that they're hilarious. You'll see Mithos wanting to keep Storm on his side in this chapter (he's scared). Will she listen to him? Keep reading and you'll see. Thanks again.

luigidog: Thanks for the review, thanks to yours and a few others I have decided to write the sequel after this one's done. Keep reading it's not over yet!

All right it's time for the next chapter!

Chapter 28: Choosing Sides

Storm was flying quickly through the maze that was Welgaia in a desperate search for Lloyd before it was too late to help him. She knew that this was going to be when she would have to prove whose side she was on. Both Mithos and Lloyd would be looking for her help and one of them was going to be disappointed in her decision. She just hoped that the choice she made wouldn't be the wrong one. She hoped that instead of listening to others she would be able to choose what she would do on her own. Finally, Storm came to the room where Mithos was using Colette's body to revive Martel. Storm silently flew to an area where she wouldn't be seen until she decided to reveal herself, once the timing was right.

Mithos was standing over the machine where Colette resided eagerly awaiting the arrival of his sister, Martel. Suddenly, Mithos heard a voice behind him. "Mithos, let her go," Mithos turned around to see Lloyd emerging from one of the most highly secured entrances to the room.

"Lloyd, how did you get in here? Only high authority Seraphim can enter through that door," Mithos said shocked at Lloyd's sudden entrance.

"None of your business," Lloyd replied angrily.

At the sight of her brother, Storm drew out her wings and prepared to fly down to his aid.

"You're all alone Lloyd, do you really think you can defeat me by yourself?" Mithos laughed.

"I'll do whatever it takes to gt Colette back and get rid of you for good," Lloyd boldly replied.

"Very well," Mithos said as he prepared to fight.

Storm took the opportunity to fly down to the soon-to-be battlefield. She landed in between the two enemies. She looked at the two of them in order to stop the fight, she really didn't want either of them to get hurt and she hoped that somehow she'd be able to stop them.

"Storm, I see Pronyma has retrieved you, when will she be coming to join us?" Mithos eagerly asked.

"Pronyma's not coming back to join us, I made sure of that," Storm calmly replied, not at all ashamed of what she did.

"You..you killed her," Lloyd replied shocked, not able to really picture Storm actually killing anyone.

"Hmm...well I suppose that she was a weak member of our team anyway. So, are you going to help take care of Lloyd here for me?" Mithos asked.

"I'm sorry Mithos, I can't take part in this anymore. I don't want to hurt my family," Storm responded to Mithos, then looking over at Lloyd she continued, "I betrayed you once and I want to help you again."

"Storm, what are you talking about? If you care about your family then you should remember who has raised and taken care of you all these years. Don't forget about Uncle Mithos," Mithos replied. "Don't tell me you're going to betray me, I let you live with me all these years and even trained you how to fight like an angel."

"Lloyd, please tell me that you'll let me fight with you again. Will you ever be able to forgive me for all the things I did to you and everyone else?" Storm asked pleadingly.

"I don't know if I can trust you if you can be persuaded so easily to either side. What's to stop you from taking Cruxis' side again? How can I trust you?" Lloyd honestly asked.

Storm was silent at the answers she was getting from both sides. She truly didn't know how to respond. Mithos had always been like family to her. Then, her brother, her new found family member was already doubting and questioning her actions. Her heart told her to help her brother but something else was telling her to not hurt Mithos.

"Look, even your own family rejects you Storm, but I still need you. Come back to Cruxis and fight with me. Together, we can resurrect Martel, we're so close," Mithos said.

"Storm, I'm not rejecting you, you only need to prove that you are on my side, so I can trust you," Lloyd replied as he looked at Storm.

Storm couldn't tell if anyone really cared about her or if they only wanted her to help them win their battle, she was stumped.

"I'm growing tired of this," Mithos said as he raised his hand to prepare to launch an attack at Lloyd. Before he was able to set it on Lloyd, though, Mithos' hand was struck my a magic attack. All three looked up to find the source of the blast. Lloyd and Storm were both shocked and relieved to see Genis with Zelos and the others completely unharmed.

"Don't lay a hand on him," Genis yelled at Mithos as he and the others rushed down to join Lloyd in his fight.

"You guys, you're all right, and Zelos you're okay too,"Lloyd said happily as he was surrounded by his friends.

"Yeah Lloyd, but of course if it wasn't for...," Zelos began as he looked at Storm who was shaking her head for him to stop. She didn't want any of the credit.

_Mithos would be so upset if he found out. I'm not sure who I want to help Lloyd or Mithos. And even if I chose Lloyd I want him to get to trust me, not because of that act anyway. Zelos did all the work and deserves all of the trust for it as well, Storm thought._

Zelos saw Storm trying to decide whose side she was on. He decided to go against her wishes and help her choose. She'd probably get upset but she deserved the credit and she didn't deserve to have the horrible task of deciding whose side to take. He had already had to consider that for himself, and it wasn't easy for him.

"If it wasn't for Storm I wouldn't be alive and even if I had survived I wouldn't have been able to find and help any of you," Zelos said to the group.

"Is that true?" Lloyd asked Storm with a hint admiration and love in his eyes.

"Is this true?" Mithos asked her angrily.

Storm looked around not knowing whose side to take. The decision was causing her head to feel as if it would explode from the stress. Storm didn't know there was a silent observer hidden in the background who was waiting for her answer as well.

"Yes, it's true," Storm admitted as she looked happily at Lloyd, knowing that she had finally been able to make up her mind on who she wanted to help.

"That's my girl...," Kratos said as he looked on happily at his daughter.

Well, that's it for here. Next, fight with Mithos, Martel is resurrected, and Kratos joins the crew (not in that order). I hope to get many reviews. Thank you!


	29. Chapter 29: Martel's Final Wish

1Alright, the moment you've all been waiting for, UPDATE! Yay, Mithos fight, Martel returns, and enter Kratos! But, first I must respond to all of your reviews.

**z l s:** Thanks for the good review and I can't wait for the sequel either but it may be a while before this story is over, there's a long way to go yet. Anyway, keep reading and I hope that you keep reviewing.

**TsukiharaKitty: **Yay! A new reviewer! I'm really glad that you like this story and I have to agree with you about the game. I thought the ending was sad but that's only because I really love Kratos. I didn't want him to leave and I was going to cry especially at the last words he says to Lloyd. I also agree with the part when everyone starts sacrificing themselves. I was ready to throw my Gamecube out my window, but I'm glad that I didn't. Thanks, for your very kind words, my English teacher may not agree with you when you say that I have talent but I always feel happy when someone tells me that (it boosts my spirits)! Thank you and keep on reading and reviewing.

**Kratos Wilder:** Thanks for the review and I love the idea for the C2! I saw it and couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, I thought it was kinda sad, just wait though for the chapters coming up. If you thought the last was sad you'll be bawling soon. Thanks again for the review and I hope you like the next chapter!

**inuyahsa fangirl: **Once again a funny situation between the characters, but do you think that Mithos would be brave enough to stand up against Storm? Especially when she killed Pronyma so easily. Ha, I bet not! I always that he was a big sissy anyway so your skits are hilarious to me! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**wavemasterkaz: **I think that you should title it Without A Soul, that's sounds pretty good to me. I can't wait to read your story. Thanks for your review and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter and the rest of the story.

**blackflame:** Thanks for the review you guys. Although I don't quite know how to respond to what goes on between you guys but that's all right. Hannah, I hope you're enjoying being in the Give Kratos a Hug Club. You are member number four! You seem to be fulfilling all your duties as a member. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon.

**Mez10000: **I have to say thank you for your review, all of them actually. You actually give me lots of good things to consider while I'm writing. Thank you. I will be sure to bring out Storm's feelings better in the following chapters. This next chapter will probably not be all that great but the ones after this I have al lot of plans for. Thank you again and keep reviewing.

Okay, now that everyone has been recognized I will begin the story.

Chapter 29: Martel's Last Wish

After Storm made the biggest decision of her life, the group prepared to fight against each other. But, before they could begin their battle everyone noticed that the machine that Colette was in began to open.

"It worked, the transfer has been completed," Mithos said excitedly.

Once the machine completely opened Colette walked out of it and walked over to where Mithos was standing.

"Dear sister...you've finally come back to me!" Mithos exclaimed.

"Martel?" Storm asked curiously. She had always heard about how wonderful Martel was her whole life and now she was going to actually meet her, she couldn't help but be a little bit excited.

"No...Colette...it can't be true!" Lloyd yelled at Colette hoping she would be the same as she always was.

After a brief pause a strange voice came out of Colette's body. "Mithos...what have you done?" Martel asked her brother.

"Martel? Oh, you mean my body. I hastened my growth to have an appearance befitting the leader of Cruxis. Wait just a moment. I'll switch back to my old form," Mithos replied as he suddenly transformed to his younger form.

"No Mithos, not that. I've been watching all this time, unable to move, unable to do anything. I watched all those foolish things you've done. Have you forgotten everything? We stopped the Ancient War because we dreamt of a world where humans, elves, and those caught in between could live in harmony," Martel replied sadly.

_Martel, she thinks a lot like Lloyd. If what she says is true, then that means that Lloyd and Mithos once had the same ideals. Could there truly be a world where outcasts like me and Mithos could live in harmony with humans and elves? Storm thought._

"What are you saying? This after all the trouble I went to prepare a new body for you? But, I see...you don't like that one, do you?" Mithos said.

"Mithos, please listen to me," Martel pleaded. "What you have done...is wrong. It is not what we strived for."

"Wrong? Are you rejecting me?" Mithos asked anger starting to build in his voice.

"No. I want you to remember. Please stop this and become your old self again," Martel begged.

"Martel, even you reject me? No...Martel would never say something like that...hahahahah... I won't allow that, do you hear me!" Mithos replied sounding more and more crazed with each passing moment.

_I have to snap him out of this. I know that he's better than this. Where is the Uncle Mithos who always looked out for me when I was little. He has to still be in there somewhere and I'm going to bring him back, Storm thought._

At that moment, Kratos jumped down from his hiding place and replaced Colette's Cruxis Crystal to return her to normal self. "Lloyd are you all right?" he asked his son.

"Kratos! You betray me...again!" Mithos asked enraged.

"I do not mean to betray you. I am full of regret. Regret that I could not stop you," Kratos replied full of hatred and spite.

"Dad, you're okay," Storm said happily.

"Kratos! I knew you'd come back to us!" Lloyd said enthusiastically.

"Yeah Lloyd, he's the one who helped me find and save everyone from those impossible traps back there," Zelos said.

"I wish to atone for my sins alongside you," Kratos said to Lloyd and the rest of the group.

"Damn you! Give me back my sister!" Mithos yelled at Kratos.

"Goodbye Mithos. This is my final wish. Please return this twisted world back to its original form," Martel began.

"No! Martel! Don't go!" Mithos cried desperately.

"If things were going to end up like this perhaps the elves should never have left Derris Kharlan. If they hadn't, people like us would never have been born...," Martel finished as she left Colette's body letting her fall to the ground.

"So...so that was it...aha...ahahahaha...Martel, you just wanted to leave this filthy world and return to Derris Kharlan...Yes, of course. That world is the homeland of all elven blood," Mithos replied seeming to be lost in a crazed state of mind.

"Mithos?" Genis asked trying to snap him out of his delirious trance.

"Yes, dearest sister...let's forget these filthy creatures and return home together. To Derris Kharlan.." Mithos said happily.

"Everyone, we have to stop Mithos! Martel is calling to me! Martel wants us to stop him," Colette cried as she got to her feet.

"Shut up! Martel would never say something like that. You...miserable failure!" Mithos shouted at Colette.

Storm slowly walked up to Mithos and gently placed a hand on his shoulder as she began to help him see what he was doing.

"Mithos, look at what you're doing, what you're saying. This is not what Martel would have wanted you to do. Now, let's stop fighting and we can go back to the way it was when I was little...Uncle Mithos..." Storm said.

There was a long silence before a powerful blow struck Storm to the ground. Storm was laying on the ground hold her face which was throbbing from the burning pain that Mithos inflicted on her.

"How dare you tell me what Martel thinks! You know nothing of my sister! Now, you filthy little traitor get away from me," Mithos yelled angrily at Storm as he threatened to attack her again.

_He really is gone. Things will never be like they used to be. That's just one more place where I don't belong. I've lost Uncle Mithos for good. Martel why did you have to die? Storm thought sadly to herself._

Kratos rushed over to aid his daughter. He looked back at Lloyd who looked angrily at Mithos. "Lloyd do you understand? If we lose the Great Seed, we'll betray everyone's hopes," Kratos urged him.

"I know we're going to stop Mithos with everything we've got! Are you in Storm?" Lloyd asked.

Storm rose to her feet and looked at Lloyd with fire in her eyes. "You bet," Storm replied.

"Let's go!" Lloyd said as he prepared to fight.

"I won't let you interfere," Mithos began. He transformed into his older form and prepared for his assault. "I will kill you all!"

Mithos brought out his pair of wings and stood across from Lloyd ready to launch his attack. "Why can't you accept the ideal world I've envisioned?" he asked Lloyd.

"How can your world be ideal when you kill countless, innocent people?" Lloyd challenged him.

"Human, don't tell me what's right and wrong!" Mithos spat back.

Lloyd rushed at his enemy, but Storm was still trying to comprehend what she was getting herself into.

_If I attack Mithos I would be attacking family, but if I attack Lloyd and dad then I will be betraying family as well. If Martel really wants Mithos to be stopped then I must help fulfill her wish, Storm decided as she rushed at Mithos._

"So, Storm are you going to kill me like you did to Pronyma?" Mithos asked. " You're becoming more and more like a heartless killer everyday. I bet you felt no remorse for what you did to her by ending her life," Mithos taunted.

Storm stopped and realized that she didn't feel any remorse or sympathy for killing Pronyma, in fact, she was happy she did it. Did that really make her a killer? Was she really like Pronyma in that respect? She decided to push it out of her mind for the time being as she concentrated on the matter at hand.

Storm began to slash at Mithos with her sword but he cleverly evaded her by warping behind her and hitting her with his Death Eater attack as he hit the ground with his hand, causing many beams of light to come down and assault Storm. Lloyd rushed in to help Storm while she was stunned but Mithos used his Thunder Arrow attack on him electrocuting him throughout his entire body. Storm was getting upset with Mithos and decided to launch her own attack against him. She released her wings and flew over to him as she pounded her fist into the ground, sending out an Outburst attack at him. This attack sent Mithos slamming into a nearby wall. Lloyd took the opportunity to begin attacking him directly with his sword.

After a lot of back and forth fighting on both sides, everyone was beginning to grow tired. Storm, already weakened from her recent fight with Pronyma was struggling to keep up with Mithos. Fortunately, she knew the majority of Mithos' fighting tricks. Suddenly, Mithos stopped and prepared to attack, but Strom couldn't tell what he was doing.

"I'm growing tired of this. Indignation," Mithos yelled as a purple circle appeared underneath Lloyd, Storm, and Kratos.

"What the? I've never heard of that attack before?" Storm said.

"Good thing I didn't teach you everything I know," Mithos replied.

Suddenly, the circle created a huge explosion all around them as all three of them were slammed into the ground.

Storm got up and began to glow and chant at the same time. Mithos could tell that she was upset, and only when she was upset enough could she do what she was about to do.

"Sacred powers, cast thy light upon this corrupted soul, it ends here, Judgement!" Storm yelled as the room began to get dark and beams of mana began to violently descend around Mithos. Storm didn't miss Mithos at all, no matter how hard he tried to avoid her attack. After her attack, Mithos collapsed, unable to take anymore punishment.

"How?...I cannot lose. I'm going home...I'm going home with my sister..." And with that Mithos disappeared, almost disintegrating in front of them, leaving only his Cruxis Crystal behind which no one noticed except for Genis who picked it up making sure no one noticed him.

"It's over..." Lloyd sighed as he looked at Storm.

"Yeah, finally," Storm replied.

"No, it's not. The worlds are still split. The Giant Tree has still not yet germinated. Lloyd, you must release...Origin," Kratos said.

"Do you know what that means! You might die!" Lloyd yelled.

"Dad...?" Storm choked.

"I tried to run from everything. I still need to pay for my past sins . For the sake of releasing Origin's seal, as well as for the sake of resettling my past. Lloyd...you must defeat me," Kratos stated.

"No! Dad, I won't let you do this," Storm yelled out in protest as Zelos held her back.

"You think I'm just going to go along with that!" Lloyd yelled in protest.

"I'll be waiting for you before the seal," Kratos said as he left the Tower.

"So, what are you going to do Lloyd?" Raine asked.

"I don't know, I suppose head to Heimdall," Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd, you can't kill Dad! He's the only person in the world who's always been there for me. If he dies...I...I don't know what I would do," Storm begged. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you, I have to go find him," Storm said as she flew after her father.

_Dad, please don't do this to me...or Lloyd. I won't let you. You don't realize it, but I don't think I can live without you in my life. Without you I feel alone in this world. Don't make him kill you...dad..., Storm thought as she rushed after her father._

Well, how was it? It was longer than I thought it would be. We're getting to some good parts here. Yay! Tell me what you all thought! Read and review and I'll update as soon as I am humanly possible.


	30. Chapter 30: A Father's Love

1Okay, this part is probably going to make me tear up when I write it. I hope it's as emotional as I hope it will be. It's time to go to Heimdall.

**PotatoPuff: **I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story and I hope that you will like the coming chapters, Storm's emotional problems are not over yet. I hope that it lives up to its expectations. Thanks for the review, I love to hear from you.

**luigidog: **I plan on getting this chapter done as soon as I am capable, but I hope that you are patient in the fact that I can occasionally be slow. I'm sorry it's not always updated right away. Thanks for your review.

**Kratos Wilder: **Come on, do you actually think that I would kill Kratos? Uh...NO! I probably would put him through a lot of rough times but I wouldn't kill him. That's probably why the Give Kratos a Hug Club was started. Thank you, thank you for your amazing and continual support. Sorry if I'm a thankaholic.

**blackflame:** Hannah, I'm glad that you love to give Kratos hugs, because no one in the game ever seems to want to give him one, it must be sad for him. But, that's why we have to give him lots of hugs. I'm glad that you guys liked the chapter and be prepared to give Kratos more hugs.

**inuyahsa fangirl: **Ha! I love it! Mithos, in a cage right where he belongs. If I was Storm I would just repetitively beat the snot out of him because he's a sissy baby who cries for his mommy. Love the skits and I hope that you continue to read and review this story, thank you!

**muffineer: **Yeah, I feel bad for Storm too. I don't really know how she would react if Kratos died. I guess you'll have to find out...

**Judgement Flame:** I'm glad that you like the story and that you find everything I write believable, that's what I was going for! Thank you for your review. I love new reviewers.

Well, let's get on with the story.

Chapter 30: A Father's Love

Storm flew as quickly as she could in the hopes of catching him before he managed to reach Heimdall. She had heard bad things about the village her whole life from Mithos. The villagers were said to hate anyone who wasn't an elf. If that was the case, there was no way that Storm would ever be able to get to her father if he got inside, and that may have been how he wanted it. But, she couldn't help but wonder why the elves would let him in since he was human.

Once Storm landed outside of Heimdall's gates she took a deep breath and tried to relax. The past few hours had taken a toll on her and she couldn't seem to recover from anything without having to face another problem in her life. She was really starting to grow tired of bearing what seemed like thousands of problems. She almost wished she could go back to the way things were before she met Lloyd, things were consistent and easy in her life. Now, she was flying all over the earth trying to protect everyone she had ever grown close to.

Storm walked up to the entrance, but her entrance was blocked by a pair of guards. "You, you're not an elf. You may not pass through here," one of the guards ordered.

"I have to get in, I need to see Kratos," Storm begged.

"What business do you have with Kratos? He wouldn't possibly associate with someone like you," the other guard replied as he looked over Storm.

"What? Why not? Let me pass! I must speak with him!" Storm demanded.

The guards grabbed her as she tried to shove her way through them, determined to get in any way possible.

"Let her go," a voice behind the guards ordered.

"Yes, sir," the guards replied as they dropped Storm.

"You may pass," the man said. Storm looked at him. From what she could tell he was the village's elder.

"Thanks, but why are you letting me in? Can't you tell that I'm different? Really different..." Storm asked as she walked away from the entrance with the elf elder.

"Yes, but I can tell that you are in urgent need to speak to Kratos and I believe that he needs someone to talk to right now," the elder replied.

"Thanks so much, you don't know how much this means to me," Storm replied happily.

"Oh, I think I do. He's in the forest right now you'd better go. You know you really do look a lot like him, your father," the elder replied.

"How do you know that he's my father?" Storm asked.

"I know more about you than you even know. Don't feel like you're strange, if you knew why you are the way you are you would feel privileged. Someday you'll find out why you don't seem to belong," the elder replied.

Storm who was beginning to walk away, turned abruptly at his last statement only to find that the elder was no where to be found. "Does he really know why I'm different?" Storm asked herself as she continued into the forest.

Storm wandered around the dark forest for what seemed like forever until she finally gave up and sat down on a stump. She began to wonder if her father really wanted her to find him. Maybe it would be better if she didn't find him. At that moment in time, Storm felt as if her life no longer held any worth and began to wonder what her purpose was anymore. Maybe everyone would be better off without her screwing everything up.

_All my life I have been doing what other people tell me to do and I still always manage to mess things up. I've betrayed Mithos, Lloyd, Colette and the others, and even Dad. How am I supposed to make up for everything I've ever done. I never wanted to disappoint anyone and in the end I disappointed everyone. There is no way that Dad would ever want me to come back with all the trouble I've caused. I'm sorry Dad, I'm sure Mom is disappointed in me too. I more trouble than I'm worth. I wish I had never been born..._

Suddenly, Storm heard a rustling noise in the nearby brush. She cautiously walked over towards the noise, drawing her sword just in case. She poked her head around a tree and saw none other than her father settling in for the long night. Storm was so happy to finally have found him and didn't quite know what to do with all the feelings swelling inside her. She decided to bury the majority of them out of mind like she was always taught to do.

"Storm?" Kratos asked the figure behind the tree.

"Dad! I'm so happy that I found you," Storm laughed happily as she ran over to her father.

"Why?" Kratos asked.

"What do you mean, why? Do you think I want you to face Lloyd? I'm here to talk some sense into you," Storm explained.

"Storm, I know it's hard to understand but this is something I must do. This is for you and Lloyd," Kratos started.

"What? Killing yourself is supposed to be a good thing for me? Explain to me how you leaving me is a good thing," Storm demanded.

"Storm, I have so many sins I need to atone for. You out of anyone should understand that. It's because of me that your life has turned out so terrible," Kratos said.

"No, it's because of Mithos and Pronyma that my whole life has been the way it has," Storm said.

"Storm, it's my fault that you became involved in Cruxis. I thought that I was helping you but I was only hurting you and causing you pain, so I'm going to make up for everything I've done," Kratos replied.

"Dad, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now. You're the only person in the world who truly cared about me. Don't you understand? Don't make me hate you for what you're about to do," Storm replied, trying her best to hold in the emotions that were threatening to tear her up inside.

"Storm..." Kratos was speechless and didn't know quite how to respond.

"Fine, go ahead and do whatever you want but just remember what you're doing to me," Storm said as she turned her back and started to walk back towards the village.

"Storm...I...love you," Kratos quietly choked out. It was something he had always wanted to tell her but was denied the right once Mithos took her under his wings.

Storm stopped at his last statement. She kept trying to keep in what she was feeling, not wanting to upset him with a display of emotions. She couldn't take it much longer and she stuck her sword into the ground and fell to the ground, holding onto the handle in order to hold herself up.

Kratos walked up next to Storm and knelt down, embracing her in a hug and sitting her on his lap. Storm felt like a weak child but she felt happy and warm in her father's arms, the warmth that she had been missing out on for so many years. Storm eventually broke down and began to cry. All the years of sadness, loneliness, and pain all flowed out in the form of tears as the two cried in each other's arms for hours. Storm had actually been unable to physically cry for years and Kratos was surprised at her recovered human attribute.

After a while, Kratos heard a silence, he looked down at his daughter and saw that she had cried herself to sleep. She was so peaceful and innocent looking and he decided to take her back to Heimdall. As he carried her through the forest Kratos began to think about her sudden transformation.

_It's strange. She hasn't been able to sleep or cry for years and she has just managed to accomplish both. Her displays of emotion has allowed her to gain back her human qualities. I'm just sad that I won't be able to see her become truly happy, Kratos thought as he finally arrived in Heimdall._

Kratos knocked on the elder's house and when he opened the elder was surprised to see Kratos carrying Storm.

"What happened to her?" the elder asked.

"She's asleep. Is it all right if she sleeps here? I really don't want her to wake up before the battle tomorrow. She doesn't need to see it," Kratos asked.

"That's fine. Kratos? Are you really going to go through with it? What about her and Lloyd?" the elder asked.

"Yes, I must do this if they are to be truly happy. If I don't release the seal..." Kratos began.

"I know, the worlds can never be reunited. But, even if the worlds are reunited, will they really be happy knowing you were sacrificed?" the elder asked.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, I must do what must be done," Kratos said. "Take good care of her." With that Kratos disappeared into the forest to rest before the battle the next day.

"Storm, Lloyd, you two must save your father," the elder said before he closed the door.

Well, how was it. I hope it was as emotional as I hoped. Well, do your thing and review okay?


	31. Chapter 31: A Sacrifice

1All right, everyone has been anxiously waiting for this chapter so I decided I had better start working on it ASAP! Well, it's time for the Origin seal, I know the question on everyone's mind is whether or not Kratos will die. Keep reading to find out! Response time!

**luigidog: **Yeah...I update as often as I can, I feel bad if I leave you guys on a cliffhanger for a long time. Thanks for reading this story and I really hope you keep doing so. Thanks for the review and I'm glad to see that you do keep reviewing!

**inuyahsa fangirl: **Once again, that was really funny! I can actually see Storm beating the snot out of Mithos so bad that he would get brain damage. Lol! I'm sorry that I keep getting up your hopes for the Origin seal part, but I promise that it's in this chapter so you don't have to wait anymore. Thanks for reviewing!

**Judgement Flame:** I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I feel really special that you think that my story is that great! I'm also glad that you believe the real-ness of it because that is definitely what I'm going for. I wanted a believable character who could create a believable plot. I never really expected this story to be that popular. You know it was just some stupid story that I had in my head for a long time and it finally was written down. I never expected this many people to enjoy it! So thank you for your reviews, they make me really happy.

**blackflame: **Yeah, Kratos needs a very big hug. (kratos lover 1 gives Kratos a hug, and also sneaks in a kiss) Whoa! I don't really know where the kiss came from, I guess I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Sorry... Thanks for the review.

**Ana Paula92: **Yeah, the story is coming to a close but there are still quite a few chapters left. I will be really sad when it's over, but never fear there will be a sequel. Will Cruxis be revived, will Kratos die, will monkeys take over the world? I really don't know because I haven't really gotten a plot for it yet. Thank you for your review!

**Mez10000:** I'm glad that my stories had such a good impact on you and everyone else. But, I can't help wondering, why is everyone so sad for Kratos. I mean, I am too, but what about poor Storm. Nobody is sad for her. Thanks for your review, I'm glad that you thought that they were emotional. Were her emotions displayed good enough? I really want to know if I'm getting her feelings across good enough. Thanks!

**jayseeen: **Wow, now I'm worried about the underscore on my computer. For some reason it wouldn't put it in. Hopefully it will when it transfers over. If not, I'm sorry I really did try to put them in. Anyway, I'm glad that the emotion was powerful enough in this chapter and I'm glad to see a new reviewer. I love to hear from you guys.

**PotatoPuff: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you thought that the was good in the last chapter and I hope that you will enjoy what happens next. I also hope that you keep reviewing.

**Kratos Wilder:** I hope that you enjoy the next chapter and I'm really glad that you like this next chapter and I hope that you don't hate its ending. I got your message and you made me feel really special! I never really expected my story to get this big, but I guess even stupid dotries that come out of a teenager's head can be entertaining. I'm glad that so many people like it! It's such a great feeling. I never expected to get this far with it, so thanks for saying that! I think my writing style has also gotten a lot better since I started this. Thanks again for your review, your kind words, and best of all your friendship!

**bluedranzer77: **Wow, I never thought if that chapter as a reach out and grab you chapter but I'm glad that you decided to review because of it. I love hearing from my readers. If I don't I don't know whether or not anyone likes the story. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 31: A Sacrifice

_She could see it, it was a fire. There was a fire in the forest, the forest that she knew her father was in. She ran towards the flames, hoping she could find him and help him escape from the danger. As she got closer, she noticed that the flames turned into two figures. One was her father and the other was Lloyd. They were fighting and when their swords clashed they erupted into flames. Storm tried to stop the two but neither one would listen. Finally, the two stopped and they both began to speak with each other, but for some reason, she couldn't hear what they were saying even though she was only a few feet away from them. Then, her father began to glow and then he collapsed. She rushed over to her fallen father and realized that he wasn't breathing. She then looked back at Lloyd who was creating a pact with Origin. She was tearing up, what would she do without her father in her life? Soon, everyone left and Storm was left alone in the dark forest. Then, a dark figure walked up to her and offered her his hand. She could barely make out his face, it was...Mithos!_

Storm woke in a panic. She nervously tried to figure out where she was and frantically searched for her father. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around only to find that the elf elder was the only person in the room.

"Where is my father?" Storm asked nervously, she knew the answer but part of her hoped she was wrong.

"He's in the forest, Lloyd's group just entered about ten minutes ago. Kratos brought you back here last night. He didn't want you to watch what will come today," the elder replied.

"No, I have to go! I have to find him! I don't want my dream to come true. I won't let that happen! I can't lose him! Excuse me, but I have to find my father," Storm said as she quickly headed for the door to try and reach her father before it was too late.

Author Note: From here on out if it doesn't say who's thinking in italics, it's Storm.

_If he dies then I cannot go on living. I cannot stand to live alone and I won't go back...but why was Mithos in my dream? He should be dead. Why would that come to me? He should be out of my life. But, there's no time to worry about that, I have to find Dad, Storm thought as she ran through the maze of trees in the forest._

Deep in the forest, unknown to Storm, Lloyd and Kratos had already began to fight. They were both fighting solo, Lloyd wouldn't accept any help from his friends. They exchanged blows, and their skills seemed equal in strength. The battle seemed to be at a stand still for the time being...

_Dad, please hold on, I won't let you make the greatest mistake of your life, Storm thought as she continued through the forest._

Lloyd and Kratos' swords met and the impact sent the two flying back. Lloyd seemed to be suddenly gaining the upper hand in the battle, but Kratos wasn't giving in just yet and Lloyd wouldn't let him.

_Please, don't leave me..._

Kratos kept trying to blow Lloyd away with his magic attacks but Lloyd was too quick. Lloyd wouldn't let up and kept attacking at Kratos.

_...alone..._

Finally, Lloyd gave Kratos the final blow as Kratos collapsed to his knees, unable to recover any reserve of strength. Kratos stared up at Lloyd preparing for the fate that was awaiting him.

"No!" Storm cried as she flew out of the forest and stood herself between her brother and father with her arms stretched out, shielding Kratos. "Lloyd...don't do this...not to Dad," Storm pleaded.

Lloyd looked at her with an intense stare. Storm looked directly into his eyes in hoping to read what he was going to do. Suddenly, Lloyd's eyes grew soft as he put his sword away and nodded at Storm. A huge, relieved smile spread across Storm's face.

"You've...grown strong," Kratos said weakly.

"Thanks to you," Lloyd replied.

"Aren't you...going to finish me off?" Kratos asked his son.

Storm turned around to face her father looking at him in disbelief.

"I've defeated Kratos, the angel, the one who betrayed us. And I forgive Kratos, the hero of the Ancient War, who helped us. That's all," Lloyd replied.

Storm smiled happily to hear that her father would be spared and would once again return with her.

"And I thought I'd finally earned the right to die...but you're as soft-hearted as ever," Kratos replied as he got to his feet.

"Wait Dad! What are you..." Storm began, stumbling with her words.

"H...hold on! You can't be...are you going to break the seal?" Lloyd asked.

"...That is what you desire...is it not?" Kratos replied as he continued towards the seal.

"But then you'll..."Lloyd stammered.

"Dad, no!" Storm cried as she watched her father release his mana at the seal. It was just like in her dream and now he was going to die. She couldn't lose her father she wouldn't be able to live with her father gone.

"Kratos!" Lloyd cried as he watched him begin to fall to the ground.

Suddenly, Yuan appeared and caught him.

"...Don't worry, he's alive. I gave him some of my mana," Yuan said as he gently set Kratos on the ground.

"Da...Kratos are you really okay?" Lloyd asked as he walked to where Kratos was laying.

"Dad?" Storm knelt next to him and placed her hand on him to confirm that he was still alive.

"...Looks like I failed to die once more," Kratos weakly replied.

"You stupid jerk! You can die anytime! But when you die, that's the end," Lloyd yelled at him.

"Dad...why would you leave me?" Storm quietly asked.

"You want him to live in eternal damnation?" Yuan asked suddenly.

It was then that Kratos began to think. What kind of example was he setting for his daughter? She was cursed to live for an infinite number of years and he was practically telling her the only way to deal with it was to kill herself. Anna would have been ashamed.

"Who said anything like that? What will you accomplish by dying? Nothing! There is no meaning in dying!" Lloyd replied, still hurt by his father's actions.

Kratos looked over to his son and then to his daughter, he then smiled realizing that he had been proven wrong by his seventeen year old son. That seemed silly, especially since he was almost four thousand years old.

"You're...right. To think, I had to have my son teach me such an obvious lesson." Kratos replied as Storm reached and gave him a hug.

"Don't ever do that again," Storm said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Kratos replied.

"Make the pact with Origin," Yuan said and with that Sheena and Lloyd walked over to the Summon Spirit and a battle soon began.

"Storm, do you want to fight with us?" Lloyd asked.

"No, I don't really want to get involved in the whole Summon Spirits deal," Storm replied.

Once the battle was over and the pact was made, Storm sat back and recollected everything that had just happened. She had lost her father and he had been brought back to life, but she still couldn't understand why Mithos was in her dream.

"Hey Lloyd, that was so cool when you were battling Origin," Genis yelled from behind Storm as she whipped around to see her brother.

Suddenly, she noticed the small Cruxis Crystal around his neck. Could that be? Was it Mithos'?

"Genis get rid of that Cruxis Crystal, you're putting us all in dan..." Storm started but she was unable to finish before the Cruxis Crystal started to move away from his body as it rushed towards Storm. Unable to escape its path, the crystal attached itself to Storm who could feel a dark power trying to control her.

"Now, Storm, you'll be coming back to Derris Kharlan with me. With your body and your powers I will be unstoppable," Mithos' voice came from Storm as she tried her best to fight off his influence.

"N..no I won't," Storm struggled with her words before she was completely absorbed by his power. Her wings opened up and she flew up, towards the Tower of Salvation.

"Storm!" Kratos and Lloyd called at the same time.

"What did he mean that he'd be unstoppable?" Lloyd asked.

"Storm is even more powerful than Mithos and with his powers he will be stronger than ever," Yuan replied.

"I've failed her once again," Kratos fell to his knees.

"Don't worry Kratos, we'll get her back, there was nothing you could do, but you can help us," Lloyd said as he offered Kratos a hand.

"Yes, together we can bring her back and put an end to Mithos' reign," Kratos replied.

Well, how was this chapter, I didn't really know how to go about it so I hope that was alright. Please review!


	32. Chapter 32: To Bring Back Those You Love

1Okay, everyone wants to know what happens to Storm so I won't leave you waiting any longer. There may be a small fight scene in this one. So time for me to do my thing first.

**luigidog:** I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I unfortunately can't give away what will happen to Storm but if you wanna find out just keep reading. It will be in this chapter. Thank you for your review and I hope to hear from you soon!

**inuyahsa fangirl:** Go Storm! I liked the part with Lloyd and the steakhouse. One thing though is that Kratos should be getting distracted by me, not Anna. Well, anyway, I think we should just put Mithos out of his misery. Thanks for the review and I hope to keep hearing from you.

**Judgement Flame:** I'm glad that you liked the fact that Storm was the one who was possessed. I was a little tired of the whole Lloyd is saved by someone. I am also happy that you weren't upset that I skipped the summon spirits and stuff like that, I thought they would be a little boring and repetitive. And yes, Storm is stronger than Mithos and that's why he always tries to keep her on his side. He knows she's stronger and doesn't want her against him. Thanks for your review and keep reading.

**blackflame:** Yeah, Kratos needs a hug, but don't forget about poor Storm. Anyways, thanks for your review and check out the c2 called Give Kratos a Hug, based on the club.

**Ana Paula92:** Glad you liked the way it was because I liked the way it was in the game. Yeah, monkeys are pretty smart, I know that they're most likely smarter than I am, but that's not saying very much. Thanks for your review and I hope that you keep reading the story! Check out the c2 called Give Kratos a Hug!

**jayseeen:** I'm glad that you liked this chapter, I was afraid everyone would be upset about what happens to Storm but everyone seems to be accepting it. Wait till you see what happens this chapter!

**Kratos Wilder:** Well, mine wasn't as sad as yours! Anyway, don't forget about Storm I'm sure she could use some love too. Oh, did you see that there is a fanfic up based on this one? It isn't too bad. You should definitely check it out. Sorry I haven't emailed you lately. Keep reviewing and thanks for reading!

**wavemasterkaz:** I'm glad that you liked this chapter and I liked your story (I was eagerly waiting for it). No, I didn't memorize what happened but I did go back in the game and use the script because it was really good for the scene and every once in a while I changed it for Storm. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to hear more from you!

**PotatoPuff:** Well, I'm glad that I surprised you and you'll soon find out what happens to Storm. Sorry, to tell you but we're starting to get to the end of the story. There is probably around five or six chapters left. I'm glad that you reviewed and I hope you like this next chapter.

**muffineer: **Yeah, I could hear the music while I was writing too, of course that wouldn't be the first time I heard music in my head. Anywho, I'm glad that my story was "riveting" (big word) so I hope you read and review this chapter as well.

Chapter 32: To Bring Back Those You Love

After escaping from the havoc that Mithos caused in Heimdall when he brought the Tower of Salvation crashing to the ground, the group began to head to Dirk's house at the request of Kratos. It was time for Lloyd to receive the Eternal Ring. With Dirk's help forging the ring, Lloyd would soon be able to wield the Eternal Sword. Without the help of the magical sword the group would never be able to help Storm. The group left Heimdall on the Rheihards and headed back to Sylverant through the transporter. Once they arrived at Dirk's house the group waited outside as Kratos and Lloyd went inside with Dirk.

Zelos had been unusually quiet ever since the group had left Heimdall and Sheena seemed to be the only one who noticed his silence.

"Okay Zelos, what's wrong?" Sheena asked the red head.

"Wha...oh... nothing," Zelos replied coming out a trance-like state, as if he were lost deep in thought.

"Yeah right, you haven't harassed me or any other female you come in contact with since we left Heimdall, are you sick or something? Or is there something you're not telling us?" Sheena questioned.

"Well...no...nothing," was the only reply she received from him.

"Is it about Storm? You can tell me, I won't say anything," Sheena promised.

"Well...yeah, I'm worried about her. What if Mithos is doing something horrible to her. I never wanted her to go back with him again. I couldn't protect her," Zelos replied sadly.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay, I think she can take care of herself pretty well," Sheena replied as she patted Zelos on the back who gained a smile on his face. He immediately got up and began to boss Genis around like his old self.

Kratos and Lloyd both gathered around Dirk as the anxiously awaited the completion of the Eternal Ring. Things were silent between the two as they waited thoughts about Storm, racing through their minds. Finally, the ring was completed. Dirk handed the ring to Lloyd who put it on immediately.

"With this, I'll be able to use the Eternal Sword," Lloyd said as he admired his new accessory.

"Here Lloyd, I wanted to give you this, I got this sword from my father and now I believe theat you should have it," Kratos said as he gave Lloyd a glowing red sword.

"I have something for you too son, I crafted this sword a long time ago, and now that you're all grown up I think that I can finally give it to you," Dirk said as he gave Lloyd a glowing blue sword.

Lloyd took both of the swords and raised them above him, sensing the power within them. "I have great dads. One made a ring for his son using the lost arts. And one risked everything to protect his family...even in secrecy," Lloyd said as he looked at Dirk and Kratos in admiration. "Now, I think it's time we pay Mithos a visit," he added.

"Lloyd, if you don't mind, will you allow me to join you in your fight against Mithos. I wish to help rescue Storm," Kratos asked.

"Of course, and together we'll bring her back," Lloyd replied happily as both he and Kratos left to join the others.

_"Stop resisting Storm, there's nothing you can do. Together, we can rule Derris Kharlan, just let me use your body as a transport for a little longer," Mithos bargained, trying to calm the teen._

"No...get out...of my...body," Storm yelled as she tried to fight off Mithos.

_"If you won't go along willingly, then I'll just have to take you by force," Mithos replied angrily as he increased his hold over Storm's will._

"Lloyd..." Storm said before she lost the rest of her strength to Mithos.

"Perfect, now with this body and these powers, I will be unstoppable. Not even Lloyd's pathetic group will be able to stop me," Mithos' voice said as he took full control of Storm.

With the help of the Eternal Ring and the Eternal Sword, Lloyd and the others were able to transport themselves to Derris Kharlan where they began to search for their captive friend. The group wandered through Welgaia, searching for any sign of Mithos or Storm. Suddenly, as they were walking everyone save Lloyd and Kratos were caught in a trap.

"Guys, are you okay?" Lloyd asked as he looked, terrified at the fate of his friends.

"We're fine, we seem to be trapped in here though," Raine replied calmly.

"I'll find a way to get you guys out," Lloyd said beginning to panic.

"Don't worry about us, you two need to find Storm before it's too late, I have a feeling we'll be all right," Sheena replied.

Soon, the entire disappeared as the strange glowing circle underneath seemed to swallow them up.

"Guy!" Lloyd yelled as he watched them disappear.

"It seems as if your friends are okay for now, you should try to keep moving. I can still sense their mana," Origin said from the Eternal Sword.

"He's right Lloyd, if you wish to save anyone, we'll have to move on and hope for the best," Kratos added.

"You're right," Lloyd replied as he and Kratos continued through Derris Kharlan.

Soon, the two came across Storm's body. She was facing with her back turned to the others. She made no move to greet or even acknowledge their presence. Kratos could tell that she was still not herself.

"Storm?" Lloyd asked as he began to approach her before Kratos pulled him back.

"What?" Lloyd asked Kratos.

"There's something wrong here," Kratos replied.

"You know Kratos, you were never easy to fool," Mithos' voice eerily came from what seemed like nowhere, but the voice was soon discovered to be coming from Storm herself when she turned to face the two.

"Mithos, let my daughter go," Kratos demanded with rage in his voice.

"You know Kratos you never really understand me. But, I think I'll keep your daughter for a little longer. You can try to get her back, just remember if you kill me she dies as well. You wouldn't want her fate to be the same as her mother's, now would you?" Mithos laughed as he drew out Storm's wings.

"You!" Lloyd yelled angrily.

Kratos put his hand in front of Lloyd's chest to keep him from attacking. "Be careful Lloyd, I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to her. I can't go through that again," he said.

"What are we going to do then?" Lloyd demanded.

"We'll have to get her to fight him off herself. She can do it, I know she can," Kratos replied.

Before they realized what was happening they were being charged by Storm who almost hit Lloyd right on target with her sword. Lloyd, jumped back just in the nick of time to miss being sliced in two. "Storm, listen to me, I didn't mean any of the thing I ever said to you. I really am proud to call you my sister. That's no lie," Lloyd called out to Storm.

"Storm, fight him off, you can do it. Please think about everyone who is fighting for you. Sheena, Raine, Genis, Presea, Regal, myself, Lloyd, Colette, and Zelos. We're all counting on you to be strong," Kratos added.

Storm didn't seem to be responding to any of the comments as she continued to assault the two who only dodged her attacks, refuses to counter them at all. Then, Storm stopped her attack and began to glow and began to chant her Judgement spell.

"Storm! Remember who you really are! Fight him!" Kratos yelled, not worried about the Judgement spell as much as he was worried for her sake.

"Da...dad?" Storm struggled to say.

"Storm, yes, it's me and Lloyd. I know you're still in there fighting and I know you can win," he persisted.

"Mithos, get out of my head, now!" Storm yelled as she finally gained control of her body, Lloyd ran up to her and caught her before she fell from exhaustion.

_"You will pay for what you've done, all of you!" Mithos voice said before it disappeared._

"Thanks Dad, and Lloyd," Storm said.

Kratos then, overcome with emotions wrapped Storm up in a hug. Lloyd looked at the two with a happy, and also confused look on his face.

"Dad, you're crushing me," Storm choked out.

"Sorry," Kratos replied as he loosened his grip. "It's just that...for a second...I thought I would lose you...like Anna," Kratos choked.

"I'm fine Dad, but where's everyone else," Storm asked.

"They were caught in a trap when we got here. We're going to go and find them now," Lloyd replied. "Hey, did you notice that the Cruxis Crystal is still on you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, but it won't come off," Storm replied. "We can't worry about it now though, we need to rescue the others then go and kick some Mithos butt," Storm added.

"All right," Lloyd cheered as he and the others left the room. Before they left Lloyd turned to Storm. "Storm, I really did mean what I said, I'm proud to have you as my sister," Lloyd said with a large smile on his face.

"I'm glad that you're my big brother too," Storm replied. "I only wish that you would give Dad a break every once in a while," she added.

"We'll see about that," Lloyd replied as he and Storm both ran to catch up with their father.

Okay, so next we have to get the others back. This next part is one of my favorite parts in the game. Second to when Lloyd finds out the truth about Kratos. Anyway, what did you think. Please review so I know what you thought.


	33. Chapter 33: Challenges of Life Part I

1All right everyone, this is like my favorite part of the game so I hope that I can make this part of the story good as well. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you will all enjoy this one as well. Oh, to let everyone know, I started to write the first chapter of the sequel last night. I had a great idea for the beginning and I wanted to write it down before I forgot it. Anyway, time for responses.

**luigidog:** I'm happy that you liked the last chapter and I hope that you continue to read this story as well as the sequel after this story's complete. Yeah, I wasn't going to let anything too bad happen to Storm...yet...

**inuyahsa fangirl:** Cool, a new move! I can't wait to see what it is. If it's good I'll use it in the sequel, cause I was trying to think of a cool new move for her to learn. It has to be really strong though. I really love how Storm keeps beating the crap out of Mithos, but I wish that Pronyma would show up because I want her face to get punched in a couple times. Thanks for the review as always.

**Judgement Flame: **Yeah, I didn't just want her to be better right away like in the game, because I always thought that it was kind of lame. It always seemed like the person there never really needed Lloyd to help them, that's why I changed it.

**blackflame: **I'm happy that you guys are so eager for me to update. Sorry that it took me so long but my weekend was really booked. Thank you as always for reviewing. There is another fanfic based on Storm written by wavemasterkaz, you should read that one too.

**Ana Paula92:** I agree with you that Kratos is very cute. He is a great dad, I think. I thought that it would be a good touch to have him refer back to Anna's death with Storm's situation. Thank you for your review and I hope to keep hearing from you.

**jayseeen:** Yeah, I love the next part as well. I also think that I will like the chapter two after this one because I have a surprise in store for Storm. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Kratos Wilder:** I liked the last chapter pretty well too but I'm hoping that my favorite will be either the one after the next one. Prepare for the next three, lots of strong emotions. I'm so excited about where this is going and how it is going to end. I want you to know that there is no way that I can thank you enough for all the support you have given me during this entire story.

**TsukiharaKitty: **Wow, I can't believe that you wrote reviews for all the chapters. You definitely made my day with them all. Yeah, I really haven't figured out why Storm is different yet, the elder's ahead of me on that one. I think that the answer will be in the sequel. Thanks for all the wonderful, and at the same time hilarious reviews.

**Anonymous Reviewer: **Well, I'm glad that you reviewed again. I'm also glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks a lot for your review, you don't know how much they mean to me.

**PotatoPuff:** Well, not to fear! The sequel will come out within a few days of this story ending. Hopefully all the reviews, including you, will read and enjoy it too. It will include a lot about why Storm is so different and what happens after Mithos is gone. I hope that you will enjoy it too. Thanks for all your support and your review.

**Mez10000: **You know what, you're probably right about why Storm and the story is popular. I never really thought of it like that. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I'm so sorry that this one didn't get up as fast, I really am trying hard. Do you think I've expressed Storm's feelings and personality well enough? Well, thanks for the review and your honesty.

Chapter 33: Challenges of Life Part I

Lloyd, Storm, and Kratos were making their way through Welgaia, trying to find their lost friends. Suddenly, as they were walking, they were sucked into a small vortex which sent them to an area where, above they could see Zelos, Sheena, and Colette standing above them.

"Look, there they are," Storm said as she pointed up towards the others.

"Yeah, but what are they doing up there," Lloyd replied.

"I really have a bad feeling about this," Kratos added.

Suddenly, the same kind of vortex appeared below their friends, drawing them towards the area where Lloyd, Storm, and Kratos were all standing. Sheena, Zelos, and Colette all began to run as fast as they could in order to escape the pull of the vortex.

As the others stared up they noticed that an image of Kuchinawa, a ninja from the Mizuho tribe; Seles, Zelos' sister; and Frank, Colette's father, standing in front of their friends. The three of them began to listen to the conversation that was taking place.

"Do you want me to help you Zelos?" Seles said to her brother.

"Seles? What's going on?" Zelos asked no one in particular.

"Keep running Sheena, there's no escape," Kuchinawa said to the young ninja.

"Kuchinawa? You can't be...it must be some sort of illusion," Sheena replied.

"What a fitting end to such a pathetic Chosen," Frank said to his daughter.

"No...I don't think..." Colette was at a loss for words.

"You are such a pathetic person, you betray your friends and then come crawling back for their forgiveness," Seles said to her brother.

"You live in Mizuho and you think I'm an illusion? You really are pathetic," Kuchinawa said to Sheena.

"You betrayed the hopes of everyone in Sylverant, because you were afraid. How pathetic is that?" Frank said angrily.

The three were at a loss for words. Suddenly Mithos appeared above the group, happily looking down at the circumstance the three were in.

"If you look below you, you can see a monster. If you're swallowed by that monster, you will neither live nor die. You will exist there forever in pain. If you join me, and help defeat Lloyd, I will spare your lives," Mithos replied.

"I can't help you," Zelos replied defiantly.

"Zelos, think about it, you said yourself that your entire life was a joke. Isn't that why you tried to die before anyway? It was a good choice on your part, you should have never been born anyway. Just end the pain and join Mithos. Mithos has promised me that he would take away your title of the Chosen, he'll give it to me," Seles said.

"You brought misfortune upon the people of Mizuho. If it weren't for you my parents would still be alive, as well as many of the other people in Mizuho. Join Mithos, if you do I'll forgive you for everything you've brought upon Mizuho. You know, you never should have been born anyway, so why even bother saving the worlds, you'd probably just cause pain to Lloyd and his group," Kuchinawa said to Sheena.

"My own daughter betrays her people. You were supposed to bring peace to the people of Sylverant and all you did was raise their hopes and eventually bring them all misfortune. You were too afraid to sacrifice yourself and because of it everyone you love is suffering. I thought that you would have been a better Chosen, you never should have been born. There should have been a different Chosen. If you join Mithos he'll forgive you for what you've done and allow you to help save Sylverant again," Frank told Colette.

"I'll lose my title of the Chosen?" Zelos asked with hope in his voice.

"The people of Mizuho will forgive me?" Sheena asked.

"I can still help the people of Sylverant," Colette thought.

Storm and Lloyd had heard just about enough of Mithos' illusions and decided it was time for their opinions to be heard. Unfortunately, they looked like the monster to the other three above which would make their coaxing a lot more difficult.

"Colette, don't forget about what Mithos will really do if you sacrifice yourself. You won't be helping anybody, only him. You shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself, no one should have to be sacrificed. Everyone has a right to live," Lloyd said to Collette.

"Lloyd?" Colette questioned.

"That isn't Lloyd, that monster is just mimicking his voice," Mithos said.

"Zelos, don't you dare believe a word that Seles says, if you could even call that thing Seles. You know your sister wouldn't say something like that. Don't forget, there's someone down here who is glad that you were born, and that would be heartbroken if you were out of their life. Don't forget about me Zelos," Storm told him.

"Sheena, you know that your summoning skills are what got us this far. Without you we would have never have been able to help anyone. You made one mistake, but I have too. That doesn't mean that you never should have been born. Everyone's life has value," Lloyd told her.

"My life...has value?" Sheena asked.

"No ones life has value, especially not a worthless Chosen, a traitor, and a murderer," Mithos said.

"Shut up! They all have value because they're my friends," Lloyd said angrily to Mithos.

"Yeah, I know about feeling like I never should have been born. Pronyma used to tell me that all the time, she always wanted me dead. I never really fit in anywhere and I betrayed my friends and family, both families and I always felt like it just would have been easier to run away from my problems and think that I never should have been born. The day I fought back against Pronyma was the day that I finally decided to embrace the fact that I was alive. Now, you all need to do the same, you need to stop running away," Storm said.

"You really are Storm and Lloyd," Sheena said.

"Well, being friends with Lloyd is pretty pathetic as far a being valuable, but I'll take it. Hang on Storm here I come," Zelos said.

"Your life will just be a big joke again," Seles told him.

"Yeah, but I know that there is one person who doesn't think of me as a joke," Zelos said as he let himself fall into the vortex.

"Looks like he beat me to it," Sheena said.

"You're running away again?" Kuchinawa asked.

"I am not running! Letting down the people of Mizuho by joining Mithos would truly be running away," Sheena replied.

"I'll raze the entire village of Mizuho," Mithos warned.

Ignoring his comment, Sheena proceeded to let herself be swallowed by the vortex. "Salvation or damnation, only one way to find out," she said.

"I guess I'm left," Colette said.

"You're going to betray your people again?" Frank asked.

"No, by helping Lloyd, I'm going to find a way to save both worlds and make sure no one else feels as if they need to be sacrificed," Colette said as she too plunged into the unknown.

Once the group was reunited at the bottom they all began to greet their friends. Zelos immediately ran to Storm and gave her a huge hug. "I'm glad that you decided to help us," Storm said.

"Well, it's not like I can really run away from the fact that I was born. Thanks for your help, I don't know where I would be without you," he said. Kratos glanced over at his daughter and Zelos and began to understand what was going on between the two.

"Thanks you guys for helping us, I can't believe that we almost helped Mithos," Sheena said.

"It's okay, we're just happy that you came back to us," Lloyd replied.

"We need to find the others," Colette said as the rest of the group agreed with her and they all began to continue their journey through Welgaia.

While they were walking, Kratos pulled Zelos to the back of the group to speak in private with him.

"Zelos, I can see that you like my daughter a lot," Kratos said.

Zelos glanced over at Storm who was walking a short distance ahead of them. "Yeah, I do, she really understands me," he replied.

"I'm glad that you two are happy together, but let me warn you. You had better not hurt Storm, she has been through enough in her life to have to go through a heartbreak," Kratos said threateningly.

"Okay," Zelos said as he moved slightly farther away from the seraphim.

"Good," Kratos replied as he moved back up with the group.

"Man, Kratos sure is protective. Note to self: don't make Kratos angry," Zelos said to himself as he moved ahead in the group towards Storm.

Well, how was it? I was going to put all three in one chapter but it was getting pretty long so maybe I'll do one for each scenario or maybe I'll put two on the next one I dunno. Tell me what you thought. I didn't get exact wording for the characters but that just makes it original right? Anywho, tell me what you think.


	34. Chapter 34: Challenges of Life Part II

1Okay, part two of this section of the game, but hey I'm gonna add another part to this section of the game, so it won't be extremely predictable. Anyway, I'm glad that everyone thought it was good despite the lack of exact wording, it made it more original though. Okay, it's time to respond to your reviews.

**luigidog:** Wow, I'm flattered. I really never thought that I wrote all that well. But, if you say so I guess I can buy it. Thank you, thank you for your review and keep reading.

**inuyahsa fangirl:** If you don't mind I may use parts and pieces of that move. I needed a really evil move and a really good (good vs evil fight) move. I think I'll use that one as well as one I'll call Apocalypse, no details. Also a good one called Salvation, but I need a good version of Judgement. Any ideas? Thanks for the review and enjoy!

**Judgment Flame:** Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't realize that I spelled your name wrong. I hope that you don't completely hate me (even though I act like Colette a lot) I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. I'm pretty good at typing and the whole story just comes a sentence at a time. It all comes out at the time of typing, no prior planning, so it doesn't take too long. Thanks for your review!

**blackflame:** Short and sweet, huh? Lol! Thanks for your support and I hope that you continue to think this story is awesome, as well as the upcoming sequel.

**Ana Paula92:** I liked your story and you should write more. Thanks for reviewing and keep reading, it will get better. Wait till you find out what happens to Storm in the chapter after this.

**jayseeen:** Wow, a nice and long review, I like those. I love my character and I hope to stray enough away from the game so she is able to become a memorable and important character. I'm glad that you like the story and I hope that this next chapter is good enough.

**Kratos Wilder:** I'm sorry about your cold and I'll send Kratos over with soup and a hug to make you feel better, but he'd better come back when he's done, he's mine! Anyway, I thought that the last part would be a funny addition and I'm glad that you liked it and could even relate to it. I wanted him to be relatable with other girls' dads. Well, you know he's a dad too. Thanks for the review.

**TsukiharaKitty:** Good! Another person who compares their father with Kratos, that's what I wanted. He's a dad just like everyone else's (minus the wings and other stuff) so I wanted him to act like a dad at times too. Thanks for the review and I can't wait for your story.

**PotatoPuff:** I'll give you a preview of the sequel. Preview only! War, Derris-Kharlan, Storm in trouble, Storm's past revealed, and plenty of revenge! What do you think? Action packed is what I say! Thanks for your reviews and your support throughout the story.

**muffineer:** I can see Zelos running from Kratos as well. Watch out! Enraged father chasing a lousy boyfriend! Lol! I was just struggling with toothpicks and I about chucked them out the window. Glue is not my friend, he should've been the villain in my story. Anyway, I hope you keep reading.

**Raspedra Twilight: **I can't wait for the sequel and I really hope you'll like it as well. I'm glad that you like the pace that I update. I always feel like I'm too slow. I thought it would be a good bit to have Kratos act like a dad, after all he is. He's been with Storm for so long I felt that he would treat her like any other father treats his daughter: overly protective. Thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you soon.

Chapter 34: Challenges of Life Part II

As the group searched the many corridors of Welgaia for their friends they finally came across what looked like Raine and Genis behind a glass mirror. Storm and Lloyd ran over to the mirror,

they could easily see Raine and Genis, but it seemed as if their friends couldn't see them.

"Was that Lloyd and Storm?" Genis asked his sister.

"I think so, but they're gone," Raine replied.

Suddenly, in the mirror, the images of Iselia's mayor and Raine and Genis' mother appeared.

"The mayor? And...mother?" Raine was shocked at what she was seeing.

Raine's mother was hunched over staring into her daughter's eyes, carefully stroking a small doll she was holding.

"My dear Raine... it's okay mother's here," Raine's mother said to the inanimate object she held in her arms.

"Mother, I'm right here, Genis and I are both here in front of you," Raine yelled at her mother who paid no attention to her daughter's words.

"It's so sad...because of you we were kicked out of Heimdall, the city of the elves," her mother said.

"Then why did you give birth to us," Raine yelled at her mother.

"She probably had no choice," the mayor replied. "They kicked her out because of you half-elves, because the elves knew that you would be trouble. That's all that half-elves are, a big problem."

"That's not true," Genis hesitantly replied.

"You should have never been born," Raine's mother said.

"Leave us," said the mayor.

"Disappear...," chimed in Raine and Genis' mother.

"Humans...elves, neither side wants us," Genis said sadly to his sister.

"No!" Lloyd said as he and Storm came crashing through the glass.

"Lloyd, Storm, what are you two doing here?" Raine asked.

"We came in to get you," Storm replied.

"Don't go with them, you'll just be abandoned again," Mithos' voice came in.

"Hey you two, if you're going to talk about discrimination, don't forget about me. No one wants me. Humans, elves, half-elves, Cruxis, no one. But, it's okay because I know that it's all right to be different from everyone and I know that everyone deserves the right to live equally, no matter what race they are," Storm said as she reached out her hand to help her friends out of the mirror.

Raine grabbed her hand. "You're right, I'm glad that I was born a half-elf. If it wasn't for that I never would have met any of my friends. Now, I can help others and I'm going to try to end the discrimination," Raine said.

"No matter what you do, discrimination will exist, as long as the half-elves exist," Mithos argued.

"No, it's not the half-elves fault, it's because people raise themselves up by bringing others down. People who don't accept others are the ones who are to blame," Lloyd yelled back defiantly.

Genis grabbed Lloyd's hand. "I hate humans, and they hate me. But I like you Lloyd, and everyone else that we've traveled with, because I know that they all like me," Genis replied.

With Raine and Genis pulled from the broken mirror, the group continued through Derris Kharlan until they came to a jail cell where Presea and Regal were imprisoned. Lloyd and Storm went to the cell and opened it up, unfortunately their friends were unable to see them.

"Did you just see Lloyd?" Regal asked Presea.

"Yes," Presea responded.

"Should we?" Regal began.

"If we didn't, staying here...," Presea started.

"Wouldn't be particularly meaningful," Regal finished as they walked out of the opened cell. Before they got too far an image of Alicia appeared in front of them.

"Alicia," Presea gasped at the sight of her dead sister.

"What is this phantom?" Regal asked outraged at the sight of his loved one.

"Regal, don't you remember me?" Alicia asked innocently.

"Yes, but you're dead. I killed you with my own hands," Regal stated.

"Yet here I am in front of you, breathing," Alicia pointed out.

"Be gone phantom," Regal yelled as he drew a knife at Alicia. Alicia screamed and Presea ran in front of her.

"You will not hurt her, we don't know if it's the real Alicia or not," Presea said.

"You believe me right Presea? I can't believe that you would try to kill me again Regal," Alicia yelled.

"Step aside Presea," Regal said as he drew closer.

"If you want her you'll have to go through me," Presea challenged.

"Stop it," yelled Lloyd as he was caught in the line of fire from Regal's knife and a pool of blood ran to the floor.

"That sounded like Lloyd," Presea said.

"Is that blood?" Regal asked.

"Don't go near that, there's something evil about it," Alicia said.

Suddenly, Lloyd appeared, holding his wound, by the blood. "Can't you see that this fighting is worthless," Lloyd said.

"If someone you love is murdered you should hate the murderer. Crimes must not go unpunished," Mithos said as he appeared.

"No, being killed for your crime is just running away, you'll never feel the guilt and pain from the crime. Fighting and killing doesn't solve anything, it just leads to more fighting and killing. Everyone should be forgiven," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, I learned my whole life that crimes should have a punishment no matter what. People were killed and more killing happened. Violence spread everywhere until even Pronyma began to use violence on everyone in Cruxis. That only caused more hatred...and more killing," Storm added.

"You're right, I will keep on living to make up for the crime I have committed," Regal said.

"And I will try to forgive for what has happened. The real Alicia would never say anything like that," Presea added.

"Good, now let's get out of here and get Mithos," Storm said as Regal and Presea joined the group and they were finally all reunited.

Well, how was that? Okay, sucky, so-so? Tell me what you thought. I wanna hear. Next chapter is not Mithos fight there is another part before that! Review please.


	35. Chapter 35: The Final Decision

1This is the chapter that I've been planning for a long time so I really hope that everyone likes it. Oh, and if you like Storm you should read TsukiharaKitty's new story with her in it! It's good. Anyway, time for my responses.

**luigidog:** Thanks for all your kind words. I hope that I update quick enough for you and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, I love this one!

**Judgment Flame:** I'm glad that you don't hate me for that booboo. I'm happy that you liked this part of the story, it's one of my favorite parts of the game. If it seems like I'm rushing through parts I'm sorry because I'm excited to get to the sequel. I hope you don't mind. Well, thank you for your review.

**blackflame:** I'm glad to know that I will always have your support and I agree with you that Kratos just needs a hug, even when nothing bad happens to him. Why not, you know? Thanks for the review..

**Kratos Wilder:** All right, I'm glad that you're better but give Kratos back...NOW! I will come over there and beat you with MY staff for him, and I'll bring Raine along with! Anywho, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. I have a feeling this one will be really good! I've had the idea for a long time so I hope you enjoy it!

**Guest: **Sorry if it was too short. I've been swamped with stuff and I'm a little eager to get to the sequel. Sorry, this chapter will hopefully make up for it. Don't hate me okay? Thanks for the review, I appreciate hearing from new people.

**PotatoPuff:** Thank you, I'm glad that I didn't make that part of the game too horrible. Yes, you're right, it's people like you who keep reviewing and keep reading that makes writing this story worth writing. That's why I can't thank you all enough for that amount of time you take out of your life to read and review my story. Thank you so much, I hope you keep reading and I hope that you keep enjoying it.

**Raspedra Twilight: **Yeah, the knife thing. I couldn't exactly remember what happened, I remembered the blood pool and I remembered that they received a chipped knife after the scene was over, so I put it in there figuring that's what Regal used. (I dunno...) Personally, if I lived in Symphonia I would always carry one because those people seem to always get attacked. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 35: The Final Decision

The newly reunited group was wandering through Welgaia, trying to find their way to Mithos. As they were walking Storm suddenly stopped, she had thought that she heard a very faint voice in her ear.

"...Storm..." the voice repeated.

Storm looked to the group but saw that they continued walking unfazed by what she had just heard. Suddenly, Storm thought she saw something, or someone out of the corner of her eye. She jerked her head to the side quickly, only to see an empty hallway. She was about to catch up with the group before she heard the voice again, except this time it was coming from the hallway.

"...this way Storm..." the voice said again.

Storm couldn't help herself, she felt drawn to the voice, wanting to find the source. She wandered through the long hallway until she saw a door swing open gently. She walked to the room and carefully entered. She had not realized where she was going but after a short inspection she realized where she was. She could not see any sign of anyone and she decided to investigate a little. She began to wander around what was her old room.

"Hey, where's Storm at?" Zelos asked.

The rest of the group froze in their tracks and they began to call out her name, hoping to get any hint at her whereabouts. After a few minutes, the group began to get worried for their friend's safety.

"Lloyd, we have to find her, what if something happened?" Zelos said frantically.

"You're right, okay everyone, search around and don't give up until she's found," Lloyd ordered as the rest of the group began to search the area.

After looking through her old room Storm sat down on her old bed, realizing that it would be almost impossible to find her friends anymore.

"Storm," Storm looked behind her and saw Lloyd standing in the doorway. He walked in, followed closely by Kratos.

"Lloyd, Dad, what are you doing here?" Storm asked.

"We couldn't find you so we came looking for you," Lloyd replied.

"Thanks, I don't know why I came here, I just had this weird feeling I guess," Storm said.

"Don't worry about that, but there is something that we both wanted to talk to you about, away from the rest of the group," Lloyd said.

"What's that?" Storm asked, confused by her brother's strange behavior.

"Well, I just didn't think that you should come with us to face Mithos," Lloyd said calmly.

"What? But, I thought you wanted me to come?" Storm asked.

"Well, I did at first, but then I started to think about it and I just don't think that we can really trust you yet," Lloyd said.

"What? But, I'm on your side. I thought that I proved that to you," Storm replied.

"Yes, well if I were you, I would appreciate the fact that we even let you live. All those horrible things you once did, your crimes should have been punished. So, if I were you I would just get out of here and we won't have to kill you," Lloyd said.

"No, I never meant, but what about Dad, you won't..." Storm began with concern for her father in her voice.

"He was always trying to help us when he worked secretly for Mithos, but you, you did it all willingly," Lloyd yelled back.

"Dad, you can't agree with that," Storm asked pleadingly.

"Storm, maybe it would be best if you left, the group can't keep bringing you along. You're a burden, you just don't fit in. If we do reunite the two worlds, you'll just make things harder for the half-elves. Because of you, discrimination will be almost impossible to end. I think it would be best if you left," Kratos added sadly.

"What? Not you too. Dad... wait..." Storm started with tears in her eyes.

"Just go!" Kratos snapped back at her.

Storm flinched at her father's harsh words. She stood in her spot for awhile and stared at the ground. Suddenly another voice entered the conversation.

"You see Storm, this is what you left Cruxis for. They don't want you anyway. I, too, understand what it's like to be discriminated against and together we can create a world free of discrimination. But, if you still think that your family even wants you I have a surprise," Mithos said as he walked into the room and walked next to her.

He pointed towards the door, when Storm looked over to the entrance she saw a young woman who looked a lot like...her mother. "Mom?" Storm cautiously asked.

"Yes Storm," Anna replied.

"But how?" Storm asked.

"Mithos some energy from Lloyd's exsphere, my crystal, to bring me back only temporarily. Before I go, I have to tell you, I'm very disappointed in you," Anna said.

"Mom, not you too," Storm pleaded.

"Storm, look at what you've done with your life. You're fighting with those who killed me and you even betrayed your family. You've turned...evil," Anna said.

"Mom...I never..." Storm said as she walked towards her mother.

"Stay away from me!" Anna yelled at her daughter with disgust in her voice. "You know, none of this ever would have happened if you were never born."

"Mom..." Storm said quietly.

"You see, why bother even helping them, they obviously want nothing to do with you. Join me and together we will rule," Mithos said.

"Hey, there's someone down here," Zelos said as the rest of the group followed him down the hallway. When they came around the corner, they all could see Mithos standing by a very depressed Storm. On the other side of the room they saw Lloyd, Kratos, and Anna. The real Lloyd and Kratos walked into the room and were shocked at what they saw and heard.

"So what do you think Storm?" Mithos said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well..." she said as she thought over what was going on.

"You must be punished for the crimes you've committed," the image of Lloyd said.

"You can never belong, you're too different, I am almost ashamed to call you my daughter," the image of Kratos said.

"Be gone, you should have never been born," Anna said.

"No way! I won't let you do this!" Zelos yelled, but Storm was unable to hear or see him.

"Storm! Listen, it's the real Kratos and Lloyd and you know deep in your heart that we would never think about you like that!" Lloyd yelled.

Storm was looking at the images before her, but she could faintly hear the voices of Zelos and Lloyd and she began to snap back to reality.

"Storm, we forgive you for what you once did. What's past is past and I know that you never really meant to hurt anyone," Lloyd said.

"Storm, you told me that by bringing more violence by killing and punishing people would lead to more violence and killing, I won't believe that you think we would punish you for something you couldn't control, you didn't punish me," Regal said.

"Yes, and you taught me about forgiveness and I know that we all have forgiven you. Now, please return Storm," Presea added.

"You're right, I believe that everyone should be forgiven, I won't run away from what I did, I'll do everything in my power to make up for what I did," Storm said as the image of Lloyd disappeared and Lloyd, Regal, and Presea appeared in front of her.

"Storm, you know that I love you and that I would never leave you, no matter what you may be. Remember you will always be my daughter, no matter what. There's a reason that you're unique and we'll discover it together," Kratos said.

"Storm you taught me that it's okay to be different and that I should embrace it. You taught me that it doesn't matter who you are, without you I have no one to help me end discrimination," Raine said.

"Storm, I like you, not because of who you are on the outside but who you are on the inside. I like you because you don't care that I'm a half-elf. It's okay to hate people because they have weak hearts but you shouldn't let anyone make you feel lower than you are," Genis said.

"Yes, it doesn't matter that I don't fit in. It's not what I am, but what I do with my life. Thank you, I was silly to let someone make me feel lower just because I'm different," Storm said as the image of Kratos disappeared and Kratos, Genis, and Raine appeared.

"Storm, I used to think that it would have been better if I was never born. I hated being the Chosen and felt as if I let everyone down when I wasn't sacrificed but no one should be born just to die," Colette said.

"Storm, without you I would have given in to the thought that everyone would have been happier if I was never born. But, you made me realize that I am important, I'm not just a mess up. Without you, I don't know where I'd be," Sheena said.

"Storm, where would I be without you? I wouldn't be here. Without you I would be dead. I believed that my life was worthless, a joke, that is until you came into my life. I won't let you make the same mistake I did. You are not worthless, you are the most valuable person in my life, I love you so much Storm," Zelos said.

"Don't you dare believe that fake Storm, I knew your mother and she would never say anything like that, she loved you and Lloyd more than the world. She was so happy the day you were born," Kratos added.

"You're right, I guess my life does have some value, I will try to make it more valuable by making up for the things I've done, thank you," Storm said as the image of Anna disappeared and Sheena, Colette, and Zelos appeared.

"That was your last chance Storm, I will not allow you to come back, so don't come crawling back to me," Mithos said before he disappeared.

"Well, I guess I made my final decision on that matter," Storm said.

"Storm, I'm so happy that you're back," Zelos said as he hugged her tightly followed by a hug from the rest of her friends.

"Thanks, but don't you think we should get going. We have to reunite the two worlds," Storm reminded the group.

"You're right, let's get Mithos," Lloyd said as the headed towards the final showdown.

Well, that was it. How was it? Was it pretty good? I hope so, I was thinking of that one for a long time and I couldn't wait to get to it. Thankfully, we got out early today due to snow, so I had extra time to type it up. Review please!


	36. Chapter 36: The Final Battle

1Well, sad to say, we're getting near the end just a few chapters left...sob...sob...I've had so much fun writing this story, but there's always the sequel. Unfortunately, sequels never do as well as the original. Darn! Let's change that fact, okay? Time for my responses.

**luigidog:** Thanks for the review! I really wanted to do an illusion for Storm cause she seemed like the one that had the most inner problems to deal with. I'm glad that you liked it and now, I am so ready to fight Mithos!

**Judgment Flame:** I really wanted to do an illusion with Storm and I'm so glad that you thought that Lloyd and Kratos were real because that's exactly what I was going for. Yay! Thank you so much for your review and keep on reading.

**blackflame:** Yet another person I was able to cleverly fool. I'm so glad that my trick worked because I was really hoping everyone would think that Kratos and Lloyd were real. Anna did give it away, but Storm was so caught up in everything at the moment she was willing to believe anything. Thanks for your review. Look for the sequel, it'll be out after this story is over, I have most of the first chapter written, yay!

**Kratos Wilder:** Thanks for my Kratos back, just remember who's on my side (...Raine...) Awesome, yet another person I was able to fool. I'm glad that my little trick worked, I was afraid that everyone would see right through it. Thanks as always for your review. Don't forget that there is absolutely no way that I can ever thank you enough for all your support.

**Guest:** I'm glad that you like the story and I am definitely planning to take this story all the way to the finish, plus the sequel too. I'm glad that my story is not hard on the eyes, I hate stories that are all crunched together so you can't read anything. Thanks for your review.

**PotatoPuff:** Thanks, it's always great to know that all the thought I put into the last chapter was worth it. I really liked the last chapter and it was definitely my personal favorite. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Thanks for your review and your support.

**Raspedra Twilight:** I am so ready to kick Mithos' butt! It's about time! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter because I spent a long time typing it and a very long time thinking it up. I was thinking ahead to that chapter and some of its conversations. I'm glad that it was well worth the time and effort. Thanks so much for your review. Now, shall we get ready to fight?

**inuyahsa fangirl: **I'm glad that my effect fooled you at first, I wanted everyone to think that it was the real Lloyd and Kratos. They give it away after awhile, but to Storm they're real, that's because she's very self-conscious of what others think about her. Glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you keep reading.

**Lady D 10290 and Brittany: **Thanks so much for your kind words and I'm glad that you took time out of your life to read my story. I loved your story and it feels really cool to have an author that I like reading my story, especially when they review and say that they like it. Thank you and I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.

**TsukiharaKitty: **Glad that you liked the last chapter and I'm happy that I was able to fool you. That was my whole idea, to get everyone to believe that Lloyd, Kratos, and Anna were talking to Storm. Don't feel bad, you weren't the only one fooled by it. Thanks for your review.

**jayseeen: **I'm glad that this was a good chapter and I am always happy to stray away from the game's plot, I'll only go so far. I don't want it to sound like completely random things are always happening. Of course, if I'm short on dialogue myself, then I go to the game for some quick dialogue. Thanks for your review, keep on reading!

Chapter 36: The Final Battle

This was it, it was finally time to face Mithos himself and bring order to the two worlds. Lloyd and the rest of the group were about to transport themselves to where Mithos was hiding. There was a small piece of land, what looked to be part of the Tower of Salvation at one point in time, was hovering in the middle of what looked like space. All that stood between Mithos and the group was a large chasm that was easily crossed by a teleporter. There were many thoughts racing through the group, but none like the ones running through Storm's.

_This is it. It's time to fight Mithos. The man who cared for me and raised me for years. But, he was also the man who tried to hurt my family and it was his fault that our family was split up. I have to do this, Mithos is an evil man, Storm thought as she followed the rest of the group to the teleporter._

Not wanting to cause any tension or bad feelings at Storm, the rest of the group decided to remain quiet as they left for the small piece of land. The only thing that anyone did was Lloyd nodding his head to the group to signal them to get on the machine.

Once they crossed the large gap, the group walked over to where they saw Mithos standing. "Something's not right," Raine pointed as they approached the angel.

"I'm going home...I'm going home with my sister..." Mithos kept repeating until Storm walked over towards him. Suddenly, the Cruxis Crystal that was still attached to her neck flew off and attached itself to Mithos.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you bringing me back to my body," Mithos said to Storm.

"This is the end of the line Mithos, we're going to reunite the two worlds," Lloyd said.

"Hmph...sure you are. And Storm, are you actually going to fight me? You don't even remember everything I've done for you. You're actually going to kill your Uncle Mithos?" Mithos said.

"No, Uncle Mithos is already dead and you killed him. My Uncle Mithos never acted like you do, my Uncle Mithos would have never tried to hurt my family or me. He died when you became obsessed with getting Sylverant's Chosen, he's already dead and I'm going to make sure you don't harm anyone else," Storm said as she released her wings.

"So be it, you will all die!" Mithos said as he pulled out his own wings. The rest of the group prepared for what was about to be the final battle.

Lloyd immediately attacked Mithos who easily teleported himself behind him with his Death Eater attack. Storm tried to rush in to protect Lloyd, but Mithos was too quick and attacked her hard with his Bloody Lance attack. Storm felt like everything in her body was on fire and was unable to pull herself back together quickly. Mithos took the opportunity to come at her, preparing for his Thunder Arrow attack. Kratos and Zelos both saw the danger she was in. Zelos moved in and attacked Mithos. While Mithos was distracted, Kratos ran to his daughter to apply some much needed First Aid (A/N: Anyone who's had their character attacked by Bloody Lance knows how devastating the attack is) . Zelos was quickly blown away by Mithos' Outburst attack. Zelos gathered himself quickly as the group decided to regroup. Raine used her Nurse ability and helped to heal the group.

"I think we need a plan," Storm said. "There's not enough opportunity for me to cast any spells, but if you guys can buy some time I think I can."

"I'll help too, if we both use Judgement at the same time, we can defeat him. That way we'll be more likely to hit him," Kratos replied.

"Okay, Zelos, Regal, and I will go in and distract him, you guys need to find a spot out of his sight to do your spell. Let's do this," Lloyd said as they went back to the battle that Sheena, Presea, Colette, and Raine were fighting. Regal, Lloyd, and Zelos all ran towards Mithos who was preparing for their attack. He knocked them away with his Outburst attack. He then attacked them with his Prism Sword attack, striking Zelos directly. Raine quickly began her work to heal the party as they continued to distract Mithos.

Storm and Kratos flew to a spot above and behind Mithos. They flew into the air and began to prepare for their attacks. Kratos began his chant, but Storm seemed to be attempting a different attack. Kratos stopped noticed that she wasn't preparing for her Judgement attack. "What are you doing Storm? We don't have much time to waste," Kratos pointed out.

"I know, trust me okay and do your attack," Storm said as she began to focus as she began to emit a purple light around her.

"Sacred powers, cast light upon these corrupted souls, blame your fate. Judgement!" Kratos called as the sky became dark.

"I hope I can do this. Martel give me power. Indignation Judgement!" Storm called.

Mithos heard what was happening but wasn't quick enough to escape as he was trapped in a purple ring that surrounded him. Kratos' Judgement began to fall to the ground and Mithos had no where to run to, he was completely trapped in Storm's barrier. He was hit directly by the Judgement attack, then Storm's Indignation Judgement finished off what strength he had when a large ray of light fell directly on the purple circle. A large explosion resulted from the force of the light hitting the circle.

Storm and Kratos both came down from their hiding spots, both were exhausted from their use of all their power. When the smoke cleared, the group saw Mithos standing before he fell to his knees. Lloyd and the others walked over to him when his body disappeared, leaving his Cruxis Crystal. The Crystal stayed right where it was, not falling to the ground. Mithos' image appeared by the crystal.

"You win, I can't fight you anymore. Now, please destroy my Cruxis Crystal. You know, if I could go back and do everything all over again, I would. I have no regrets for anything I did. This is the path I will always choose," Mithos said.

Lloyd broke Mithos' crystal into many small pieces, destroying all that was left of the once powerful Lord Yggdrassil. Storm couldn't help as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"You could have lived with us...damn it," Lloyd quietly said as he looked sadly at his sword.

"The old pact maker is now dead, what does the new pact maker wish?" Origin said from the Eternal Sword.

"I wish that the two worlds were reunited, I wish they were back just as they were originally," Lloyd said as he held up his two swords. The swords both emitted a light. One was red, one was blue, they came together to form a purple light.

The next thing the group knew was that they were all back. Soon, they were surrounded by all the Summon Spirits. "Hey, what are you guys doing out here?" Sheena asked.

"This world will soon die, there is not enough mana to support the newly created world. Without the Giant Tree all life will wither and die," Origin said.

"I know what will happen, I want to know how to stop it from happening," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, you have to germinate the Great Seed, without it, everything will die," Storm told her brother.

"Exactly," Kratos said.

"Okay, Eternal Sword. My last request is to help germinate the Great Seed," Lloyd said.

"It has already drifted far away, even if you could reach it, if you germinate it you could possibly use all of your mana. Do you still want to try?" Origin replied.

"I said I'm doing it and that's that," Lloyd replied.

The Eternal Sword glowed a little bit but it soon disappeared. Then, just as the group began to lose hope, Lloyd unleashed two huge white wings from his back. He flew up to where the Great Seed was, hoping that he would somehow be able to save it. Storm stayed on the ground as she watched her brother as he revived the Great Seed and saved Symphonia.

_That's my brother, Storm thought proudly to herself._

_That's my son, Kratos said as he watched Lloyd fly into the sky._

That's it! One chapter to go. We get to find out what's gonna happen to the characters before the sequel. I can't wait. I am a little sad that this one is almost over. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Please review this chapter okay!


	37. Chapter 37: Goodbye For Now

1Okay, I decided to finish the story, so I wanted to tell everyone who has read and/or reviewed how appreciated you are. Every one of you cannot ever be thanked enough. Without you I would probably not have written this long, epic story. So, I hope that after this story you will also read the sequel. This chapter is going to wrap it all up. This is going to be relatively short. It will tell us all what all the characters are planning to do with the rest of their lives. It will also help for the sequel because everything they will all do what they say they are going to do. I hope you enjoy and I hope that this story has lived up to everything that everyone wanted.

Chapter 37: Goodbye For Now

After Lloyd, Colette, and Storm stood before what would become the mana tree for the newly formed Symphonia, they finally decided on the best name for it. In order to honor her fallen family, Storm decided it should be named the Mithos Tree, after her Uncle Mithos, the man killed by Lord Yggdrassil. Lloyd agreed wholeheartedly with her decision and the tree received its title.

Everyone had just recently gone their separate ways. Raine and Genis were going on a quest to end discrimination in the new world. They were determined to make the lives of all half-elves better. They had asked Storm if she wanted to travel with them but she had denied their request, she had some other business she had to attend to since Mithos was gone. They understood her decision and left for their journey. It was sad for Storm to see the only two other people she knew who understood exactly how she felt by not fitting in with society.

Regal and Presea were going to work for the Lazereno Company, they would use all their resources to help improve the new world. Presea had finally begun to age again and was going to help Regal lead his company. Together, they vowed to make Symphonia a better place, for everyone.

Sadly for Storm, Zelos was moving back to Meltokio in order to reorganize the churches. He was going to rid the new world of the Chosen title, for good. It was a painful goodbye for Storm and Zelos. They vowed that they would be reunited someday and they hugged and shared one last kiss together. Kratos had to actually drag a sobbing Storm away from Zelos. She knew it was best to not stay, but that didn't make it any easier for her.

Sheena returned to Mizuho where she was soon to be appointed the next chief for her bravery and determination by bringing peace to the two worlds. She was planning on bringing back the lost ninja arts and wanted to find Kuchinawa to convince him to return to their clan. Storm ran over to Sheena and gave her a big goodbye hug. She had become very good friends with the summoner and was sad to leave one of her many new friends behind. With a last wave goodbye, Storm flew away from the city and headed towards the Tower of Salvation.

Colette was welcomed back to Iselia and was praised by her friends and family for her courage and for bringing prosperity and happiness to the new world. Colette had agreed to on a journey with Lloyd to collect all the Exspheres in the world, to make sure they were never created again. She would begin her journey with him not long after he returned from the Tower of Salvation.

Finally, Kratos and Storm were ready to leave the beautiful, new world behind them as they prepared to return to Derris-Kharlan.

"There's no way you guys can stay?" Lloyd asked for about the one hundredth time that day.

"No Lloyd. There's still some unfinished business to take care of up there. Someone's got to watch over the angels," Storm said.

"Besides, as one of the few remaining members of Cruxis, I must return. I don't belong down here and I need to bear the responsibility for what has happened," Kratos added.

"And I can't let him stay up there all by himself," Storm added with a small laugh.

"Okay, but will I ever see you again?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know. But maybe we'll cross paths again. Don't worry about us," Storm reassured her brother.

"Yes, take care Lloyd," Kratos said.

Lloyd and Storm shared a hug before they left. Kratos and Lloyd stared at each other, not quite knowing what to do. Storm decided to take care of the problem as she pushed her father towards Lloyd. He understood her hint as he gave Lloyd a hug. A hug, one that had been held inside for so long. Storm smiled at the sight of her reunited family, but a small tear fell down her face at the thought of being separated once again. After Kratos and Lloyd drew apart, Kratos and Storm prepared to leave.

"Okay, I guess this is it," Storm said.

"I guess so," Lloyd quietly replied as he lifted the Eternal Sword. The sword glowed as the two ascended towards Derris Kharlan.

"Goodbye Storm...Dad. Until we meet again," Lloyd said as he saw them drift away.

"Do not die before I do,...my son," Kratos said as he stared at the small speck that was Lloyd.

Storm smiled at her father and looked down at where Lloyd was as he grew smaller and smaller.

"Thank you big brother," she said to herself.

That is all everyone, this story is done. I really hope that it ended okay. I thought it was a little sentimental. Will Storm and Kratos return or what? I don't know, I guess you'll have to read the sequel. Coming soon to a near you. Thank you so much once again to everyone who has made this story possible, you know who you are. Thank you!


End file.
